


How Oliver Queen came to fully understand he needed Felicity Smoak (AU)

by MaryTagus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 53,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak came to work at Queen Consolidated and meet Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn. They are friends.<br/>Oliver is engaged to be married with Laurel Lance, oblivious to the fact his friend Tommy is in love with Laurel and his friend Felicity is in love with him.<br/>Both Felicity and Tommy, even if they are hurting, are supportive of Oliver and Laurel for they just want them to be happy.<br/>But then someone from Felicity’s past comes and destabilizes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bachelor party

**Author's Note:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the first chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction. 
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native english speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

It was Oliver’s bachelor party. Tommy was amazed how things were going so well, he and Felicity had organized everything but they were both more sad then happy with this marriage so he was afraid they would over compensate, looking around and talking to some guest’s he gathered they didn’t.

“I’m leaving, Tommy.”

Felicity was right next to him they were trying to survive this all thing together backing each other, supporting each other. But Tommy had the feeling she had it worst.

Over the last weeks, after Cooper sent her that message and SCPD had instructed her to be on her guard and take extra care mainly avoiding being alone, Oliver was overprotective and always around her. His constant presence made things harder for Felicity, he knew that, Oliver on the other hand was oblivious and kept being there.

“Already?”

“Yes. It’s time for the boys to be without girls around” she smiled pointing to where the strippers were getting ready "except for them, of course".

He smiled back

“Your right.” She had plan and organized this party, almost singlehanded, that he even forgot she wasn’t a dude nor a lesbian for that matter.

“So I’m off.”

Felicity waited for everybody to be engaged with the strippers coming  in to the room to escape without being noticed. Diggle would send someone to watch over her and she didn’t want that.

She had carefully planned everything, she knew it was unfair to leave Tommy like this but he would understand she couldn’t take it anymore. Oliver was a constant presence in her life these last few weeks, if it wasn’t him in person, it was one of his bodyguards and working at Queen Consolidated wasn’t helping her need to forget she was losing Oliver forever.

He had argued with her on that but she knew better. He would have a wife to take care of and to worry about and later on he and Laurel would have kid’s, Felicity would be a memory fading away as time goes by.

Then there was the Cooper situation. He had held her against her will some while back for he needed her to hack a particularly encrypted server, she managed at the time to held her own and SCPD got her out. Cooper managed to escape the SCPD that night.

Oliver and Tommy were both worried about her and visited her at the hospital but she got mostly shallow cuts and bruises and the Doctor had allow her to get back home. She felt fine and she was sure Cooper wouldn’t be back so soon so she refused Oliver and Tommy proposed bodyguard protection.

But that was then now Cooper was back; SCPD could only provide advice and wait for him to make a move, and the bodyguards Ugh… She just wanted to be left alone while the happy world she once dreamt about crumbled down on her. Was that too much to ask?

 

Mr. Steel was shock receiving her resignation letter, that very morning.

“Ms. Smoak, you're leaving? You are one of our best IT experts. Queen Consolidated needs you. We can upgrade your reward package if that is the problem, or you can take some paid vacation, I know you have been under a lot of stress lately.”

“It’s nothing to do with Queen Consolidated or anything you could do or offer, Mr. Steel.” It took some time to convince Mr Steel he couldn’t do anything to retain her.

“I just have one request Sir. Don’t tell anything to Oliver just yet. It’s the happiest occasion of his life, his getting married; I don’t want to cast a shadow over it.”

Mr. Steel agreed not to tell his stepson only because he knew her decision to leave Queen Consolidated would definitely make him sad and worried about Felicity.

Felicity hadn’t told Mr. Steel she was going to disappear altogether and not only leave Queen Consolidated.

 

 

She got her car in to the garage at her apartment building right next to the rental she got early that week. Using the excuse of finding out prices for limos and limo driver’s for the wedding (as if that was even necessary) she had trick the young bodyguard in to waiting by the door of a dozen car rental’s, in one she got this SUV with tainted windows perfect for her plans.

She got up stairs packed the rest of her stuff and, leaving the living room light and TV on, got back to the garage and drove off in the SUV.

A faint smile crossed her lips when she spotted Diggle looking up to her apartment windows.

She had a feeling he was too good of a bodyguard to let some stripper’s distract him, nevertheless it would take him some time to find it strange that the living room light would stay on. And by then she would be far gone.


	2. Felicity Smoak disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at the party Oliver Queen is informed Felicity Smoak has disappeared and that John Diggle's men are searching for clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the second chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native english speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Oliver was enjoying himself, Tommy and Felicity had planned everything to perfection. He was surrounded by friends and the girls were really something, he could only imagine Felicity talking to them (he knew it was her) arranging everything.

He noticed Felicity leaving, he also noticed Dig following her out, she was safe at home by now, he was sure. Until he saw Dig come back, in the time this man worked with him Oliver was able to understand when things weren’t going the way he planned, and that was the look on Dig’s face when he nodded asking Oliver for a word.

“What’s up?”

“Felicity’s gone.”

He felt is body cold like a block of ice suddenly appear on his gut.

“What do you mean gone?”

“She went home. Got the lights on. I was down stairs on watch. It was about 15 m I was looking until I found strange that the light was still on and no movement so I went to the garage her car was there. Came outside, still no movement got up to the house only to find it empty. My guys are searching in the vicinity for clues.”

Fear had taken over him. He was lost…. He walked to the door

“Oliver it’s your bachelor party, man.  Is it a good idea to leave?”

No it wasn’t a good idea to leave, he knew that, he just couldn’t think, Felicity was gone. Did someone take her?

“I didn’t saw anyone entering the building Oliver. Neither did my man saw anyone when they did the sweep before Felicity arrived home.”

Oliver give Diggle a surprised look

“I’m a professional Oliver. When Felicity is not there I always have someone on the lookout by her door.”

While taking in all the party she had organized for him and that now he only wished to escape from, Oliver asked

“In your expert opinion what could possibly had happen?”

“In my expert opinion I think Felicity left on her own accord but I’m covering all the bases.”

Felicity leaving by her own devise and decision? Oliver couldn't believe that, she wouldn't do that to him.

“Hey Oliver. I think the girls are missing you.” Tommy was right by his side and he couldn’t help…

“Tommy, is Felicity ok?”

“Ya. Has far as I know” Tommy was now taking in Oliver’s face and noticing something was clearly bothering him “she went home because in her own words it was time for the boys to be without girls around, except for them of course.” Pointing at the strippers, “Must say she picked them perfectly, she knows you well.”

Tommy thought she was home, Oliver knew better.

“Is something bothering you? You look worried.”

"No" Oliver forced a smile.

Like all rich families members in the world Oliver knew he had to push on and stay in the party in his honor. Diggle watched as Oliver put on a happy mask and join in the party but he could tell he was aching to leave and join the search for Felicity.

That night nothing was found that could give a clue to her whereabouts.

In the morning Diggle organized a meeting with all his personnel. It was not long until he found something off, Felicity had been getting in rental car companies supposedly to get budget on renting limos for the wedding. There was no need to rent limos, the Queen’s and their guests had more limos then the rest of Starling so she must have rented a car for herself.

Oliver couldn’t believe it to be true but she had left by her own will. Any attempts to find her trail online were found useless, she was completely gone.

At Queen Consolidated he found she wasn't expected at work, she had taken some days leave before Oliver’s wedding.

Maybe she just took a couple of day’s leave and be back, Oliver kept this phrase like a mantra in his head.

 

“Tommy hi”

“Hi yourself. Haven’t see you since the bachelor party.”

“Been busy I guess. I haven’t see you nor Felicity for that matter since the party” it pained him deceiving Tommy but he need to know what he knew and Tommy and Felicity were close.

“You haven’t? You don’t have time even to get downstairs and thank her for her work? Wedding must be keeping you really busy then.”

Tommy didn’t know she wasn’t at work he thought she was downstairs the relief that flooded him from knowing Felicity didn’t trust Tommy enough to confide in him neither, was quickly replace by worry, Tommy had no clue on her whereabouts either.

“She’s not downstairs Tommy. She’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone?”

“Diggle followed her home that night and stood outside only to find out later she tricked him and left in a rental car she arranged for.”

Tommy was now almost as worried as Oliver, he knew she had Cooper after her and Cooper would stop at nothing to get her.

Oliver got him up to speed on all intel they gathered so far.

“Wait Oliver, I remembered something. The other day before your party I came to her office and she wasn’t in, a colleague told me she was in a meeting with Walter. Have you talked to Walter?”

“No.” The thought never crossed his mind.  When it came to Felicity, Walter always keeped Oliver in the knowing, so the meeting had to had been requested by her. What the hell did Felicity wanted to talk to Walter?

He went to Walter's office and explained about Cooper, the result of Felicity contacting SCPD on Cooper's return, and that he and Tommy were worried about Felicity, her safety and lack of news.

“Felicity asked me to tell you this only after the wedding but I can see you are right concerning to her safety and SCPD maybe in need of this information. She asked for a meeting to resign from Queen Consolidated. She is not coming back, I have tried everything I could to retain her but to no avail.”

She had run. The truth dawn on Oliver faster than lightning, she run from Cooper, from Starling, from him.

He told Diggle all is conversation with Walter while they were getting back to Queen Mansion. And has Felicity's running was becoming more and more real, Oliver's need to feel her right there by his side grew stronger.

“Take me to Felicity's.”

“There’s nothing there, Oliver”

One look at Oliver's face and Diggle just drove him there no questions asked.

Diggle never before had seen Oliver so lost and he understood; Oliver needed to see for himself, he needed to see and feel Felicity's absence to make it real. What surprised Diggle was the desperation he perceived in Oliver and for a woman, he wonder if Oliver understood the nature and depth of his own feelings towards Felicity, at this point.


	3. The absence of Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing Felicity Smoak took the decision to leave and lose herself in the World for no one to find, Oliver Queen confronts the void Felicity left behind. And get's some truth serum from his friend Tommy Merlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the third chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native english speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Oliver entered Felicity’s apartment and her smell took him by surprise. It was a shock to his senses. He felt the void inside of him, the void that once was taken by Felicity and it was a bigger part of him that he ever imagine. He crossed the living room, where they sat together hundred times, and slowly made his way to her bedroom. The closets were empty, she had left nothing behind except her smell, the only remnant of her. Her absence was, suddenly, physically painful, his body too much for his legs to bare and, with his back against the door frame, he sledded to the floor. He never had felt a pain as deep in to his core as this. He sat there in desperation as the light outside deemed and the night came crawling.

Suddenly he felt someone by his side sitting down, he didn't care who it was, it wasn’t Felicity and that was the only person he wanted by his side now.

“Laurel called. You were supposed to be at the reception. Remember?”

It was Tommy. Oliver had felt the phone rigging and vibrating but it was like the phone was too deep in water or he was, he really didn’t know nor cared.

“She's not coming back is she?”

Has Tommy heard Oliver's question he felt he was getting dangerously close to losing it. This man, sitting right beside him, his childhood friend, was marrying Laurel. Laurel, the woman he himself Tommy Merlyn, loved, and here he was, sitting in the dark, a man devastated, for a woman, a friend, to whom he never showed any need or especial appreciation for.

Tommy understood Felicity, he understood why she just left, he wish he could do the same, but he was a Merlyn, he couldn't just vanish, if anything the tabloid's would find him. So he had to stay and deal with the situation but it was getting harder and harder as the wedding got nearer and now having Oliver, the man who was going to make the love of his life happy and take her away from him forever, looking a mess on Felicity's bedroom floor was too much for Tommy to deal with.

“What did you thought was going to happen, Oliver? I'm truly curious. How did you saw all this playing out? Felicity here, you hovering over her until Laurel would take due precedence by becoming your wife, and then what? Felicity waiting here for, a maybe, a moment in time you would remember she existed and came here, or, even better, going to her office at Queen Consolidated smile at her and maybe give her a gentle notch? She's not a pet, Oliver, for you to give a treat from time to time when you fell like it.”

Even trough his pain Oliver was shocked at the words leaving Tommy's mouth.

“And then when you and Laurel had your first kid he or she would call her aunt-y Felicity like it will Thea? Seriously Oliver what did you expect?”

Tommy was aware he was pouring all he had bottled inside for years but he couldn't help himself and Oliver needed to be remembered that everything in life, every course of action, every decision, had consequences and many times those consequences fell on others.

He waited for an answer while Oliver struggled, trying to process all his friend had said. 

“I don't know what I expected Tommy, but I never considered Felicity a pet, she's my friend...”

“Is she? Really? What do you really know about her, Oliver, on a personal level. Do you know what makes her laugh? What makes her get up every morning? Who she loves? Do you know any thing about her deepest wishes, desires or expectations?”

The more Tommy talked the more Oliver was aware his friend was making him look the truth right in the eyes, and it was like drinking acid, it burned.

“Your right I don't know much of..." Oliver stopped himself considering the truthfulness of his answer "...nothing about Felicity true inside self, what I know is I can't bare not having her here with me. I need her, Tommy.”

“And she needed you, she loved you, she still loves you. She's going to lose you forever to Laurel that is painful enough, she doesn't need to watch it happen. Going to the wedding and even though totally crushed inside, make a happy face and pretend. Pretend she's fine, pretend that her friendly shoulder will be there for you if you need it, which would be a lie for your comfort Oliver for it can't possibly be it wouldn't be fair to neither Felicity nor Laurel, if it did; pretend she's happy, just pretend she wasn't hurting.”

“Felicity is in love with me? Why didn't she tell me?”

Tommy had to laugh, a pity laugh, pity for this man many considered a pillar, a guide, so oblivious to what was going on with the people closest to him.

“What? To feel humiliated? To feel awkward around you from that moment on? She loves you Oliver but, it always has been Oliver and Laurel, Laurel and Oliver ever since she met you. In fact even before that. Remember back when we met Laurel?”

Oliver's thoughts were far from Laurel, they were totally taken by a small blond IT girl he always view as a friend and now, he just didn't know, but he was beginning to grasp she was more, but he did his best to oblige Tommy's request.

“I remember.”

Tommy hardly heard Oliver's answer. In his mind he had traveled back in to the past. He was in a room full of people from which he only noticed one.

“She was so beautiful. Smiling. I manage to get to her trough a mutual friend and I loved her right then and there. You arrived with some girl by your side, as always, and we started all four talking. At first I noticed the dazzling smiles she was giving you and then her dreamy eyes all over you and I knew I'd lost her. And I couldn't even blame you because you were being a total ass that night, as per usual back then, feeling the girl that was with you. I remember the girl giggling, trying to pretend it wasn't uncomfortable the way you were touching her. But none of it matter, Laurel had decided she wanted you I had to accept it. And accept I did and I do. I will be at the wedding, I am the best man no less." a vague and deeply sad smile peaked on Tommy's lips just for a moment "Unlike Felicity I can't run from this I have to face it and behave as a Merlyn man should.”

Tommy's last few words were a imitation of his father's voice. Malcom Merlyn was a strict man. To avoid problems with his father Tommy had to behave no less then a perfect example of heir to the leader of the Merlyn's family.

“You are in love with Laurel? Tommy, I never knew, I would never...”

“Like I said I accept it, it was Laurel's choice. I was there, remember. She came at you. Since that first night, everywhere you went she was there, and she hovered over you, I saw it and it hurt every time. Then one day you broke, and you fell for her. It was her decision and you would be compelled to accept it sooner or later, just like I did. Which, of course, doesn't mean I am happy with it.”

Oliver couldn't even speak, it was all too much. How could he be so obtuse, so blind. Did he even know any of his closest friend's?

“I'm going home, Oliver. I can see you are OK so if Laurel call's me again I will tell her that. I won't tell her where you are." after all Oliver just heard Tommy knew he needed some time alone and he would do his best to give it to him.

"I am and always will be your friend Oliver.” with all the "truth serum" delivered and the assurance of friendship given, Tommy got up and left Felicity's apartment while Oliver remain sitting on the floor looking even more broken than before.

It was hard to believe something could hurt more than Felicity's absence but Oliver had just found out he could hurt much worst, like a dagger cutting through his gut slowly and surely while he was right awake. Felicity was gone, a big part of him missed her enough for is heart to stumble and for his lungs to refuse breathing at a normal pace, and he just found out he didn't knew his friends as well as he should and that was entirely his fault.

Tommy, for all it's worth, was there for Oliver and in time Oliver believed he could do right by him, has he could for Laurel.

Laurel...while hearing Tommy it dawn on him he wasn't in love with Laurel, and he doubted he ever was. Tommy was right, she hunted him until he gave up. Did he really wanted a life with her? The no was suddenly so clear in his head. He wanted to be with someone he was in love with and that loved him back. He knew enough about Laurel to know that their relationship wasn't that kind of relationship, they were together, in retrospect, because Oliver was too lazy to follow the harder path that was finding the right woman for himself he had chosen to pick the easier path of just accepting what was offered to him. In that particular he thought Tommy was wrong, the decision to be Oliver and Laurel was taken by both Laurel and Oliver. Oliver knew he wasn't innocent hence the need to do right both by Tommy and by Laurel.

Has for Felicity he never knew caring for someone could be this way, it was more than caring. Oliver searched for the right word to describe what it was, and when he finally found it it was like the hole inside himself got bigger. He was in love with Felicity, he could see it now clear as water, he loved her, and, no matter what, he would find her.

His phone rang yet again, it was Laurel. He had to talk to her but it was going to be hard so a face to face talk was the only way to go. And he couldn't do it now. He was feeling hurt, alone, abandoned, destroyed, a shadow of himself. His all world had fallen apart for it was like a castle of clouds that a breath of wind scatters in the sky, a dream only he thought real. 

The bruises Tommy had cause were profound, but Felicity's silent acceptance, the way she just left believing it would be nothing to him, believing she was nothing to him, like she didn't matter, like she wasn't important, and the hole she left in his soul was so much more deep.


	4. Felicity Smoak roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak left Starling City. She knows Felicity has to disappear and where better than where she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the forth chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native english speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Has she drove, crossing state lines, she rewind her plan over in her head. The only detail of her Oliver, Tommy and even Cooper knew that could help them tracking her was that her mother was in Las Vegas. That's why Vegas was her first scheduled stop.

In Vegas she would leave the rental and get by her mother’s work to tell her she had accepted a new job.

She was sure both Diggle and Cooper would manage to track her down to Vegas so that was the city where Felicity Smoak would end and Megan Smoke would begin. She found it safer using a variation of her own name, in her opinion it lessen the probability of error.

Megan was her middle name, Smoke sounded like Smoak. That made the new name not a complete fake and she felt comfortable with it.

As she drove she couldn't help but reminisce the last time she was on this same road. She was going to Starling City and she felt equally anxious and excited. She just got her job at Queen Consolidated, one of the top IT development corporations in the country. She was going to work on internal system's audit, some would say it wasn't the best position in the IT department, she would argue that it takes one to know one and, as she loved hacking, she enjoyed protection and encryption of systems and, when ever she faced a hacking attempt on her system, she loved analyzing the way it was done and find ways to prevent the hack to work on her system ever again.

Mostly she was anxious for she tend to be introvert. She enjoyed working with computers more than working with people. Getting to a new environment brought challenges, social ones, that required social skills, the ones she lacked having.

Things had gone fairly smooth thought, she found IT tech's were generally more introvert then extrovert and soon Queen Consolidated was like a home to her, her own little nest, of sorts. That was even more true for, arriving at Starling, she could only afford a tiny house part, the rest of the house occupied by her landlady noisy family, in The Glades.

She soon found out that the part of The Glades she was in wasn't the safer part and that public transport was scarce, and generally deem unsafe, mainly from 2 a.m. to 5 a.m. but she couldn't yet afford a better place so she managed the best way she could, which translated in to spending most of her time at work and getting the bus home at 1 a.m. at the latest.

She hardly had any one she could call a friend in Starling, looking back she was sure she didn't even know what a friend was. The few social interactions she had mostly involved hacking databases to erase parking tickets and other fines which usually provided her with a "friend for life". At the time that was what she thought a friend was.

One afternoon, after more or less a month at Queen Consolidated, she heard someone say "Felicity Smoak." immediately she turned and was stunned to find Oliver Queen himself standing in her office.

"Hi. I'm Oliver Queen."

"I know who you are, your Mr. Queen." Oh crap, she felt herself babbling uncontrollably.

"No, No. Mr. Queen was my father."

"Yes but his dead. And your not..." double crap "... that's why you are able to came down to the IT department and listen to me babble." control yourself woman "which will end in 3...2...1..." she struggled to put up her best professional stance to her boss stepson, the faint amused smile on his face didn't help her. Luckily the awkward moment didn't last very long has Oliver presented a laptop and she immediately focused on it. 

Someone had made a number on this laptop.

"I had an accident with my personal laptop. I... dropped it."

It was a lie, the laptop look like it had been run over. She couldn't help but to look him in the eye thinking "BS, Mr Queen."

To her surprise he just smile back, with a smile that would melt any woman to the core, and she suddenly understood how so many women fell for him.

"Okay" she looked back to the laptop. Professional as she wanted to show herself to be and that she was, she had to stop looking at that smiley face.

" I was hoping you would help me for I need to recover the data stored in it. I was told you were the go to IT expert for this kind of thing."

She just nodded as she was already focusing on the laptop.

She worked on the laptop for the rest of the day. Someone definitely had run over it but she managed to retrive the users data.

"Hi, again" Oliver was at her office, yet again "I was surprised when security told me I wasn't the last to leave. That one employee was still here. You do realize it's almost 3 a.m."

Oh crap, she had lost track of time. How would she get home at this time of night?

"Have you had anything to eat?"

She had to take a moment to think before answering which was probably funny because there was a smile in Oliver's face again.

"No... I have finish the work on your laptop though."

The smile vanished completely from his face.

"Come one I will take you for a bite to eat and then give you a ride home."

Her first instinct was to refuse but she was hungry and his offer to give her a ride home was her best bet on getting there unscathed.

He took her to Belly Burger's on his bike. The bike ridding scared her a bit but she couldn't back down now and so she focus on the new plan she was developing for updating Queen Consolidated systems security rather then all the raw emotions, she classified has fear, that run trough her.

After they eaten she give directions to her house. She could see in his face he wasn't happy driving to that part of The Glades but he dropped her off outside her door and waited for her to get inside. 

The next day, by the end of the day, Oliver and his friend Tommy, were at her office door to give her a ride home.

From that day forward Oliver or Tommy or both were there by her office door to give her a ride home every working day. They would stop for a drink before riding to her house. Oliver and Tommy clearly knew her neighborhood was dangerous and this was their way to protect her, she guessed.

When together they keep the conversations light. Felicity liked to keep personal things to herself, the past being too painful the present none existent; Oliver and Tommy where tired of people asking question and demanding answer's.

By the time she moved to a better neighborhood, to a place of her own, and bought a small car, the three of them were already so used to the routine of closing the day's work by having a drink and talk about everything and nothing that they just keep doing it.

Then there was the Cooper incident Oliver and Tommy were there for her. When the Hospital told her they were releasing her, has she only had shallow cuts and bruises she didn't need to stay, it was Oliver that drove her home. And it was Oliver that sleep in her sofa that night even if she insisted she was fine. For the first time she understood what it was to have friends. 

She remember quite clearly when things started to went south. Oliver was especially happy when they sat at the table at the end of that day.

"I asked Laurel to marry me and she said yes." Oliver stated with an elated smile on his face.

Inside her something broke, she didn't know what, but suddenly, for a moment, her breathing felt short has a strange acute pain, feeling almost like a panic attack, took over her. Both she and Tommy made the customary wishes but something had change, she could feel it.

Later that night at home she cried herself to sleep as she realized what had broken. Her heart had broken. And she blamed herself for it. She always knew Oliver and Laurel were an item how did she turn in to the oldest cliche in the world by falling for the unattainable guy?

And for that mistake she was paying her due.

She was driving back to Vegas, jobless, heart broken, her life in ruins; so much the opposite of the way she first travel this road.

 

It was morning when she arrived in Vegas. She was beat but, purposely, rented a storage locker for her stuff and returned the SUV to the rental.

Next she went by her mom's work. She knew she was there, Felicity always had her mother's schedule downloaded from the Casino's server's every week. She loved her mom and needed to know she was safe. At work, with all the Casino Security, she was.

Since Cooper had resorted to use Donna to get to her last time, Felicity started telling everyone she and Donna didn't get along anymore. In her mind if Cooper thought she and Donna were estranged he wouldn't target Donna. Felicity was willing to pretend if that meant keeping her mom safe.

“Felicity sweetie what a nice surprise." Donna hug her daughter tight in her arms. Felicity struggle a bit to embrace her back has her arms were almost pinned down by Donna's.

"What’s wrong?” Donna could see her daughter wasn’t well.

“I’m just tired that’s all” Felicity forced a smile. She knew she couldn't fool Donna. Over the years she had tried over and over again to fool her mom, but Donna amazingly, always knew when something was up.

“You should rest, sweetheart. Are you staying? You can stay with me.” Felicity knew her mother all too well, if she'd stay Donna would extract every bit of information off of her, effortlessly. 

“No, mom. I just came by to tell you that I will be gone for a while. I got a very good job offer, the kind we can't say no to, but it’s quite far from here.”

“Oh! And you took it didn’t you?” Felicity could tell she was upset, almost mad.

“Yes, mom. It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Which means you are leaving." That was really the only problem. Donna had, like Felicity, serious abandonment issues after Felicity's father left.

"I came here, personally, to tell you about it and to tell you I love you very much and that I will never ever leave you. I'm not my father, mom. He hurt us both remember? I would never do that to anyone.”

Donna knew her daughter enough to know she was telling the truth.

“I will be in touch.” Felicity added.

“Promise me?”

“I promise.” Felicity didn’t know how she was going to do that but she was going to stay in touch, she wouldn’t abandon Donna, ever.

She left Donna with a kiss and a renew of her promise to be in touch and went through to the Casino floor. It had been ages since she was in a Casino floor. The last time, Donna saved her from going through the very bad hour the security guards reserved for card counters.

Back then she was just a reckless kid counting cards, but now she was a grown woman, she was not reckless, she was smart, she needed the extra money, this security guards team didn't know her and she had gotten better in counting cards, so ,with a smile, she sat at a blackjack table. At the end of the hour she manage to earn a fairly good amount of money, she had lost and she had won, but the balance wasn't in favor of the house this time, she thought with a smile.

Next on her list was writing Oliver a letter. It was the most difficult thing she ever did but she couldn’t leave him without at least telling him she was safe. Like she told Donna she wasn't her father.

She would send it to Queen Consolidated making sure he would get it only after his honeymoon with Laurel.

She posted the letter and that was Felicity’s Smoak final act.

 

Exiting the Casino's bathroom she was the dark haired girl she was born to and ready to start her life over has Megan Smoke.

She got to the Casino’s parking lot and opened the door to the car she bought. The car dealer, a very nice Canadian guy trying to make a good living in Vegas, was happy to help Ms. Smoke dealing with everything online and by phone, it helped she paid for it in full via wired transfer.

From Vegas she headed South. She needed a nice warm state and a place by the sea. She smiled to herself as she look at the long road ahead.


	5. On Felicity's trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, with Diggle's invaluable help, works on following Felicity after he broke the wedding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the fifth chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native english speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Laurel's living room wasn't spacious but it was feminine and comfortable at this time, however, Oliver was feeling anything less then comfortable. Sitting in her sofa waiting for her to finish the phone call and sit with him.

He had planned his speech over and over in his head, it was going to be painful for both but specially Laurel.

"Hi, love. Sorry about that, it was Sara, she's a mess, again. You know how she his."

Yes he knew perfectly how Sara was. Laurel didn't know how intimately well he knew how her sister Sara was and he wished she never would. So he just nodded and focused on the matter at hand.

"Laurel I need to talk to you."

"Oliver is something wrong?"

She could sense something was off, his stance was rigid and it was like some unfathomable wedge she couldn't see was there between them. To reassure herself she got closer to him putting her hand over his. She felt a almost imperceptible titch but Oliver's hand didn't move from under her's.

"You can say that. I'm calling the wedding off."

The words were simple enough but it was like her brain couldn't process them. Her hand faulted, Oliver's hand was still under hers but she stopped feeling it. She was numb, all her body was numb.

"I think... I don't understand... what are you saying, Oliver?"

"I won't marry you, Laurel"

She got up and sit down again. She was fidgeting, trying to find words in the middle of the pain that completely overwhelmed her.

"But the wedding his just a few days away, Oliver. You can't do this. What would we tell the guests, and the journalists. Oh God... the tabloids."

"It's my decision, I will take the fall."

"But Oliver we love each other."

Oliver wanted to tell her she could only speak for herself but that would be just mean and this was painful enough as it was. He hated seeing Laurel like this and being it was his wrong doing he felt even worst.

"I don't love you, Laurel. In fact I now know I never did. I can't marry you feeling like that, you deserve better, you deserve someone that loves you."

Inside Laurel pain was gradually shifting to anger. He really was serious about this. How dare he?

"It's that... what's her name... Felicity, isn't it?"

This took Oliver totally off guard. He had prepare himself to all arguments he expected Laurel would use except, this one.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have been all over her for week's. I was happy to see her gone, finally I would have a fiancee that gave attention to me and not some unknown Queen Consolidated IT girl."

It was now Oliver's anger that was building up.

"She was my friend, Laurel. And she was and is in danger."

"Maybe so but she is gone, she's out of your life, and from the little I manage to get from Tommy she's not coming back ever again. I wish her all the luck and happiness in her life but I'm glad she's out of your life for good."

That was just the thing she wasn't out of his life, quite the opposite, she was a more powerful presence in his life now than she was ever before.

Laurel bringing Felicity up to the fold was a low blow to Oliver. He understood Laurel was hurting but the fact was the wedding was off because he didn't love her. He had to be sure Laurel would register that. For the rest, the more he stayed listening to her lose her self-control the more compromised a eventual future friendship would be, and being that Tommy was in love with her and Tommy was his best friend he would do anything to preserve at least the possibility of being in the same room together in the future.

"Laurel I am not in love with you, I never was. I'm not going to marry you."

That was all Oliver had to tell her.

"I'm sorry I've put you in this awful situation but I couldn't possibly make you happy. I won't be in Starling on the wedding date. Has for the tabloids you can say to them what ever you like about me but only about me. I will let you do the public announcement provided it's issued until tomorrow. Now I'm going home and tell my family, I want them to hear it from me."

Oliver left Laurel's home, never to come back. The only sound in the room was her sobbing and it broke Oliver's heart he was the one that inflicted that pain but there was no other choice.

 

Diggle couldn’t believe Oliver did that. He couldn’t believe Oliver told Laurel just days before the wedding he wouldn't be there.

Laurel wasn’t one of Dig favorite people but he couldn’t stop to pity her. She must had expected it though, Dig did. It was crystal clear Felicity took priority over Laurel in Oliver’s mind. What he was finding hard to believe was seeing Oliver, for the first time, fighting and doing what needed to be done no matter how painful it was. And it was painful he could see it in Oliver's eyes.

Publicly it was going to be a scandal of epic proportions. Every news media would be all over it. For now and only with a few in the know things were hard on Oliver already. His mother had taken it pretty hard, Walter was also disapproving even if underneath Dig had a feeling he understood, Thea was the only one at Queen Mansion that really could see Oliver’s pain even if she didn’t knew all that was happening.

“Ollie, you know Laurel is like a sister but YOU are my brother so I’m right here for you. I can see something is dreadfully wrong. What is it? It could help if you talk about it with someone.”

Oliver listen to everyone and was grateful to Thea but he only needed one person and she wasn’t there. She had always been there to the extent that he took her presence for granted and now he was suffering for not realizing how much he needed her, how much he could have done to keep her with him.

 His friend Tommy was torn. He saw the breakup coming and he was there, by Laurel side, holding her hand, as soon as she called him after Oliver left. But to be with Laurel he wasn't present at Oliver's side and Tommy knew he was hurting and in need of all help he could get to find Felicity. He told Oliver exactly that by phone.

"Stay with Laurel, Tommy. You are helping me by helping her, trust me."

"Any leads?"

"No. She left her phone home, disconnected; she empty her bank accounts and there's no card movements. Dig is still looking for the right rental car dealer."

"Can you search their databases for her ID?"

"Felicity could but, with our limited IT knowledge in that area, combined with the fact she went in to many car rental houses, with need to narrow it down. Dig had also contacted some friend over in Vegas, maybe she went to her mom."

"Maybe, but as I recall she and her mom didn't spoke."

"We are covering all the bases, Tommy."

"Call me if you know anything."

"Will do, Tommy, will do."

"And, Oliver. Laurel his making the public announcement tomorrow by 10 a.m. she doesn't want to tell you, she's angry and she wants to make you suffer so... try to protect yourself."

"Thanks for the head's up, Tommy."

 

Laurel completely trashed Oliver by using her playboy fame, nothing worked better than a well know truth to cover the lie, Laurel was the one to break the engagement off and decided not to marry Oliver Queen.

After that Queen Consolidated was like refuge for Oliver. His office was the only place where he could be without unfriendly looks and or words and without journalists tackling him. In here he could work on tracking Felicity with Dig. He was so very grateful for Dig. Besides being a great professional he was showing himself to be a good friend and Oliver wasn't but amazed of the way he was helping him. 

"Oliver, Felicity return the car to the rental's shop in Vegas."

Finally a clue they could follow, Oliver was aching to move, to do something other than waiting.

"Let's go."

He grabbed some papers and some correspondence from his desk to his briefcase while Dig called their pilot.

They were airborne in less than an hour.

Oliver open his brief case and something fell off from the middle of the paper's. It was and unopened envelope. That was odd. Has he turned it, to see the sender he found there wasn't one and their was no need to be one, he knew that handwriting on Queen Consolidated address anywhere, it was Felicity's.

He opened it eagerly.

_“Oliver_

_By know you know I left willingly. Don’t fear for my safety, Cooper is good but I’m better, I know exactly where he his, I’m tracking his movements so he won’t get to me._

_I can't leave you without and explanation and a final request._

_While driving back to Vegas I was recalling the day we met. Do you remember?_

_You lied to me then but I helped you and, in turn, you helped me. That night, if it wasn't for your, I would probably had talked to Queen Consolidated security in order to spend the night at my office, you got me home, safe._

_I never had anyone protecting me like you did ,that day and all then ones after that, except my mom._

_I loved our little get together's at the end of each day, I enjoyed the car conversations and the occasional get together's at my house. It was all so gradually I didn't even acknowledge my feelings for you were evolving. But then the day you told me and Tommy about the engagement it all came crushing like a sea wave on a cliff on a stormy day, I, Felicity Smoak, was in love with the unattainable Oliver Queen. I cried so much that night, Oliver, the pain was so real. I had made the stupidest mistake a woman can make ,fall, for someone she can't have and a friend no less._

_I picked myself up, pull myself together, and stick to the daily routine. Got up, work, a drink with you and/or Tommy, home. I barely functioned for days, weeks even._

_In Tommy I found someone I could talk about what was going on with me, things I couldn't possibly tell you, I didn't know what your reaction would be if I told you but I knew what my reaction would be, I would be unable to look you in the eyes or be alone with you ever again and I needed you in my life, I need that so much. For our friendship I would have endured the wedding, for you, for you to be happy, with Tommy support._

_But then Cooper showed up and you where there, right there, holding me, comforting me, I almost kissed you a couple of times while we sat together in my couch. When it wasn’t you it was Diggle, constantly reminding me of things you wanted or not wanted me to do, and then it was too much. Too much to lose, I had already accept losing you forever becoming a memory fading in to oblivion but now I had a glimpse of what I really was losing, your love, your protection, your presence, our quite moments, the losing became real and it was too much for me handle._

_Please forgive me for not being stronger, you deserved a better and stronger friend. At this time though I have to recollect myself, I fell to nothing, I got lost somewhere along the way and I need myself back._

_I’m writing you from Vegas I came to say farewell to my mom and to leave all that was Felicity behind, this is were she started this is where she end's._

_I wish you all the happiness in the world, you are my best friend and I love you more that I ever thought it would be possible to love someone._

_Understand I have to be away at least for a while and don't try to find me._

_Forever yours_

_Felicity”_

When finished Oliver he extended the letter to Diggle.

"Felicity's..."

Has Diggle read the letter, Oliver revised it in is mind.

Oliver remembered the day he met Felicity. A pissed off Sara Lance had official terminated an enjoyable exclusively sex related relationship with him by running over his laptop. He lied to Felicity but he knew he hadn't fooled her at the time, she saw trough his crappy excuse in a split second, and without a word, called him on it. That day she save his, and Tommy's life. His laptop contain and important project they were developing to present to Walter and Malcom Merlyn, all their hard work would be gone if it wasn't for her.

Finding out were she lived shock and terrified him and later Tommy. She was so frail and sweet, fresh in Starling City, and lived on the baddest part of town. At first they just gave her rides for her protection and as a way to repaid a favor she unknowingly had provided, but after a while Oliver and Tommy just appreciate her for her wit, her sassy and sometimes goofy answers, and her spirit. She was not frail, far from it. She provided them an escape from all the people just hovering for favors, posing question, demanding, collecting; she was like a ray of sunshine in an generally gloom world and they gotten use to having a bit of it everyday.

And now he knew for how long she had loved him, in silence. Now, that he knew how loving someone really felt, that he knew how painful it was not being able to touch the person you love, he tears pricked his eyes. So much pain and suffering she had gone through all this time, and he... just oblivious to all of it.

"How could I not notice? How?'"

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up like that. She's stronger than you thought, Oliver. She hid the small tell tail signs very well, I almost missed them myself."

"What do you mean? You knew?"

"I saw it, Oliver, but it's not my place to interfere and she didn't look like she was going to act on it. I have the advantage to be watching from far and the professional skill to analyze all people that surround the person I'm protecting, in this case you, Oliver, but I must be honest that, from what I read, she even fooled me for a while."

Which made Diggle add one more skill to Felicity's personal file that could make their quest harder. And it was difficult, at best, already. 

Oliver was too emotional to extract from the letter the important tips it contained for the mission they were undergoing.

First of all Felicity was even smarter then they thought she had always been a step ahead of Cooper, the only problem was Cooper had made friends in jail and Felicity probably wasn’t factoring those in.

Second she wasn't in Vegas anymore but she was there and she was at the post office, at least, and probably at her mother’s home or work.

Third they weren’t looking for a Felicity Smoak anymore.

“Oliver, do you know her mother?”

“Not personally. Her name is Donna Smoak, and she’s a waitress at Casino's. According to Felicity she and her don't get along.”

“I think we will find that to be a lie.”

Has the plane started his descent to Vegas Oliver shot a puzzled look to Dig. Diggle was sure, Felicity wouldn't go to her mother's, at a risk of being caught or traced, if she didn't care deeply for her. And in Vegas there was always a security camera watching. Dig was counting on that.

 

 


	6. Donna Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Diggle meet Donna Smoak. They find Felicity's mom can be though if her cub is in danger or hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the sixth chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native English speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Driving through Vegas, Oliver was on the phone updating Tommy. Tommy was still with Laurel. She was calming down, slowly.

Laurel wasn't "murderously" angry at Oliver anymore and she was reassessing her life, with Tommy's help. Tommy thought she would eventually find out, for herself, that she and Oliver really wouldn't have worked out in the end.

Hanging up Oliver smiled at Diggle trough the rear view mirror.

“Tommy and Laurel. I missed a lot didn’t I??”

“That’s what happens when you are too wrapped around yourself, you lose perspective to all others around you.”

“And I do think they would make a nice couple.”

“So do you and Felicity and guess what, here we are in Vegas to meet her mother, who may or may not know she knew you and was your friend. Still, we are expecting her to volunteer information on her daughter's whereabouts to, in the worst case scenario, a couple of strangers.”

“Your right.  We should consider that Felicity might not have told her mother anything about me, same she did to me about her mother. The rule was, if she didn't talk about it we would respect that and don't ask about it like she did to us. In retrospect it was a dumb rule." 

“Don’t beat yourself too hard. I tried to find out more from her, it would be easy to protect her if I knew her background a bit better, she was like a shell.”

“But I never even tried, Diggle. I never even tried. I took her for granted like a “thing” over a mantel piece.”

Diggle was counting on Oliver to convince Felicity’s mom into providing the information they needed. He was a public figure so not a total stranger and his love for Felicity was clear every time he talked about her, Diggle figured Donna would see that like he did.

He glanced at Oliver trough the rear-view mirror, his face turned to the life going on outside the window, his eyes searching, checking.

When Oliver wasn't actively engaged in the search he felt lost, Diggle could see so in his stance. When hope wavered his shoulders would slumber, ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly. Right now he was alert watching every face and looking at the crowd outside in the sidewalks.

 

News that Oliver Queen was in Casino’s got to Donna before Oliver did. He was beautiful, sexy, recently made available, rich and the kind of man who doesn't frequent casinos. With all these attributes there wasn't a single employee that wasn't commenting on his presence, specially female's.

Donna smiled at her young co-worker, Missy, that was telling her about it.

"Donna, Oliver Queen. The Oliver Queen. And he looks so yummy."

Missy was just like her way back when, a dreamer. Donna let her be with her day dream's, life would wake her up when and if the time came.

She had a rude awakening when the love of her life walked out on her one day, without a word, after almost 12 years of happiness. She had the memory, and burden, of happy times but most of all she had Felicity, her treasure, her most precious gem.

Oliver Queen attributes were impressive, she had to admit, but like him many rich men when trough the Casino's floor never bothering to even look at the waitress serving them.

"He's coming inside, Donna. What should I do?"

Classic, all the talk of getting herself a rich man was harder to follow through in real life then it was in day dreams.

"If he sits in one of your appointed tables you go there, welcome the customer to Casino's, identify yourself and ask him what he wants to drink and if he wishes something to eat. The standard procedure you were taught to use with all customers, Missy."

Donna keep on smiling, she knew what was going to be Missy next request and she was going to say no. Missy needed to get use to wait on public figures or she would have a hard time working in here.

"Can you do it? Please."

The high pitched with panic voice almost made Donna falter in her decision.

"No I can't. Your tables, your customers to attend."

Oliver Queen walked to the counter. He really was something to look at. Donna was just a waitress and almost double his age but she had eyes to see and was free to appreciate, discreetly.

"He's going to the counter."

Relief filled Missy’s voice. But then something surprising happen, the barman pointed at them, Oliver Queen looked at the pointed direction and nodded to the barman handing him something, a reward maybe.

Has Oliver Queen walked towards them and Missy almost fainted, Donna took these seconds to appreciate the wonderful specimen of a man he was. He definitely could make a woman commit murder for him, no wonder he was a well accomplished playboy.

"Mrs. Donna Smoak?"

Oh... what... did this just happen? Donna snapped out from her own little reverie in a flash. Missy, all flustered, babbled something incoherent and left.

"Yes that's me. I'm Donna Smoak."

And then he smiled. Donna had experience going for her but that was a powerful weapon to resist. If looks and money didn't work he could turn a woman in to a puddle of mush just with that smile.

"I'm Oliver Queen."

"I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen." she must have said something funny because he smiled again. This time almost like a private smile that didn't quite reached his eyes.

"Your daughter said the exact same words to me the first time I met her."

"You know my Felicity?"

"Yes."

He looked around; people were staring at them, eagerly curios.

"Is it possible for us to talk privately?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just tell my super I'm taking my break now."

 

In no time they were sitting in a small booth on the back of the restaurant.

"Being you know my Felicity. Can you tell me why she was so upset the other day?"

She knew Felicity was upset then, her lame excuse didn't cute it, has always. Donna always knew when her baby girl was hiding something, she was a mom it came with the territory. Now that she had Oliver Queen himself sitting in front of her she was sure she was right and that this guy had something to do with it.

Oliver was a bit off his game. He didn't know what he expect Felicity's mom to be like but it sure wasn't this.

This woman was sassy and blonde just like Felicity and yet so very different. Right at this moment he could almost see his mother, Moira, when she asked him to justify himself for some wrong doing, right there in front of him, in Donna.

But, quite differently from what he usually did to Moira, he had the sinking feeling that with Donna honesty was the only way to go, especially because it was clear Felicity didn't talk to her mother about him.

"Probably me."

He saw a spark in her eyes he couldn't tell exactly what it was which, in this case, was good thing.

Oliver's answer made Donna’s entire protective mother instincts come to life. She didn't care who the hell he was, if he had hurt her little girl she would make him wish he never had been born.

"What did you do? Did you hurt my baby?"

Her eyes were fierce, Oliver reacted immediately. If there was one thing Oliver learn from Moira was never to pick a fight with a mother protecting her child. He recoiled a little bit and his tone got apologetic.

"I didn't know. You have to believe me Donna. I would never hurt Felicity if I knew what was going on with her. But I never knew she never told me."

Donna eased a bit. Oliver looked sincere and the way his eyes sadden and his voice faltered when he spoke Felicity's name could only mean one thing. He had feelings for her baby, and he was hurting. Besides she knew Felicity. Even Donna had a hard time extracting anything from her and she had years of practice. Most of the time Donna inferred what was going on with her daughter by the way she looked, moved, smile and reacted. Donna took advantage of being a woman and  of being tuned to her baby almost perfectly. She knew any other person wouldn’t get very far with the task of getting Felicity to share her feelings.

"And she hurt you back didn’t she?"

She touched his hand lightly because she felt he needed a human touch.

"She left, Mrs. Smoak, she was just gone."

"She left without a word?”

Donna didn’t believe that to be true. Felicity wouldn’t do that. She would never do what her father did.

"I was getting married, Mrs. Smoak. She thought she was doing the right thing. Turns out she wasn't. I miss your daughter more than anything. I need…"

Oliver’s voice faltered and Donna couldn’t help but sympathize and relate to this man in front of her. Right this moment she could see beyond the playboy fame an see the man in love, heartbroken, fighting for his happiness. And Felicity was his endgame, her baby girl.

It was right there and then that Donna let Oliver in to her heart, right there alongside Felicity. He would treat her right, Donna was sure, and love her like she deserved to be loved. Donna would help as she could to get him reunited with her baby girl.

“Felicity was here a couple of days ago. She was very tired but I knew something else was up.”

“May I ask what did Felicity tell you?” 

“She made up some cocked-up story about getting a job far away from here and that she would be away for a long time. Which she knows hurts me, in my soul. So she promised to keep in touch. Promised she would never leave me.”

“Can you get in touch with her? An emergency contact?”

“No. She will contact me. If she’s on the run so she won’t be using a phone.”

"We tried to trace her trough the phone she used in Starling. Unsuccessfully."

“She knows how traceable they are. She is an expert at tracking people, I’m told, and she can hack into any network she needs to, ask almost all my co-workers she get's them out of tickets and fines all the time, which makes me even more popular around here.”

She winked at him and Oliver couldn't help smiling. Felicity’s mom was turning out to be a very nice and fun lady to be around.

“If I know Felicity, and I do, I will probably get an internal Casino’s message or something along those lines, she can just send a online message from everywhere she wants.”

“Wait? She’s a hacker?”

“Oh yes a very good one. She got in trouble because of it. That Cooper guy. You know about that right? Oliver, may I call you Oliver, I’m so sorry to ask but how much of a friend were you?"

“I guess not very good one has I never once ask her about herself, her past and her family." a faint and sad smile crossed Oliver's lips

Again Donna touched his hand, this time it lingered enough for her to say.

"Are you sure you didn't? She is elusive, my Felicity. She dodges that kind of questions since she was about 10 years old. And you can be sure she would never have answered any of the questions even if you did ask them."

Entangling both her hands in front of her over the table Donna proceeded.

"Where was I? Oh, I know, hacking. She’s started on computers when she was about 6 or 7 with her father and she just build from there.”

“Her father. Who was he?”

“I think the better phrasing is "who his he" for I don’t think his dead. He left us when Felicity was 9 years old, the cops were after him for something a family member had done and they were trying to pin it on him. He was happy with us but his family would never let him go. Even now if he showed up he would be arrested.”

“A mob family?”

“Don’t really know, he never said his family real name, for our protection, but he was as low as one can get in the organization. He's a computer genius that was his main expertise. At the time that wasn’t really as relevant as it is now.”

“Any chance Felicity could contact him for help?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Any friends she could go to?”

“I don’t know any. You probably know more about her friends than I do.”

"Any place she would want to go? A favorite city? Something like that?"

“Felicity didn't like Vegas but she likes warm weather and loves the ocean breeze."

She missed her little girl so much.

“Mrs. Smoak you talked about Cooper. You should know that he’s also after her. It’s possible he may come here too.”

“So Cooper is back. That stupid low life. Don’t worry he won’t come here; if he does I’ll be sure to get Casino’s Security on him. And please, Oliver, call me Donna.”

It was time to leave and join Diggle. They had a lot of information to process.

“Thank you Donna. I leave you my card. Please, when Felicity contacts you, tell her I’m searching for her. Tell her I won't stop searching for her. And afterwards call me.”

“Yeah sure. I’l tell her”

It didn’t escape Oliver notice she didn't promise to call him back but he hoped she would.

 

He joined Diggle in his hotel room. Dig had been talking to the Casino’s Security Team with his army buddy now private security guard.

"Their security systems are amazing, Oliver, we could even see a pin drop in there."

"You found Felicity?"

"Yes and no. We did watch her arrive, talking to her mom, she then moved to the casino floor and sat on the blackjack table. You should have seen the guys faces as they watched Felicity successfully cleaning the table; they totally missed it, she was smooth and cool, winning and losing, they didn't even caught up to what she was doing until she was cashing in the chip's and they saw the amount. I think she set a record."

Dig was amazed and even proud of her. Her skills of deceit were high and after Oliver had got him up to date with his conversation with her mother he had the sinking feeling Felicity knew more about running, hiding and surviving then most criminals.

"We saw her sit on a table, write the letter she sent you and posting it. Then she got in to a crowded bathroom and never came out."

"How is that... never mind I know."

She changed her appearance. They were now looking for a ghost.

"Don't beat yourself down just yet. I told you there security systems were good. Turns out a lot of the cheaters and count carder's use disguises so, it took sometime but, they manage to ID her getting out of the bathroom. And I'm happy to say our girl made a small, but crucial, mistake this time. Security cameras on the parking lot were updated and replaced last week, with the old cameras we wouldn't get it but these ones are top notch. We got a license plate and with it a name Megan Smoke. My guys are already searching for the car. Based on your conversation with Donna I will asked them to focus on south bound roads."

"Dig, can Cooper get this information?"

"That's the problem he probably already got it. There was an unauthorized access to the server last night, the security footage from that day was the only thing downloaded."

 


	7. Megan’s life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Smoke aka Felicity Smoak settles down and his in for the shock of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.  
> This is the seventh chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.  
> I tend to keep the chapters small.  
> I'm a non-native English speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Her journey south had been amazing. She had never traveled this far by car. The feelling of total freedom was exhilarating. She always thought she wasn't that kind of free spirit but now she wasn't sure. Driving without time constraints was a wonderful experience.

She had considered a lot of places to settle in along the way but Coast City was winning her over. The nice weather, the sea breeze. She was sitting on the sand watching the waves and there was peace, she longed for peace.

There were some companies based there that would appreciate a good IT expert and there were direct flights out of the US with less rigid border controls, just in case.

Money was low, even with the boost she had given it with the Casino earnings. Travelling by car was not as cheap as she expected. 

And she thought to herself that, all things considered, it was the time and the place to stop and get settled.

The real state agent was a very nice lady named Danielle. She understood Felicity’s need for privacy. “You know they are always looking for beautifull girls”. Felicity didn't quite get who were the “they” she was speaking of but she went with it, she just needed privacy and, if at all possible, not far from the beach.

Danielle had just the thing, a small cottage house in need of a little work but with living possibilities, right by the beach a bit isolated. On the downside a lot of work was needed and she had to drive to town everytime she needed supplies.

While visiting the cottage, more like a shack really, Felicity thought both constraints a plus. For one it would keep her occupied, would allow her to implement all the security features she deem necessary without raise too much gossip and it was definitely secluded enough and poor enough not to draw any attention to it.

Danielle was truly very pleased when Felicity decided to take it, and not the usual real estate agent way but more of a relief way, which was a sign that she had the cottage on the market for a long time and no one wanted it.

Immediately she was busy making the cottage her home and making it safe and secure; she typed her resumé and managed to register it on the local employment office. The employment office lady was sure she would get work fast, which was good for money was becoming scarce. The lady was right, by the next day she had an interview schedule for Ferris Airlines.

And before she knew it she was working. The schedule was crazy but she was used to work many hours a day and it was system's control so just up her alley. Megan's life was lining up smoothly in front of Felicity.

She didn't have TV at home, the internet connection was enough for her needs. Felicity didn't want even to hear the news. Oliver marriage would still be top news so she shield herself from the pain.

All settled in, it was time to contact Donna. Felicity needed to hear her mother's voice to know she was okay, a written message over a server wasn't enough. She was sure Diggle or Cooper or both would have caught up with her Vegas stop and they would have contacted Donna and, if so, by now her mother would be anxious to know she was safe.

Making the online connection through the phone company server she called Donna's home.

“Hi Mom”

“Felicity. Where are you?”

“Some place safe.”

“Oliver Queen himself was here looking for you.”

Oliver, was in Vegas? He was supposed to be honeymooning with Laurel on some Island Paradise.

“Oh?”

“That man is in love with you, honey." 

“Mom his married now. He loves his wife.”

“No, he's not. Where the hell have you been, under a rock? Every world knows her fiancée left him just days before the wedding. Which I think it's a lie, I'm quite sure it was the other way around and he broke up the wedding himself. Sweety, he just couldn't marry her loving you like he does.”

Felicity could tell Donna was smitten by Oliver. Her judgment was clouded. 

“Mom, you just fell for Oliver didn't you?”

“Of course I did, I'm a woman and I'm not blind, but that has nothing to do with it. Oliver Queen loves you, baby. He only asked about you and where you could have gone to. He is going to find you, Felicity, even if it takes him years, he told me that himself and asked me to tell you too. The man that sat across from me isn't going to stop and I do so wish you would let him find you, sweetheart. I want you to be happy, baby, he would be good for you."

For Donna that translated in to "he's not going to leave you like your father did me". But against Felicity's better judgement there was a spark of hope building up deep inside her. She knew Donna was a romantic soul and saw romance in everything and anything but she was rarely wrong, and, when it came to people she loved, Felicity never saw her mother being wrong. She only failed picking for herself.

"He asked me call him when I heard from you. I will call him back, if you allow me to, if you don't I won't call him. But I wish you let me.”

It was too much. Felicity was struggling to process this drastic turn of events. She longed to see Oliver but she still couldn't believe what her mother was telling her. Donna could be just romanticizing Oliver's behaviour and presence. Felicity knew, first hand, many brighter and less romantic women had fallen in that particular "battlefield".

“Mom… I don't know.”

"Baby, he's in pain. He needs you."

This was so messed up. Her brain just couldn't function, her heart was just pounding away like it was about to burst. Felicity just wanted to finish this conversation and disconnect.

“Call him. Say I’m OK.”

“And where are you?”

“Let me process all this mom. Please?”

“Okay honey, okay. But call me back real soon.”

 

A simple online search was enough to know Donna was telling her the truth even if it was a surprising one. 

Oliver hadn’t marry Laurel. The news were gruesome about Oliver. Laurel had hit him head on with full force and the tabloids hadn't spare on low blow's and trashy headlines. Oliver's pictures pained Felicity to the extreme. She was behind all that devastation.

She looked at Oliver's picture on her screen. She missed him so much. Oh God this was just such a mess...

The night had pass and not even the sound of the waves help her get peace has Oliver's devastated face came back to haunt her everytime she closed her eyes.

 

After a poorly sleeped night Felicity dragged herself out of bed. Following the daily routines, in a semi-conscious state, she check her tablet. There was a warning sign on the main screen and she knew her day just gotten worse. Cooper was moving, he would be in Coast City by lunch time.

Felicity looked around recapping to herself all the entry points he could use and what security measures she had install in each and everyone of them. The door, the windows, the trap door to the attic. The cottage, luckily, didn't have a basement.

Before she left she doubled check if everything was armed. 

 

The first part of her shift was over and she was in desperate need of a coffee. Along the day's work she had been checking everything she wrote over and over. She knew her brain was struggling with lack of sleep and the probability to incur in error was exponentially higher every hour that went by. She hoped a generous dose of caffeine would help.

Her co-worker Charlie always went for a coffee on his morning break and since her first day he wanted to drag her with him, Felicity decided today was the day. He beamed, which would have made Felicity smile if it wasn't for his cocky look to the rest of the guys. What a girl would do for a good coffee.

 

The coffee shop was packing but Charlie was a regular and he went straight to the fastest waiter.

"Two coffee's please. One black the other..."

He looked at Felicity

"... also black."

She needed all the caffeine she could get. She took out her purse.

"No, no, no. This time it's on me." He figure there was going to be a next time. Felicity was sure it wouldn't.

Charlie payed and they found a table space enough for both of them.

Charlie started chatting. Felicity struggled to keep her attention focused on him but she was having a hard time doing it. Her eyes scanned the people behind him just for the sake of preventing her from dozing off.

A table, right in back, was fully occupied by what looked like a family. The four kids were babbling and running all over the place. Felicity smiled when the woman tried to keep them still. The man's voice was heard and they immediately stop on their tracks, just like Felicity did.

That bastard... he was here, he was right there. She couldn't believe it. Her day was going bad enough as it was she didn't need this.

Like someone had pinched him he turned and caught her staring. She felt the anger spilling out of her like heat waves. He looked her in the eye and after a moment turned to the woman, said something and started walking towards Felicity.

She needed to go away. She needed to get out of this place right now.

"Charlie we should get back."

"Can you just wait a bit? I promised I would take one to David."

No, she really couldn't but she didn't have a choice. Has Charlie walked back to the counter Felicity braced herself.

He stop just there by her side. Barely respecting her personal space. She refuse to engage or even look at him.

"Don't you dare touch me."

Her own voice surprised her. It was dripping with spite in a way she never even thought possible. This wasn't her it couldn't be.

"Megan... Please."

Her mother wanted Felicity he wanted Megan, Donna won but he always called her Megan.

"Walk away. I was nothing to you when you left. Let's keep it that way."

Charlie was on his way back. "I'm ready."

"Let's go"

She didn't look back.

"Who was that guy?"

"Don't know."

And she really didn't. That man was a stranger to her even if, many years ago, Felicity had called him Dad.


	8. On route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Diggle are on route to Coast City. But they aren't the only ones getting to Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the eight chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native english speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Diggle's team had finally locate Felicity's car. After a series of misses, Dig and Oliver were on route to Coast City. The name Megan Smoke had popped up in a rent contract for a house and a job contract in Coast City. They were hoping to confirm it was Felicity.

Oliver, having some friends in Coast City, manage to confirmed Megan was working every day that week.

The road and been tough to bare since they left Vegas. They followed Felicity's traveling route but they were just way behind her and keep on arriving too late to whatever town she had stopped. Coast City may just yet be another pit stop and Oliver was trying not to get his hopes up while Dig really felt this was it.

Oliver's phone rang.

“Unknown caller… Hello.”

“Hi. Oliver?”

“Yes.”

“It’s Donna. Donna Smoak?”

“Donna! Hi. Felicity called?”

Oliver put the phone on loudspeaker for Diggle to hear.

“Yes, she did. She said it was alright to call you back.”

Donna was loyal and loved her daughter, Felicity was lucky to have her. If Felicity had said no, Donna would never have called.

“Thank you for calling me, Donna. How is she? Where is she?”

“She’s OK, her words. She wouldn't tell me where she was, Oliver, even though I asked more than once.”

Oliver expected Felicity would do that.

“But I told her what had been happening in the world, and by world I mean Starling, and your wedding being called off, she didn't know, she wasn't expecting that at all, Oliver. She told me she needed to process.”

“Process?”

“It’s typical Felicity, Oliver. She’s just like her father, they need to process anything that is unexpected, they need to process the changes, the implications, the consequences and ponder the way they have to adjust to the new reality. It's a good thing, Oliver, take it from me. I understand you are in pain, she is too and I told her as much, but now that she knows everything, she will catch up quick. I know my girl.”

“You know her well.” It was a statement of fact.

“We were alone for many years, honey, we only had each other. I know she says she doesn't talk to me, that we are estranged, but it's a farce, it's just her way to protect me, she does a lot of hacker stuff. Cooper was arrested at MIT because of something she had developed…”

“Cooper what?”

“She's ashamed of it to this date but she developed a Super Virus at MIT. Her intentions were to do good things with it but Cooper decided to use it in a personal matter and she stop him. Later they found she didn't act quick enough. The virus origin was traced by authorities and Cooper was arrested. Felicity wanted to come forward, turn herself in; she was the virus developer after all, but Cooper didn't let her. Turns out he made a deal to work for the NSA; they thought he was the genius behind the super virus. The NSA fake his death to justify his disappearance. My poor baby suffer so much at the time. Since all this happen, Felicity has been very careful putting me out of harms way. By pretending we have a distant relationship she prevents creeps like Cooper from coming after me to get to her.”

Oliver was amazed as was Diggle. Felicity, silently sitting at her desk, lived quite a dangerous life.

“Donna, I'm on the way to Coast City, following a very promising lead. We may find Felicity very soon. What worries us is we are almost certain Cooper got the same information we did, so there is a possibility that he get's to her sooner. If she calls please tell her.”

Oliver didn't doubt Felicity's tracking skills but he preferred covering all the bases.

“Did you say Coast City?”

“Yes. Does that have any significance?”

“Her father his from Coast City.”

“Does Felicity know about that? And about his dangerous family history?”

“No. We both never wanted her to know. She was safer not knowing. Please find my baby girl.”

“We will do our best. Next time she calls…”

“I'll tell her about Cooper. And call you right back.”

 Oliver thought to himself Felicity really had a complicated family no wonder she didn't talk about it.

"I think I get the family resemblance between Felicity and Donna. They are both blond and they both hide family secrets terribly well."

"I would agree with you, Oliver, except Felicity dyes her hair."

"She does?"

"Oh man..." Dig couldn't stop laughing.

 

They went straight to Ferris headquarters. It was her lunch break, Megan had gone out.

"Megan, nice chick, Megan. We went for a coffee together this morning and she was very very nice indeed. If you know what I mean." a wicked smile on his face.

This Charles guy was out of line. Diggle felt Oliver getting tense. Oliver would wipe this guy smile of his face in a second if he keep this up. Diggle had to steep in.

"She probably is, we really never meet her we just have a delivery for her..."

"I can take it. Maybe I just deliver it to her house later." Charles said with a wink.

Oliver took a step forward, his hand in fists. Dig took a step to the his side stopping Oliver from going any further.

"It's hand to hand delivery. You seem pretty well informed about Megan, do you know where she goes to lunch?"

"She brings her lunch from home and eats in the park down the road."

Charlie was both sad and disgusted she behaved so.

"We have a cafeteria, you know. We all eat there, it's quite a nice place, only the coffee sucks."

"Thank you. You've been very helpful."

Diggle pull a bit on Oliver's arm, and they both walked to the exit.

 

"That prick. Did you hear how he talked about her?"

"I did Oliver. He's a jerk but beating his head to a pulp wouldn't have helped us much. Quite the opposite."

Diggle was right Oliver knew that but... he couldn't stop himself back there.

Arriving at the park and without leaving the car, couldn't risk she saw them first,  they started looking for her.

Oliver was the first to see her. He would have recognized her anywhere. He immediately reached for the door handle.

"Oliver, don't, not yet. Look there on the other side behind the trees."

Oliver focused on the human figure lurking in the shadow between the trees.

"It's Cooper."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure"

 

Felicity, tablet at hand, go up. Cooper was somewhere in the city, she had to keep people around her, she couldn't be alone out here in the city. There was a group walking towards her that worked on the legal aid office right next to Ferris's, she was going to stay close to them in order to get to work.

She felt a hand grab her arm and dragged her through the park towards the exit. She struggled hard but to no avail, by the entrance he made her turn to him.

"You are going to come with me right now, Felicity Megan. Stop struggling."

"I thought I told you not to touch me and to walk away. I do think you have some practice, at least, on walking away."

"It's too dangerous for you to stay here."

"I just got here. I like the city. I will leave whenever I want to. If you're afraid I want to mess up your life don't fret I wish you away from mine I have no desire to invade yours. Now let go of my arm, NOW."

He did as she asked.

"Megan... it's not like that. Things are not like you think."

"I don't care. I was nothing to you before I rather be nothing to you now. You sure are nothing to me. Now, I have to go to work. Goodbye."

She almost had to run but she manage to catch up with the group. She would be safe once at work.

 

From their seat in the car Oliver and Diggle witness all the exchange and Felicity exit.

"Who the hell is this guy?" 

"I don't know but I never seen Felicity that upset in my life, Dig."

But then the man looked up, to the same trees they themselves were watching before, and Oliver could see it. The family resemblance was startling.

"Dig it's her father."

The man was now looking at Felicity has she walked to the distance.

Diggle focused on the man. Over the years he had crossed paths with so many kinds of man he generally manage to be fairly accurate on typify anyone. Based on that he made his assessment. If this really was Felicity's dad, and Dig believed he was, Cooper was in for a bigger surprise than he expected. Clearly he was trained; he had identified effortlessly Cooper hiding in the trees and his eyes said murder. Diggle could see where many of Felicity skills had come from, this man was not to be trifled with.

"Dig, with all this Felicity went back to work."

Getting the engine to start Diggle decide to pick on Oliver

"Now, aren't you glad you didn't beat that Charlie guy up?"

Oliver laugh, a light laugh. He had found Felicity she was just there. She looked different but it was her. He could finally breath a bit easier.


	9. Going out with a bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has finaly seen Felicity. Now she need's to get to her, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the ninth chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native english speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Felicity felt safe all closed up inside the cottage. All security measures were untouched and armed. And now she had time to think and even with her brain still struggling from lack of sleep, all caffeine out of her system, she needed to process the new facts in her life. Cooper was in Coast City which meant something had gone wrong with her plan. It only could have happened in Vegas which made safe to assume her new identity was compromised. She hated to admit but maybe she should have accepted her dad proposal.

But she was resourceful, there were plenty options she could consider for her future but, she found herself seriously considering only one.

She missed Oliver and, has things were, there was no point in running and hiding from him anymore. As for Cooper, it didn't matter if she was Felicity Smoak or Megan Smoke, he knew they were one and the same. All things considered she was better off getting back to Starling City and face the destruction she unknowingly had provoked.

There was a knock on the door. She check the security cam screen to see who it was.

Felicity couldn't believe it. She opened the door to face her father, once again.

"What else do you want from me?"

"May I came in?"

As he was asking and not bullying, Felicity let him in and they both sat, face to face, on the living room.

"I started off with the wrong foot, Megan. I was shocked to see you right there at the coffee shop and I didn't handle it with the care I should have. Mistake I committed again at the park."

She could have told him he started with a wrong foot many years ago but there was no point. He knew what he had done to her and to her mother.

"I thought you were in Starling City. Working at Queen Consolidated. And now... you're here, in Coast City. In danger, because of me. Megan you cannot stay here. He will kill you."

She was surprise he knew where she was; a spark of hope lighted inside of her, maybe he cared after all. But then why did he leave in the first place? She decided not to ask anything, it was clear he didn't want her near him now and this all speech sending her away was getting tiresome.

"He who?"

"Damian Darkh. He promised me in front of many of his underlings he would kill all my family. He condemned me to be the last surviving member of my own family; and he’s a man that keeps his promises."

"Why?"

"It's sort of a long story. It involves trying to kill him."

"Then why doesn't he kill you?"

"His evil, Megan, pure evil. He takes pleasure from watching me suffer; he knows I want a family. But mainly I'm just useful, for now, computers and computer systems are the bases to all human society and getting into systems and computers is my expertise. And I'm still the best you know?" he couldn't help smiling.

She did know. She had come across his work many times, she knew his signature mark. He was right, he was still the best hacker she knew and she knew plenty.

"But you... you are a very close second, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you."

"I'm alive, dad, and a grown woman. What makes you think Damian will come for me now?"

”You were safe because he thought you dead, but now... One of his agents saw us together this morning. He told Damian, who now knows you're alive, he will send someone to finish you up. He has to follow through on his promise, he won't show weakness or give mercy."

"I decided to leave the city, tomorrow or the next day, so they will probably be too late."

"They won't be too late, honey, because I expect them to attack this house before tomorrow comes. This is why I'm taking you away from here right now."

"I have things to settle before I leave. I can't leave right this moment."

"Megan, I will drag you out if need it be."

She was adamant.

"Okay. Your choice."

He was serious. He just grabbed her purse, and gripping her arm firmly walked her out the door and into the trees outside the cottage.

"Stop, just stop. I need to take some other things from the cottage. Things they can use to track me down further."

With that she managed to stop him on his tracks and turn to look at her considering her words.

"Okay. But you are getting in there, take everything they can use and be right back. I will be checking the perimeter but I will be keeping an eye on you at all times."

She walked back to the cottage. He was scared she could see that. She wasn't going to take more time than needed. 

 

"This must be it, Oliver."

Dig turned the ignition off. The shack was well cared for, the car park right by the door had the right license plate and as far as Dig could tell there was someone inside.

Oliver felt happy, excited and, he had to admit, a bit nervous as he walked out of the car to her house. He was anxious to see her, to breathe her, to hold her.

Diggle saw it first. He really didn't know why he had look to the sky over the sea but he did and he was glad he did. There was a drone heading to their position.

Getting out of the car he called for Oliver while, to is shock, the drone fired a missile.

"OLIVER GET DOWN"

Oliver had heard the missile being fired and Diggle's warning and he react fast, taking cover.

 

Has the missile hit the shack the blast took over the peaceful night silence.

"Felicity..."

Oliver would have run right into the blazing hell but two strong arms restrain him.

"FELICITY..."

Diggle was having a hard time restraining Oliver.

"Oliver... it's gone. The shack, the car, everything is gone. There's nothing there. Not anymore."

"FELICITY"

Oliver's calling was pure desperation.

"Oliver? OLIVER"

At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him but he felt Diggle's arms loosen and he turn to her voice. Right there near the trees she was right there running to him.

He closed the gap between them and he just hold her tight. Like a drowning man catching a life raft, relief filled him like a wave bringing him on the verge of tears. She was in his arms, finally, unscattered. She wasn't in the shack, for some unknown reason she wasn't inside, she was safe, alive, he could feel her heart beat. He took a breath letting her smell fill his lungs. 

After what seemed a long time he heard her voice

"You're here."

He felt her smile, between shivers. They both look at the fire engulfed cottage.

Felicity felt the terror still running through her veins. She was inside just some minutes ago. If it wasn't for her dad she would still be inside. She would be dead. She couldn't stop shivering.

And Oliver, if he had been closer to the cottage he would have died in the blast, she couldn't even think about it. Facing a world where he didn't exist would be unbearable. She hold him closer as she watch all of what was Megan Smoke turn to cinder.

She heard his breathing and his heartbeat returning to a normal pace. His smell, his warmth, his arms around her; she was home, she was happy.

"I would welcome you to my cottage but it seem's I don't have one anymore."

Felicity looked up to Oliver and smiled. He missed her smile

"Would you settle for a kiss?" it was his turn to smile.

She didn't wait for his answer; she just pulled herself up and kissed his lips. They started gently but soon the kiss deepened. It's was like breathing fresh air after drowning he needed this, he needed her. She pulled out and smiled wickedly at him before nesting her head between his shoulder and neck.

 

Diggle was the first noticing Felicity's dad was joining them.

"Take her away from here as fast as you can."

Oliver and Felicity both focused on the new arrival on their embrace.

"I will erase everything Megan related from Coast City. But you must leave. Now."

He looked up to Diggle.

"They are dangerous and will not stop until they have proof of my daughter's death. Agents are coming to check the cottage debris. They are probably or their way here already. You must take her some place safe."

"Dad, they know my face. That agent you talked about saw me."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's all taken care off."

He looked to both Diggle and Oliver; they understood why he was so sure.

"Now, please go."

Oliver extended his hand for a handshake with this man he was sure had save Felicity from the blast.

"Thank you"

Felicity's dad shook Oliver's hand with a head nod, kissed his daughter forehead and left disappearing into the trees.

"Take me home, Oliver."

He nodded has he walked with her to the car. 

 

It was bliss having Felicity in his arms. After all the angst he was finally at peace.

"Oliver, we need to talk. But... I'm so sleepy my brain is refusing to work. Babbling on the other hand it can do plenty, I'm sorry."

He laugh

"I've missed your babbling."

"That show's my mom was right. Again"

"She's a nice lady, your mom. How was she right?"

Felicity looked up to him. Oliver could see her eyes fighting the sleepiness, trying to focus .

"She loves you, you know."

"She loves her babygirl more, Felicity. Take it from me."

"I love you much more then all that."

They kissed again, this time around taking their time exploring every bit of love they had for each other.

"I love you Felicity Smoak. Don't ever leave me again."

She smiled at him 

"I won't."

"Now sleep, Felicity. You look really tired."

"Didn't sleep last night on account of you."

"Me?"

"Long story."

She was already dozing into sleep.

 

"Oliver where in Starling do you want to go. Queen Mansion?"

"No, definitely not."

He wanted to be alone with her. Queen Mansion was too crowded for his liking.

"Take us to her house."


	10. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Oliver and Felicity are together and back to Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an alternative beginning for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak relationship.
> 
> This is the tenth chapter on a multi-chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I tend to keep the chapters small.
> 
> I'm a non-native English speaker and spelling check can only do so much. Thank you in advance for understanding and you can always send me a message.

Felicity woke up in Oliver's arms. She reveled on being there, sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his body her head on his shoulder. His soft breathing told her he was sleeping.

She moved her head very carefully, not to wake Oliver up. She looked outside the window. They were passing Starling City sign.

"Mr. Diggle, I'm sorry."

"For what? And please call me Diggle."

"Deceiving you like that."

Dig couldn't help but smile.

"You were clever, I give you that."

"I had to. I was exhausted and broken. But not anymore."

She focus on Oliver's breathing and the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat.

 

The car pulled up in front of her apartment building.

Oliver woke up with the sudden stop. Like a dream Felicity was right there holding him.

"Hi"

She kissed him playfully.

"Hi, sleepy head. So my house?"

"You asked me to get you home if I recall correctly."

"I did didn't I. I'm real clever like that."

"Dig, go home. Get some rest."

"Will do."

 

Going up to her house brought back painful memories, ones he would have to address.

Has he closed the door behind them the memory of all the pain he felt last time he was there started to overwhelm him. He needed her now, he needed to clear all memory of pain, he needed her to fill the void that was still in him.

Then he heard her say

"Home sweet home."

And she turn to him smiling happy. He kissed her hard. It was hot, all demanding and she welcomed it. And then he knew he was lost but this time he was reveling in it.

Later when the need for each other was sated and were both too exhausted to move.

"This is where I discovered that I love you."

She looked up, kissed his chest and started to trace it with her finger slowly, gently.

"Tommy spilled a lot of truth on me that day. It made me realize how wrong I was about... everything in my life really. I was so blind to you, to Tommy. I was so wrapped around myself I made my closest friends into props in this imaginary world I lived in. Props who existed only for my own convenience, I was oblivious to there needs, their loves, I was..."

He was starting to relive it in his mind, going back to that day, that pain. Felicity had to stop it.

She pulled herself up just enough to look him in the eye an put a finger over his lips.

"Shhh. Don't. Please don't. Don't blame yourself like that. You couldn't have known about my feelings, I was hiding them. I'm pretty good doing that."

He kissed the finger on his lips and brought it to his chest

"Yes you are. Why, Felicity?"

"I don't see myself all that special, I'm just a regular girl. And you... you are Oliver Queen, The Oliver Queen."

He laugh "You, a regular girl... you are anything but, Felicity. You never were, at least not to me. You are my light and my world. I love you, Felicity Smoak."

He kissed her.

"I love you, Oliver Queen. And I'm not tired anymore."

A wicked smile crossed his lips as he rolled her over.

 

Oliver was starting to feel hungry. It had been the best hours? days? of his life but he need to eat. He would take her out some place quiet and familiar.

But suddenly he remember.

"Felicity, your closets are empty. How are you going to get dressed for us to get out."

She could hardly move, the last thing in her mind were clothes. 

"The importance of clothes is overrated. Besides I'm not moving out of this bed just yet."

Felicity moved slowly to face Oliver. A grin in her face

"And neither are you."

Oh God this was hard. "I have to eat something..."

Her grin got stronger

Oliver roll his eyes

"You know what I mean. And you need to have something to eat too."

He was serious and he was right. Now that he called her attention to it she found out she was starving.

"Your right. Only one way this could work. I still have my clothes from yesterday, except panties."

"Oh... yes, your right." He had kind of shred them in the heat of the moment.

"So... like I said. Only one way this could work - commando style." she joked

"Oh God, please don't to this to me."

"Sorry to tell you, you did it to yourself." she kissed his nose and sat up.

"Yes I did, didn't I" an amused smile on his face.

"Humm, hummm. Now am I going to be alone in the shower or will I have some company?"

Oliver sat up, his feet on the floor.

"With company it is then."

She enter the bathroom has Oliver's phone rang. It was Diggle.

"Dig. Something wrong?"

"Oliver, the shack explosion made the news, they are reporting it as a gas explosion, and no reference to Megan Smoke was made. Felicity's dad sure is good at covering tracks. There's only one problem. Oliver, some died in the explosion. We saw correctly yesterday, someone was in the house. The media are informing it was the tenant."

"Which we know it wasn't. Who could it be?"

"Trough SCPD I manage to ascertain they couldn't ID the remains. I would be willing to bet it's Cooper. The fact my team couldn't find him when he's on such a small area that is Coast City makes me think it's him. The only way to be sure is trough DNA."

"Can you access the DNA?"

"No, but we both know who can."

 Oliver looked back at the bathroom door.

"I'll talk to her."

 

They finally manage to get out of the house. To his surprise she insisted on going to Belly Burger's.

"I'm so hungry I could eat two of these."

Oliver smiled openly

"Don't get cocky. Oh crap. Forget I said that."

He laugh.

"Did I mention I love you."

"Yes but it's always wonderful to ear it again."

She kissed him softly "I love you too."

"Now let me eat" she winked at him "I need to improve my energy levels."

He smiled but not for long. He had to bring up the Cooper situation.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" she grab his hand "I can see something is wrong what is it? Please, tell me."

"Diggle called. There was someone inside the cottage when it blew up."

"What? Who?"

"Officially, Megan Smoke, but we know better. Dig thinks it was Cooper but we can't be sure unless..."

"... unless someone would hack the lab, to get the DNA, and the NSA, to make a comparison to one of their agents."

"That's about right."

"It's settled then.", she let his hand go and got to finish her food.

"Now someone told me I need some clothes, I guess I should buy some until I can get my stuff back from Vegas. Then there's a lot of things I have to do at home. I have a very demanding man in my life now, you know."

"Would you mind if, your very demanding man, leave you alone for a while. I need to get some clothes for myself at Queen's Mansion."

"Of course I don't mind. Provided you don't keep me waiting long. I'll miss you terribly, though."

"I won't be long, my beautiful very demanding woman."

And he left after kissing her forehead.

 

Felicity got back home with the new clothes. She put the clothes to the side, took her tablet and immediately started working.

Has the hack was making it's way trough the Lab and the NSA system's she called her mom.

"Felicity"

"Hi mom."

"Sweetheart, you're with Oliver. He said he was going to find you soon. I'm so happy for you, baby. Are you happy? Of course you are what a silly question for me to ask."

How did she do that? She had only said "Hi".

"I won't keep you, sweetie. Oh I'm so excited."

Donna hang up in the face of a stunned Felicity.

The hack on the Lab worked. She manage to retrieve the DNA signature. And just in time, has her father was also in the system, and a moment later the data was destroyed along with the sample itself.

The NSA system was harder to hack into but she managed, after some attempts, and she made the comparison.

Oliver came in without Felicity noticing. She was so focused on her tablet little wrinkles danced on her forehead and he watch as they disappeared and were replaced by a smile.

"Hi" he walked closer "What you'doing?"

"It was Cooper. I've just check."

She was good, impressive good.

"It's done, Oliver. He's gone."

He hold her.

"He will never come back to hurt you ever again, Felicity."

"Oliver. Now that my work is done." She looked back at Oliver "I think I deserve a reward." 

He pick her up and took her to the bedroom. That was an easy request to fulfill. 


	11. Gripping public life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are together and reality starts to show the challenges they both have to face. This time Felicity has to deal with being a public figure's girl and Oliver has some family business.

The tabloids had caught up to them. After all that had happen with the wedding scandal they were all over Oliver and consequently Felicity. They had found out they were together and now reporters follow them everywhere. Oliver knew all about their tricks and how they put pressure over their target’s, Felicity however, did not.

It pained him seeing her coarse and persecuted like that. And not even at home they were safe.

They were still at her apartment. After the days and nights he spent in it raveling on her, making love to her, being loved by her the pinch of the painful memories he felt when he got inside the apartment was soothed and now it was but a faint memory locked up way back in is brain. For Oliver this was now a house where he felt happy, comfortable, unfortunately it wasn't secluded enough.

At work they were okay. Walter was glad to get Felicity back to her old position and for having Oliver back by his side with his "head on straight". Oliver was just happy that Felicity was close to him and safe. The time they spent at Queen Consolidated was the only time they weren't together, the only time he couldn't protect her himself personally.

That day, however, she got to go home earlier then Oliver. He had a late meeting with Walter.

 

Turns out things between Walter and Moira weren’t going as well as Oliver thought.

“Oliver, I’m leaving you mother.”

“What? But… you always looked so… attune to each other.”

“You are like a son to me so I think you won’t mind if I gave you some advice. Never let yourself be fooled by what you see. With time all people learn the best way to survive is to don’t make fusses and keep their heads low. That entails pretending. In my marriage your mother pulls all the strings, I just keep my head low and let her do as she pleases. I loved her and so I sacrificed myself to keep her happy and our marriage stable but, it's tiring, I don't think anyone can live like that for long, I have lived like this long enough and since sometime ago I’ve been wishing for something more out of my life, it's time I go.”

Oliver was sad to see Walter go but he understood. Moira was used to control things. Before, with his father, he controlled the company, it was his world and Moira hardly knew what was happening there, and she controlled the house, the family. His parents had found balance. From what Walter was saying he and his mother didn't achieved that same balance.

“And so I'm also leaving the company, Oliver. You are capable and I'm sure you will do a great job as CEO.”

He knew this was going to happen eventually but... now? This soon?

“Walter, I...”

“Don't worry. I won't be gone right this minute but I will be gone very soon. So, starting tomorrow, I want you to accompany me to all my meetings and take part in every decision.”

Oliver really didn't have a choice.

 

Stepping in to their home he immediately knew something was wrong.

“Felicity”

He didn't saw her.

“Felicity, I'm home. I brought dinner.”

Oliver saw a pool of blond hair on her pillow, she dyed it back blond, and her form over their bed. A wave of panic wash over him.

“Felicity, baby, what's wrong?”

Tears were pouring slowly from her puffy red eyes.

He laid down and pull her to his chest embracing her.

“How can they be so horrible, Oliver. I just want to mind my own business. I am happy. Why do they keep hunting me. Why do they have this desire of destroying.”

“Shh, I'm here. Forget them. They just like mud, Felicity. Focus in what you want and pay no attention to them. And as I recall I'm the only one allowed to hunt you, Felicity, not them, I thought we had a deal on that.” He was trying to make her feel better and she needed that so Felicity went with it

“You do have a deal. So... will you help me kill them.”

“Gladly. I do think we would be cherished like heroes.”

A faint smile crossed her lips.

“Now, can you tell me what happen and who it was?” Oliver would get the Queen's family lawyers on it right away.

“They were just mean, telling dreadful things about you.”

“Maybe not all lies. That won't help the lawyers much.”

“Stop it Oliver. What if it's true? It's ancient history I couldn't care less. What shocked and hurt me was the way they asked, the tone they used.”

Felicity was amazing, Oliver felt lucky, so very lucky, she loved him.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak. You are an amazing and surprising woman.”

He kissed her lingering over her lips just enough to fell her smile.

 

“Now can we go have dinner? I have a planned desert I'm aching to get.” his hand running up and down her spine causing her to shiver ever so slightly.

“Do you really? Would you need any help from little me?”

“Oh Ms. Smoak I couldn't have it without you, your a key component.”

Has she went to the bathroom and he got into more comfortable clothes he thought of the damn tabloid reports harassing Felicity and it made his blood boil.

Now that he was stepping up to CEO, things with the tabloids would only get worse. She already had a bodyguard, the best man Diggle couldn't find, so there was only one way to increase the distance between her and the harassers, he had to talk to her about moving.

He was finished setting up the table when she got into the kitchen. He immediately knew he was going to have an interesting night when she walk in wearing the silk robe he gifted her. With every movement he could watch her breast's  trough the moving cleavage, teasing him.

She smiled wickedly at him. She knew exactly what she was doing, he could swear he could see little green devils dancing in her eyes.

Felicity sat at the table knowing fully well the storm she was causing inside him. Purposely however she decided to make the conversation as serious as she could.

“So, what did Walter wanted to talk to you?”

“Humm?”

His brain was having trouble processing her question, it was other wise engaged on more agreeable and rather sexual train of thoughts. Ones he would be sure to follow trough that same evening. Felicity had no idea what she had conjured, but she would found out, very soon, he would make sure of that and enjoy it immensely.

She tipped her head to side.

“Walter... any thing interesting?”

He could only see that spot on her neck were he sucked hard that very morning and left a mark.

He forced himself to respond to her question. Two could play that game.

“Oh. He wanted to tell me he's leaving my mother and the company.”

“Wait. Walter is leaving?” all the flirting ceased for a moment. These were shocking news.

“Yes. It's not all that surprising, knowing my mother like I do.”

“Did you talked her, Oliver?”

“No, not yet.”

“I think you should.”

She was right and he had to talk to Moira.

“I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Oh.”

For him she would always be first. The simplicity of the way he just put her in first place made her emotional. She had to kiss him and she got up and did just that.

A soft sweet kiss that lingered in his soul more time then he ever expected.

“There is another thing, Felicity. He's going to bring me up to CEO of Queen Consolidated in his place.”

She looked into his eyes

“How do you fell about it, Oliver?”

“I didn't expect it to happen this soon. What if I'm not ready?”

She could have said Walter would teach him, she could have said he worked at Queen Consolidated for years and he knew it by heart, she could have said he was surrounded by a wonderful team, but that wasn't what she was really thinking and what she was really felling.

“Oliver, I believe in you. I believe you can do anything you set your mind to do.”

He couldn't stop being amazed with the woman that was in front of him. Amazed she was real. Amazed she was his.


	12. The Queen's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally finds out what the tabloid reporters tried to upset Felicity about and it's a shock.  
> Felicity meets Thea and his presented to Moira Queen.

By rule he didn’t check the tabloid’s but just the day before they had harassed Felicity and she was coy about what they asked her so he needed to see.

Unsurprisingly Felicity’s face was plastered all over the front covers. “ _Minor IT Expert caught Oliver Queen heart. Is this the end of the playboy life?_ ” was one of the softer titles. But Oliver immediately recognized the one that upset Felicity “ _Oliver Queen new girlfriend surprised by Sara Lance relationship_ ” Holy mother of God… How did they get this scoop?

Inside the details went further. A troubled Sara had confided in the wrong person. Fortunately most of the details were so far fetch they were unreal and impossible, but Oliver knew that didn’t matter to tabloid readers.

He called Tommy.

“Hi, Tommy.”

“Oliver, I had a feeling you would call. How’s Felicity?”

“She’s better than I would expect after I read this. Laurel?”

“She’s pissed, Oliver. She never saw it. She’s taking it out on Sara, hard.”

Oliver really didn’t know what to say. He never expected Laurel to find out and especially not this way.

“Her own sister, Oliver.” Tommy was trying not to question Oliver. He now knew Oliver and Laurel relationship was a strange one, he was happy even Laurel had started to recognized that. This last piece of news was just the hardest for Laurel to take.

“I know Tommy. I know. I really messed up big time back then.”

He hang up has the car approached Queen’s Mansion.

The security guard opened the door. He had asked Diggle to stay with Felicity for the day, she needed extra security and Oliver only trusted Diggle to give it to her.

 

He now sat in the Queen Mansion living room waiting for his mother. It had been a while since he was there. Has he looked around him he was surprised to acknowledge he really didn’t miss it, he was happy in that small apartment in the city center.

“Oliver, my beautiful baby boy.”

He got up and holder tight in his arms.

“Mom” he smiled and kissed her.

“How are you? I never see you anymore. I miss our chats.”

“I’m great, mom. I’m happy and Queen Consolidated is a big company to manage it takes a lot of my time.”

Moira sat down on the couch and Oliver followed suit.

“I see. That’s why you are here. Walter told you.”

“How are you, Mom?”

“Sad. I love Walter, Oliver. Maybe not has a young me loved your father once, but I love him, in a quieter and calm fashion. Nevertheless it runs deep inside me just the same.”

He listened to her voice falter and he pulled her to him.

“Mom, I’m sorry.”

It was so comfortable being embraced by her son like that.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. If anyone is to be blamed it’s me not you, Oliver.”

“Nevertheless, I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

Moira smiled “You are here now, Oliver. That’s what matters. Will you stay for dinner?”

“Mom, I…”

“Call, Felicity. Have her come too.”

This was definitely not the way he wanted to formally present Felicity to his family has his girlfriend. But it was Moira and she needed her family right now.

“I will call her.”

 

Felicity was at Queen’s Mansion door and hadn’t raised her hand to knock yet. She was nervous and fidgeting, she had never been there. The Queen’s Mansion was the Starling City equivalent to Buckingham Palace in London. She didn’t belong there.

But he recalled Oliver’s voice over the phone

“I know, I know. I never plan this to happen this way. But my Mom really needs to feel her family is with her. And I will be here, with you.”

Has he put it like that how could she refuse? She also had a mother and she understood the need to have family support in an emotional crisis as the one Moira was going through.

With that in mind she knocked.

“Good afternoon. How my I help you?” The maid asked with what Felicity thought was her most professional and cold stance.

“Felicity Smoak for Mr. Queen.”

She felt measured ever so slightly but it lasted just a few seconds has Oliver’s voice was heard.

“Felicity.”

She got pass the maid without even looking at her. She knew it was rude but she needed to just touch Oliver. A touch would suffice but he kissed her. He was nervous too, she smile at him.

“Hi”

He was glad she was here, smiling at him. But that night he had to be the strong one, for her. Moira was a hard woman and he didn’t know how she was going to take on Felicity.

“Ollie, did Felicity arrive yet?”

Thea was coming down the stairs. Opposite Moira, Thea was ecstatic to meet Felicity.

“Yes, Thea. She’s here. Felicity, my baby sister Thea better known as Speedy. Thea, Felicity”

“I’m so glad to meet you” Thea kissed both Felicity cheeks “I really wanted to see for myself the woman that makes my brother smile like he had lost a few brain cells every time we say her name.”

“Thea…” Oliver admonished

Felicity just laugh “It’s a pleasure to meet you to, Thea.”

“Now Oliver asked me two things that I fully intend to do and there’s another one I really will drag you to do because I just want to.”

This time Oliver didn’t bother to say anything he just exhale audibly and looked grimly at Thea.

“Oh don’t fret. I’ll be gentle… Promise.” She kissed Oliver’s cheek.

“You better, Speedy.”

“So first, come let’s sit down. Oliver,  go be pretty elsewhere, ladies  talk.”

He turned to Felicity, who was having way too much fun with his sister, and then to Thea.

“I won’t be far, Felicity. If you need me shout I will come immediately.”

Thea was a bit surprised really. She understood when he asked her to help Felicity that night, Moira could be an uptight rich bitch if she wanted too, but she never expected this overprotective Oliver. Felicity must be really it for him.

Felicity was waiting for her so she smiled

“First he asked me to stay close to you tonight because if Walter comes to dinner he figures they will talk work and you could feel neglected. I fully intend to do that even if I don’t believe Walter will dine with us. Secondly he asked me to talk to you on how to handle the tabloid pricks. They are challenging, Felicity, I’ve been living with them after me since I was born and I must say I really don’t know why Oliver asked me to do this for I don’t deal with them at all I just avoid them like plague.”

“Yesterday one of them was especially mean and when Oliver got home I was upset. I really don’t mind what they say, I knew Oliver before, I know how he was and how he is. They can’t hurt me with any words they say or stories they tell. It’s just the nuisance really. But Oliver want’s to protect me, I understand that. And I’m glad he asked you to help me and not…”

Felicity didn’t finish the sentence has Moira walked in and she immediately got up with Thea following suit. Where was Oliver? She could shout for him now.

“Ms Smoak, I’m Moira Queen.”


	13. Battle of Queen's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen family dinner is an enlightening experience for Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Queen."

"You may sit down." Moira sat as she study the woman that now took main stage in her son's life. She watch Oliver going outside taking a phone call and took the opportunity to come down and talk to Felicity, alone.

Oliver was head over heals with this woman enough to make Moira go through the embarrassing scandal of calling off his wedding with Laurel. All her life Moira had avoided that her family would be the source of scandal and gossip and now... Moira would never tell Oliver but she blamed Felicity.

"Thea, would you please ask Raisa to bring us something to drink."

Thea knew what her mother was doing and she firmly take her gaze and linger as long as she could. She left fully intend to, not only call Raisa, but also get Oliver into the room.

"Oliver tells me you are and IT Expert. A good one."

"My employer his happy with my work."

"I am your employer, Felicity." she smiled. Felicity recognized a polite fake smile when she saw one.

Felicity also acknowledge the intimidation tactic but two could play that game. She knew plenty of little bit's and pieces of Moira's secrets. Felicity couldn't paste them together, that was what Walter did, but she had enough to hold off Moira.

"The Queen Consolidated appointed CEO his my employer, really."

"And Oliver definitely is pleased with your work."

"Has was Walter."

The way Felicity referred to Walter was, oddly, in a friendly almost familiar way and Moira noticed.

"Oh yes you worked for my husband. On the company business."

The way Moira said "company business", implying company business wasn't really what she workd on, ticked Felicity off.

"Mostly, but also some other issues related to the Queen family."

"Oh? What kind of business."

"Just data research, nothing major."

Now Moira was not only upset but also surprised and a bit frighten. She had covered her tracks, always, but some how Walter had found out her biggest secret. Moira never before knew how he did it, how did he get the information. This woman, this Felicity, she now knew, was able to uncover her tracks and feed them to Walter. Felicity was good at her job, Moira now had no doubt.

"If Walter was happy with you work, you really are a good asset to the company, Walter would never protect and promote you otherwise."

Moira realized Felicity had effectively closed all chances of her proceeding with this line of questions. Felicity was too aware, thanks to Walter, she knew too much about her private business.

"Tell me about your family. Oliver tells me he visited your mother in Vegas."

"Yes" Felicity smiled when she remember her mother, Donna "I love my mother, Mrs Queen. She worked hard all her life to provide me an education and to raise me right."

A spark of admiration went through Moira, she couldn't help but to admire Felicity. Moira had known many "gold digger's" never any of them talk this highly of their working class mother's.

"I see. Where does she work?"

Felicity knew Moira was going to use her mother's job to bully her, but she could take it, she was proud of Donna and thankful for everything she was and for everything she did and do for her.

"She's a waitress at the Casino."

"I see." Moira was expecting Felicity to lie or dodge the question, the honest answer disarm her.

Moira live in a world of pretending and she movement perfectly in it. A world of honesty and without deception was unreal and unknown to Moira, she didn't know how to work around it.

Oliver was outside, shamelessly, eavesdropping. He had stood there since the beginning.

When he arrived at the door, almost running after Thea's warning, Moira and Felicity were already at it, but just for a few. Nevertheless, he knew both women well enough to know that he wouldn't be welcomed, they would probably "bit his head off" if he dare enter the room, so he wait. And when Thea came with the refreshments he stop her from going in.

They were now both listening in, and both were smiling.

Moira's voice was heard "What about your father, Felicity? Does he also work in Vegas?"

The image of Felicity's father and the circumstances surrounding the only time Oliver saw him popped up in his mind. That moment when Oliver thought he lost Felicity forever, even if it was just for a few seconds. All the feelings resurfaced. He ache for Felicity, only she could make all this angst go away. He entered the room surprising Thea, that follow suit, and surprising both Moira and Felicity.

"There you are, Felicity. I see you and mother are talking." Oliver sat by Felicity's side and eagerly took her hand. She smile to him puzzled. "I'm so sorry to interrupt."

"I was just telling Mrs Queen my father left when I was little and I don't know where he his."

"So you never searched?"

"There was no point, Mrs Queen. If someone doesn't want to be found it's useless to search. Even if you do find who you are looking for probably he, or she, would still not be back to us, at least not the way they were before." She squeezed Oliver's hand.

She wanted Oliver to know she was found because she wanted to be found. She wanted to be back. And she wasn't the same Felicity that left, she was stronger.

Raisa came in "Mrs Queen, dinner's ready."

Oliver got up still holding Felicity's hand "Shall we?"

"Yes of course." Thea immediately agreed and Moira had no choice but to follow.

At the table the settings were rigged. Oliver immediately understood Moira's plan so he signal Thea that took the place, set for Felicity, right beside Moira. Oliver help the ladies to sit, starting with Thea. Moira wasn't happy with the new arrangement but couldn't do much anymore.

"So Felicity, you have known my son for a while. How come we never met you before?"

Felicity was going to answer but Oliver beat her to it.

"I'm afraid that is my fault, mom. She's my friend of years but we always met at her house or at a coffee shop or bar. It really wasn't done on purpose, it was just a lapse on my part."

"I'm glad it's fixed now." Thea smile at Felicity as she talk.

"Yes. Very glad."

Oliver knew his mother. She wasn't happy about Felicity. She like his girlfriends to be like her and to always agree with her, Felicity did not, she stand on her own. And Oliver was truly glad she did.

"Oliver I was thinking about organizing a small get together just for a few friends. To present Felicity to everyone. I was planning to invite Malcom, Tommy, Laurel, Sara..." Oliver stopped listening after this, he was in shock. He now understood Moira's plan and it was devious at best. She had tipped off the reporters about he and Sara.

Now that Felicity had dealt with the tabloids and was still by Oliver's side she was going to provoke a meeting between Laurel and Sara in front of Felicity. She hoped Felicity, when she knew what Oliver had done, would leave him.

The dinner couldn't end fast enough but it took forever. Moira trying to pin Felicity and Felicity dodging every bullet with amazing class. Oliver only thought for the rest of it was that he couldn't lose Felicity he wouldn't survive without her, she was his life and his light.

 

The drive home was a short one. Felicity was worried. Oliver was terribly quiet and still and avoid looking at her. 

As soon as he close the door behind them she turned, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

And panic rose deep inside of her. The kiss, strangely, taste like a goodbye kiss.

"Oliver you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Remember when you promise not to go away again?"

She nodded.

"I free you from that promise, Felicity."

What the hell was he saying? What was going on inside his head?

"Oliver. Look at me. I'm not leaving. I'm happy. With you. I love you. I always will love you. Now please tell me what's wrong."

"My mother's get together..." He saw her smile wickedly which puzzled him exceedingly. 

"Where she's going to provoke Laurel and Sara to fight over you, expecting I am so shocked I will leave you? If anything I would leave the room for politeness. They are sisters and that kind of fight should be held in private. But I won't leave, not even the room, because Tommy will be there and he will need us both in the end. And even if it pains you, Oliver, you too must stay for Tommy."

"How did you...?"

Oh, so that's what was going on in his head, her leaving him for something he did way back went.

She smiled and decided to tell him everything.

"The first time we met you lied to me. I hate when people lie to me. Oliver, please understand, I had to know what were you hiding about that laptop, I had to know what really happened to it. It looked like someone had run over it with a car, several times. I knew your playboy ways so I figure the odds were some bimbo had done it out of spite. It wasn't hard to find your latest flame name, Sara Lance."

Oliver was in total shock. Felicity knew everything.

"I'll admit I was shocked knowing Sara was Laurel's sister. Like Oliver Queen, the playboy, did that? Really? And back then, you were just building up to be my friend remember? I just thought you were a prick and that Laurel should dishe you but that was her problem, I had nothing to do with it.  It was bad you had ended it, hence the run over laptop, move on. Now after all these years... it's ancient history and still has nothing to do with me. And you are not that Oliver anymore. You are my Oliver now."

Plain and simple, Oliver thought.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Simple answer, you love me."

"Yes, I do" Everyday a little bit more. He thought as he kissed her and guide her to their bed.


	14. Just a friendly get together by Moira Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira Queen organizes the get together she expect's will get Felicity out of Oliver's life.

Oliver tried to make excuses not to go but Felicity was adamant.

"Oliver, I know. It's going to be gruesome and you will be under attack but we have to be there."

Oliver's disgruntled look said it all.

Felicity took his hand and proceed.

"First it's a Family Queen event, you're a Queen. Second we must be there for Tommy, he needs us there."

She was right. Oliver had talk to Tommy even before the invite.

"Your mother is doing what?"

"Organizing a get together where both Sara and Laurel will be attending."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure what the real endgame is, but I bet it as something to do with her not wanting Felicity in my life."

"So she ruins mine?"

"I don't know, Tommy. Her reasoning eludes me. Maybe you can get Laurel not to go?"

"You wish. She loves Moira more than she ever loved you."

"She never loved me, Tommy, she just thought she did."

"True."

 

The invite had arrived and both Tommy and Laurel were attending. Neither of them knew if Sara would attend but Oliver figured she would even if just out of curiosity to met Felicity.

So the dreaded night was upon them and they presented themselves at Queen Mansion.

Moira was there greeting everyone, as was Oliver and Thea. Felicity decided to skip the welcomes all together and was admiring the artwork.

"Beautiful Picasso"

"It is. We look at it and can't help but feeling the angst the terror."

"An art lover." Felicity look at the power-filled man by her side "A pleasure to met you. Malcom Merlyn."

"Tommy's dad." She smiled and turn to face him "Felicity Smoak."

"Ahh. The Lady of the hour. Moira was impressed by you."

"Was she? Didn't notice."

"Our Moira is a bit stubborn. Doesn't like to adjust or change plans. But she will get over it."

Felicity wasn't sure she would.

Laurel and Tommy join them.

"Dad, Felicity."

"Mr Merlyn."

"Honey, may I present you to Felicity Smoak."

Honey... it was like that already good for you Tommy. And a split second before turning to Laurel she make that known to Tommy, one glee-filled look from her was enough for Tommy.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Ms Smoak."

"Like wise, Ms Lance. And please call me Felicity."

"Then call me Laurel."

Felicity really wished Tommy to be happy. Laurel was beautiful but there was something that was making Felicity take a step back. It could be all the situation but she wasn't sure. Overall though Laurel was nice and funny and they were able to talk some until Sara came into the room.

Tommy was immediately by Laurel side, his arm around her waist.

Felicity excused herself and went to find Oliver. This was a terrible situation to him and she could see it in his face.

Oliver had greet Sara but few words were exchange and just polite circunstancial ones. He knew nothing of her plans for the evening and it bothered him. He felt Felicity by his side. Her body against his left side. And peace return.

 

Moira had invited a lot of people. Oliver and Felicity were mingling from group to group. Felicity amazed him every time. The way she held her own, the way she was able to ask the right questions at the right time. He had to stop himself from kissing her more than once until dinner time.

The talk's at dinner were intertwined. Everybody talked in small groups Oliver was between Felicity and Mrs Fenny he was content. Mrs Fenny was an old and quite boring lady always talking about her illnesses but having Felicity's hand on his thigh most of the time help with the boredom. Felicity felt even luckier as she sat between Oliver and Tommy. She missed Tommy.

"Tommy, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Leaving like I did. I didn't keep the promise I gave you."

"I understood, Felicity. At the time I wished I could follow you and leave but I couldn't."

"I knew you would understand but still it was wrong of me."

"How's Oliver?"

He was really asking about the truth spill and Oliver reaction to it

"Better. I have to thank you for that too." She smile openly

"You run, I talked, we got the job done." He glimpse to Laurel.

"I guess I didn't fail the promise I made then." She winked

Tommy laugh "I've missed you, Felicity Smoak."

"And I you. Now let me save Oliver from Mrs Fenny."

"You better. She's like a sleeping pill that one."

 

Moira saw when Felicity turned back to Oliver. And she saw her son's smile to her.

Any other woman would be happy to see her son so in love but Moira could only see Felicity as a woman interested in becoming a Queen.

Sara was also looking at Felicity and Oliver. She could see the love and feel the heat from where she was and she was happy for Oliver. For Sara this was a goodbye dinner she was going away. Nyssa was a better company than she ever expect and they were going to live together in Nyssa's country. Sara was to leave Starling.

Also Laurel looked happy alongside Tommy Merlyn. She always wanted to marry rich, Sara guess she would via Tommy Merlyn. So all was well and she could leave knowing she didn't mess anybody's life.

Moira decided it was time to make her move.

"Sara I was surprised the papers printed you were in a relationship with my son sometime ago. Where did they get that idea?"

All guest's suddenly stop talking everyone was curious about what the tabloids said.

Felicity reach for Oliver's hand under the table has did Tommy with Laurel.

Sara looked at the four of them, smile, an out of context little smile, and then turn to Moira.

"Mrs Queen, you know tabloid reporters. I told a friend, at least I thought she was my friend, I had a crush on your son before he was my sister's boyfriend and they just spinned it out of proportion."

Moira wasn't expecting this answer from Sara. She was expecting Sara would take the opportunity to exert her revenge and that Laurel would follow suit. But Sara did not act at all as expected, not Sara-like.

Malcom intervene "Tabloids are all about lies to sell papers. No surprise there."

Sara looked back to Laurel, Tommy, Felicity and Oliver and this time she winked.

Felicity wanted to laugh but she couldn't.

Dinner ended between laughter and all acknowledge, the day after, it was a wonderful dinner. Queen Family level was still unbeaten. And Oliver Queen new flame was an elegant, witty and enjoyable young lady.

 

The ball closed the evening.

Finally Oliver could embrace Felicity, totally take her into his arms.

"Let's dance"

"I thought you didn't dance."

"I don't like to dance" he spun her round at the dance floor "doesn't mean I can't."

"I stand corrected. I thought you didn't like to dance."

"Today I do. It's the only way I can hold you in my arms." And he did just that breathing her in.

 

"Sara. Why did you lie?"

"Laurel." Sara smile at her sister. She love Laurel with all her heart even on her darker moments, deep down, she loved her family "What was the point in telling the truth. It was a mistake, it never should have happen, I regret it, I'm sure Oliver does too. Why prolong its existence and impact on all our lives. It's over and done. I want to move on. I'm in love and I'm happy. I can see Oliver and you, Laurel, are too. Why mess that all up for something that should have never happen in the first place."

"Thank you." Laurel embraced her sister with tears pricking on the eyes of both sisters.

"Laurel. I must tell you something, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Me and Nyssa are going to her home country. I'm not planning on coming back."

"But... what about dad?"

"I will be in touch. But I must follow my happiness, Laurel."

Laurel consider her sister's words for a moment and then kissed Sara's cheeks "Go. Be happy."

 

"The night wasn't dreadful at all. I rather enjoyed it"

Felicity was in Oliver lap, her head on his shoulder, on the back seat of the car going home.

"So did I."

Moira's plan had failed. For the first time in his entire life he witnessed his mother failing. And he was so glad she did.

 


	15. Moira's predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira is aware Felicity knows more than it's safe for her to know. She his afraid for Oliver's safety.

Moira wasn't used to things not going her way. In fact she didn't remember the last time that happen but she was sure it was before Robert's death.

Robert tried to fool her many times. In general Moira found out but there were times she didn't.

"Moira. How are you?"

"Malcom. I wasn't expecting you."

"No? I'm surprised."

He was right she wasn't at all surprise. She expected him to come and ascertain what happen the day before.

They both sat.

"So... Felicity Smoak is still a problem."

"I will handle it, Malcom."

"If you don't I will, Moira."

"No need for that I assure you, Malcom."

He got up Moira follow suit

"I decide if it's needed or not. I thought you of all people understood that."

She felt the fear lurking inside her.

"I do, Malcom. I do. May I ask a question?"

"Of course" patronizingly.

"Do you know where Walter his?"

 "Some place safe where he can't hurt our plans."

He saw the fear in her eyes. He enjoyed it.

"Don't worry he's not dead... keep doing what you are set to do and he will be free."

He kissed her before leaving.

Moira, for the first time in her life, didn't know what to do. The only thing she knew was she had to get Oliver out of harm's way which she would achieve by having Felicity out of his life, for his safety as well as hers.

 

"Felicity, where's my towel?"

"I'm wearing it. There's another right there for you."

She always did that.

"Felicity you know I love that towel. Why do you use it every time you shower before me?"

She came up to him.

"Two reasons really. One because this way you get to see two things you love wrapped around each other..."

Oliver lost his train of thought for a moment thinking over how much several other things he love would be so good wrapped around Felicity and Felicity wrapped around them... Oh God he had to go to work, he had a meeting, he didn't had time for this right now. Felicity was still talking he focus hard on that.

"...second this towel is too big for you, I love to watch you using just the smaller towel."

The second part really didn't help him control himself. Especially when Felicity decided to show what she was saying.

"This way I can take my hands and touch your chest, and shoulders, and arms, and back and... so many other parts that I couldn't really feel if you were using the big fluffy towel."

For every body part she talked about her hands drift fondling to it and Oliver was now sure he was going to be late for the meeting and he couldn't care less.

 

He was late, not dreadfully late but late the the meeting requested by the Board Members. He thank Diggle for driving through town that fast. He enter the boardroom but only his mother was there.

"Mom, where's the rest of the board?"

"They won't come. Your meeting is just with me, Oliver. We need to talk."

"Do you want to take this to my office?"

"I would prefer it, if at all possible."

"Sure."

Just a few moments had passed and they were know sitting on the couches at his office.

"What do you want to talk about, Mom?"

"Felicity."

He figured as much.

"You must end this, Oliver."

"Mom I've never been happier. I won't leave Felicity."

"Please, Oliver."

"Mom I understand I don't have your approval but me and Felicity are together and we will be together as long as we are both happy. I would like to have your blessing but I will accept living without it."

"Oliver, it's not like that."

"After last night, Mom, and now you coming here and ask me to leave Felicity. What do you want me to think? That you don't want to ruin my happiness?"

Moira had to say something, they were both in danger.

"Oliver, she knows about some things some very powerful and dangerous people want to keep hidden. If she doesn't disappear they will came after her and you, Oliver."

"What are you talking about?"

"Felicity can confirm to you, like she did to me, that Walter asked her to retrieve some data. She did and now Walter is gone, they have him. And they order me to get Felicity away from them and us, in short away from Starling City, or they will kill Walter."

Moira was in a state of fear and panic Oliver had never witnessed before. That level of panic couldn't be faked and so it was happening again. What was it with Felicity? She was an angel but she keeped getting into impossible and dangerous conundrums.

"Mom, calm down. I will talk to Felicity. But I will never, ever, stop loving her or being with her."

 

 As soon as Moira left. A bit calmer but still terribly on edge. Oliver called Felicity.

He dislike that she was so far from him here at Queen Consolidated. He tried to get her closer by naming her his Executive Assistant by she refused reemently. It was their first real fight.

Seeing her walking in with her sassy smile just for him made his heart melt.

"Mr. Queen, you requested my presence?"

Oh that's how she was playing it. Two could play that game.

"Ms. Smoak yes I did. Please sit."

She sat down crossing her legs slowly and elegantly. His assistant, looking with curiosity through the window was slightly disappointed, only because she didn't saw Felicity biting her lower lip as she crossed her legs, that was just for Oliver, and she was thrilled when a little moan was heard.

He had to take all the images of that morning from his mind. And he took it back he didn't want her to be his Executive Assistant he couldn't take this and manage a big company at the same time every minute of the day.

"My mom was here. She just left."

Felicity stopped her flirting has she understood Oliver was truly upset. She felt a ping of fear, Oliver loved her she had no doubt but Moira was his mom. What if she managed to convince him to end their relationship? 

"What did she want?"

"Felicity, did you ever provided Walter with informations non QC related?"

"Yes. One day, night really, Walter called me here and ask me to retrieve data about a money transfer he couldn't trace. Was that what your Mother wanted to know?"

"Walter was kidnapped, Felicity. And it has something to do with the informations you uncovered. They know it was you. My mom his being forced to make you scarce or Walter will be harmed."

All blood dropped to her feet. She was pale white...

"Felicity." he came and skawt in front of her "Felicity... stay with me. Please"

Through the haze Felicity follow his angst ridden voice

"I...I'm here. I'm OK."

He saw the white turn slight pink and go brighter and brighter reaching flustered red.

"It's happening again."

"What's happening again?"

"I got myself into trouble without even knowing it. And I pissed off dangerous people. Last time they sent a drone now they sent your Mother."

She didn't know which was capable of doing the most damage.

"Shh it will be OK. I'm here."

Felicity took refuge and comfort in Oliver's arms. But her mind couldn't really unplug from the all mess. She needed to check the information she provided Walter again.

"Felicity, I need to see the information you provided Walter. Can you take it home. It's not same to access it here."

She nodded in agreement.


	16. Detective work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver analyze the data. They need to get Diggle's help.

Their home never looked like this before. The kitchen table was full of papers and just one little space was occupied by a laptop.

Oliver went through the papers taking notes analyzing, cross checking.

"Oliver I need to check this "China White" online, Oliver."

"No definitely not."

Disgruntled Felicity looked at Oliver

"Baby, I know you don't like to be working like this but, you better than anyone, know every thing done online leaves trace. We must do it old school. Besides I think I got something here."

Felicity immediately jump and set herself over Oliver's shoulder. She felt useless, papers weren't her thing, she ache for something that would get them on track and her back online.

"There 2.6 million that were transfer to a start-up and never again show up. Do you remember anything about this?"

"2.6 milion. Quite a specific number. I do recall something about a start-up. Walter asked me to search for a start-up. Couldn't find it though. The only thing about it I did manage to find was that they had bought a Warehouse right here in Starling."

"Do you know where was the Warehouse?"

"I think I have the adress on my laptop somewhere." she fast typed something and "Yes. So glad I save everything I send."

Oliver had to smile at her expansive reaction throwing her right hand in to the air while saying Yes. His own little winner.

"You know something, Felicity?"

"Hum?"

"I don't know what my life would be without you."

She moved back to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I know what mine would be. Death in live itself."

He kissed her arm

"We should go and rest a bit. Tomorrow I will talk to Diggle about the Warehouse."

 

"Man you still hadn't told Felicity your night's of crime fighting activities from a year ago."

For Diggle Oliver wasn't just the rich playboy he knew what this man could do with a bow and arrow. At the time Thea's drug addiction had been the trigger and they did a good job cutting of the supply and getting her dealer in jail. But, with SCPD, on their tail and getting closer, the wedding and later, are more importantly, Felicity, Oliver had stopped.

"She doesn't need to know that Diggle. It was before we were together."

"Why shouldn't she. She was the main reason you stopped."

"You make it sound like I'm wiped or something, thank you so very much, Dig."

"No, I understood, then you had to go and protect her and then get her back. But man things are everyday more complicated for SCPD. They can't handle all that is happening."

"We are just going to check the Warehouse, Dig. I'm not going back to the crime fighting activities, Felicity is too important for me to lose or for me to mess our relationship up."

"Then don't. Be honest with her. Are you still afraid she will leave you? She won't Oliver. You should trust her."

 

The warehouse was isolated and looked abandon.

"Keypad... Diggle is there another way in?" Oliver talk to his speaker.

"No. No windows, no breaths whatsoever. Just the door."

"With the keypad."

He had no clue on what kind of code would it be and he didn't have the technology to override it and open the door.

"Meet you back at the van."

 

They were heading back to the city center. Both unhappy about the situation.

"We have to get tech support. Dig?"

"Oh I have a good IT expert in mind." Diggle stated matter-of-factually, with a glimpse to Oliver. And waited for the reaction.

Oliver glare at Dig. He really didn't like where this was going.

He considered Diggle's words. The fact was he couldn't find another person he could trust.

"I'll talk to her."

"Oliver, you are in a committed relationship now. There are secrets you can have but not this kind of secrets. Your previous night activities, and maybe future night activities, are too big of a secret to keep from you life partner. That's the kind of secret that can end relationships. Talk to her."

 

Oliver got into the apartment and into Hell itself. The smoke alarm was blaring. He run to the kitchen to find Felicity involved in smoke trying to get the said smoke from in front of her eyes to check something that look too burned to be recognize. Oliver turn the smoke alarm off.

Felicity look around searching for the reason of the sudden silence.

"Oliver, your home." even all involved in smoke her smile was a beam of light.

"What happen?"

"Burn our dinner."

He turned the extractor to the max and immediately the smoke started to clear and then looked at the coal shard that was suppose to be their dinner.

"Belly's?"

She smile "Yes please."

"But can I get it and we'll eat here?" He needed to talk to her, in private.

Puzzled "Sure. While you get it I will clean this up."

He look around the messy kitchen pecked her lips "Good luck with that."

"Funny, Mr Queen. Very funny"

He thought so.

 

He left. Felicity look around herself, Oliver was right. How did she do such a mess? Well, better start.

Oliver got back to find a pure domestic scene. Felicity was finishing her cleaning spree on the kitchen, the smoke had clear completely and he had a clear view on all the interesting ways her body moved. All the curves when she bend for the stove and when she stretch over the kitchen top to get every part of it clean. He came up and set himself right beside her, back against the same kitchen top she was cleaning.

"You know if you keep this up we better skip everything and go directly to desert."

Felicity stop, looking wickedly at him.

"There are some people that say meals should start with dessert."

She stood right in front of him stepping between his legs, her arms around his waist, devilish eyes sparkling.

He love the way she was always on point. But they really needed to talk and he was hungry.

He kissed her lightly unprovocantly.

"Rain check?"

She pouted, he had to laugh.

"I'm hungry and I need to talk to you."

It had to be serious for Oliver to postpone sex.

"Okay"


	17. Night activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Felicity about his previous spree of crime fighting activities.

The burger's were eaten and Felicity's attention and curiosity was now focus on Oliver. He looked a bit nervous and she could only wonder why.

"Felicity, remember a year ago when I told you, right there on that couch, that I was worried about Thea?"

She remember vividly. Oliver was so worried and so vulnerable she wanted to hug him, make that wrinkle in his forehead disappear, just like she want to do now. But she couldn't, he had something important to tell her and she had to let him speak. Felicity just nodded in agreement.

"She was using, Felicity."

That shock Felicity 

"What? You never told me." she took hold of his hand "how did you found out?"

He gently start to fondle her hand. It gave him comfort and strength to proceed.

"I... was at a party at... Verdant. I saw her exchange with the dealer.But then I ended it..."

"Ended it? How?" her voice was soothing encouraging.

"That's really what I want to talk to you about. Remember a year ago, a vigilante was reported to be hunting the streets at night?"

"I remember. Oliver? Are you saying..." she couldn't finish.

Oliver look at Felicity with a mix of angst, hope and acceptance. This was it. He would take what ever reaction and decision from Felicity. He was prepared for the worst while hoping for the best.

"Yes."

Felicity got up.

"Give me just one minute." She had to go, she was too emotional about this, and tears started to prick her eyes. The man everyone thought selfish and self-centered risking his life to save others, not only his sister but all all other like her in the city, He was the best men she had never known and she love him, every bit of him, every day more. Her emotional state, her tears would mislead him as words evade her. She had to leave to regain her ability to speak.

As Oliver watch her walk out in to the bedroom in total dismay. Diggle's words like a mantra in his head "Trust her."

She was back after what seem like hours but were just mere seconds, her eyes watery, she had been crying he could tell. She came to him and kissed him passionately. It was his turn to be shocked.

"Since the first time we met you keep me safe I'm so proud and happy you did that for others as well."

She kissed him again. A wave of relief, happiness and awe fill him. Felicity once again surprised him. With her, life was never dull or what you would expect.

"I was afraid you would react badly."

"Why?"

"I put myself and Diggle in danger and I fill some people's bodies with and arrow or two." he found his smile. She wasn't aware she had missed it so.

"Yes, your right that was reckless of you but I'm sure Mr Diggle wouldn't let you take risks without taking every step to assure your safety."

That was so Diggle Oliver had to smile.

"Most of the time I let him do that, yes."

"Why did you stop?"

"You."

Felicity considered his answer.

"Fair enough until we were back to Starling, but we have been back for a while now and crime and drugs are filling the streets."

"I couldn't leave you here alone every night."

She understood now and that was just... upsetting. Show he didn't trust her.

"Oh, I get it. You weren't going to trust me with this side of you."

"I trust you. I was just not planning on tell you."

"Same thing, Oliver."

Oliver saw she was upset. He was expecting this but in quite a different way. He was expecting her to be upset because he was the vigilante but she was upset because he didn't tell her about being the Vigilante.

"First and foremost I wasn't going to tell you because it's the past I will not go back to it. Not because I didn't trust you. I trust you with my life, my heart and my soul."

"So surprise me, what made you change your mind about telling me?"

"Tonight me and Dig made a small come back."

"Oh? What happen?"

"We went to the Warehouse to check it."

"What did you find?" their mission was so much more important than the petty fight.

"We couldn't get in. It as only one door secure by keypad lock. So..."

"You thought it was a good idea to talk to me. Oh Mr Queen the wonders of technology are many and I know most of them. You've come to the right person."

He was happy she was on board. Oliver had no doubt Felicity could do it.

"So you will take me there tomorrow night?"

"NO. I'm not letting you to the field. It's too dangerous."

"Oliver... how else am I going to work on the key pad lock?"

"No, no way, Felicity."


	18. The word turns up side down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Felicity's help they get into the warehouse.

"Oliver, I don't think you have a choice, man."

"No Diggle. I don't want Felicity to go out in the field. I need her to be safe."

Diggle knew when it was time to stop pressing and this was one of the occasions. He understood Oliver's need to keep Felicity away from every risk but they need her to open the damn door. He watch Oliver get into his office and got back into the elevator.

Oliver would be busy all morning so Diggle had some free time on his hands.

 

She was rapidly tipping when he got in. He stood by the door for a few then cough slightly. A bewildered Felicity looked up. At first she could only see haze in front of her, she was still focusing on the code she was writing.

"Mr. Diggle. Please come in. Sit down."

He did has she offer.

 "I won't take long. And please call me Diggle or Dig."

"Oh. Okay if you call me Felicity. I never had the chance to thank you for all you have done for me and for Oliver."

"It's my job."

No it wasn't. He had gone beyond his job he was Oliver's friend she could see that clearer now, after last night.

"It's a manner of opinion allow me to stick with mine- Thank you Diggle for everything."

This woman was definitely precious. Oliver was right she was too good for the world they knew was out there.

"How may I help you?"

"It's a hard subject. I know you have talk about it with Oliver but I want to talk to you myself."

She saw it now. He was being Oliver's friend yet again.

"Me going out to the warehouse..."

"Exactly. I was talking to Oliver about this and I will tell you straight as I always do Oliver, I don't like it but I don't see anyway around it."

Felicity smile

"That's a perfect sum up of the situation."

"So, I'm a body guard. I make my living on protecting my employer's and their families. Oliver his my employer you, Felicity, are his family. I have an obligation to protect you and Oliver."

"Then you do have a problem, a serious one. To protect me and Oliver, according to the information we gather, you need to find out what's inside that warehouse. In order to get inside the warehouse I have to go and crack the pad lock with you both protecting me."

He could had said she too had made a perfect sum up.

"Felicity I would much rather you could instruct us from afar."

She could, she could set everything up and talk them trough but, for one, that would take much more time, secondly ,this was a line she was drawing as a limit for Oliver in their relationship she had to stick to it, she was no damsel in distress that her knight in shinning armor had to keep locked in a beautiful ivory tower.

"Diggle what scares you about me going?"

"Your fierce Felicity. I recognize that, even if Oliver doesn't. What worries me is Oliver."

"Oliver?"

"If you are in any danger, Felicity, he won't think straight he may not be able to make the necessary decisions. That increases the risk for all three of us."

He was right. Felicity had to consider his words.

"I will talk to Oliver."

Diggle could only hope.

 

"Ready for lunch?"

Oliver was up to his neck in paperwork, seeing her walking slowly in his direction was like a vision. He met her half way pecking her lips and taking her hands.

"Do we have a lunch date?"

"We don't. That's why it's fun, it's a surprise."

He consider the desk full of paperwork behind him and her beloved faced in front of him. It wasn't hard to chose.

"Let's go."

They were sitting at the restaurant table, Felicity requested an isolated one Oliver didn't complain.

Oliver fondle her hand while they where waiting for the food.

"Oliver, we need to talk about tonight."

He was expecting it. It was right on queue.

"You know what I think."

"Yes I do. I also know we need to get inside that warehouse. My safety and yours depend on it."

"We don't need to go inside. I need to go inside."

"Fair enough. I need to crack the lock, you need to go inside. So I have a proposal for you to consider. I will crack the lock and that's it."

 He consider her proposal for a minute, the lock was really the issue and provided she got back in the car she could drive off if anything happens.

"You will get directly to the car, lock yourself in and drive away as soon as you hear any sound's of fight or battle inside or around the warehouse."

"No, I can't leave you behind."

"You will. I need to know you are safe, Felicity. That is the only way I'm going to allow this to happen."

She could fight over the use of the word "allow" but food arrived actively interrupting their talk and Felicity consider this was going to be the best win she will get for now.

 

That night she was at the pad lock working on it with both Oliver and Diggle hovering over her.

"Got it."

"Car, now. Felicity, please." his voice, riddle with concern, resonate deep in her. Her safety came first for Oliver and he would sacrifice his own safety for it, Diggle was right.

She left and started to walk to the car.

Both men got in, no sound was heard anywhere. 

The silence last for what seem to be hours. And that gave Felicity time to think. This mess was her mess she had to know what was going on. What was happening in there? As the first few minutes came and went she started to worry. Did something happen to them? To Oliver? 

She had to go in. She needed to know.

The warehouse was an open space, the only door set on the first floor. Oliver was just there, quiet, near the entrance, looking down. Felicity also look down to spot Diggle. What she saw froze her to the core. It was the Queen's Gambit wreckage Diggle was checking.

The Queen's Gambit had sunk five years ago killing all the crew and Oliver's father, Robert Queen.

Oliver felt her arms surrounding his waist, her head resting between his shoulder blades. She wasn't in the car she was here and he, in spite of all he said before, was glad she was. He pulled her into his embrace seeking the comfort he desperately needed.

The Queen's Gambit was here. Where was his father? What happen? Later he would search for clues that would give him much needed answers, for now he just needed to feel her warmth, feel her heart and settle himself.

"Oliver, let's go home."

Felicity's voice seem to travel trough a great distance.

Diggle had finish his sweep and first check on the wreck and had join them.  

"Yes, Oliver. Let's go. There's nothing more we can do here tonight."

"Felicity can you change the code on the pad lock?"

"Of course."

"Do it."

He left certain nobody would get in. Felicity knew it wasn't so but Oliver was so beat she spare him the knowledge of that possibility.

Cuddled back in bed with Felicity he had trouble going to sleep. HIs mind had travel in time back to when his father died. He woke up several times during the night, sweating.

He thought he hadn't disturb Felicity but she woke every time he did and give him the only thing he needed right now, her soothing warmth, the rhythm of her breathing and heart beat. And those were his lullabies. 

 


	19. Confronting Moira Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts his mother.

After that hardly sleep night, Oliver focus on analyzing the wreck and the sunk. He could hardly work he just keep trying to recall every detail, every reaction of everything and everybody when his father died.

"Oliver."

It pained her seeing him like this, searching memories, chasing details in his mind. The eyes that looked at her were fading, his smile a shadow of what it use to be.

"Oliver, come let's go home. You hardly sleep last night."

"I'm fine, Felicity. I can't leave."

She glimpse to his assistant that nodded encouragingly to her.

"Oliver, please. We need to go home, both of us."

He look at her, she was tired and it show. He too was tired, exhausted even.

Oliver got up using the desk has support. He was more sleep deprived than he thought.

"Okay. Let's go."

Diggle was glad Felicity got trough to Oliver.

"Well done, Felicity."

She smile at Dig as she got into the car. Oliver fell a sleep in car holding her. Felicity remember the day they got back to Starling together, things were quite different now.

She fondle his hair to wake him up when they got to their apartment building.

"Hey, we're here."

 Up stairs she just let them sleep. Closing her eyes just for a little while, she had work to do.

 

"I was more tired than I thought. What are you doing?"

Felicity was, oddly, immerse in paper. No computer in sight.

"Oliver, so good your up." She looked up to him offering her lips for a kiss. Oliver gladly oblige but, instead of the peck on the lips she was expecting, took his time enjoying her leisurely. "Mmmm..."

He smile at her. "What are you doing?"

He was the devil sometimes "Don't remember, don't care."

Felicity pulled him to down. Her lips hot on his. She wanted him, her mind had blocked everything else. He had that effect on her no one else ever had that power over her only Oliver.

Oliver give everything she asked for and took everything he wanted.

 

"Now can you tell me want you're doing?" they manage to get to sofa when the table got too uncomfortable. 

"Humm humm"

"Felicity..." he was laughing at her, she didn't care.

"I was working on a lead. It's promising."

"Oh what's the lead."

"I want to check it first." and double check and triple check she had to be totally sure before she told him.

He moved and pull her to face him.

"Felicity don't do this. No secrets, please."

"Oliver I have to be sure first."

"Will check, together, I don't want you alone in this. And, before I forget, next time, stay in the car."

Felicity hide the glee. "Next time" Oliver assume there was going to be a next time.

"If it's not true. People will get hurt, Oliver. I can't."

"People?" he looked at her there was only two people in the world he knew she would cover, lie and deceive to protect Donna and himself. Donna was far from this mess... "You mean hurt me don't you?"

He was too clever and she could lie to him, not to Oliver. She nodded in agreement.

Oliver sat on the bed "If that's the case don't you think it's better for me to hear it from you then from other's?"

It made sense. His reasoning made sense.

"All the clues I find end on your mother's door step."

He closed his eyes covering them with his hands. It was like a blade to his chest but somehow it didn't come as a total surprise and that only made the pain harder to bare.

"No, Oliver, don't" She took move the hands from his eyes "Please don't. I have to check. I need to be sure"

Felicity needed to check but for Oliver it made sense and the pain endured. He felt her arms around him, comforting. It helped but the wound was open and there was only one way it could heal.

 

"Oliver, what a nice surprise."

"Mom." he kissed her cheeks. Looking into the eyes of this inscrutable woman that was his mother.

"Can we talk?"

They sat over coffee.

"How's Felicity?"

"Very well. We are both doing very well." he had to speak, the anxiety was suffocating him "Mom, I found the Queen's Gambit wreck."

Moira was glad she hadn't take a sip of coffee yet. She set the cup on the table harder than it needed to be. That was the only tell that she wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Let it go Oliver."

"It's my father. I can't. What do you know? What are you not telling me?"

Moira look to her beloved son. He was like her in so many things. Like her, he never gave up, so there was no point in lying he would just find out some other way, probably a more dangerous one.

"Robert was murdered. They killed him, Oliver."

He figure the first part by himself but still it was a shock to see it confirmed and by Moira no less.

"Who's they, Mom?"

"A criminal organization that wants to rule The Glades."

"Then why did the money come from you, Mom?"

"I only pay for the retrieval of the wreck, Oliver. You have to believe me."

He didn't, he couldn't.


	20. Mother issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Oliver and Felicity get to deal with mother issues.

"Oliver how did it go with your mother?"

"Not well." 

Felicity was glad they were home has she straddle him taking his face in her hands and making him look at her.

She love to look deep inside Oliver's blue eyes. She could "swim" in them forever. But in that moment a shade of sadness cover them.

"Hey. Don't blame yourself."

She knew him well. He was blaming himself. He knew things were stressed between his parents but at that time he didn't care, life was just a stroll in the sunshine no hick-up on sight. He should had been more involve.

She lost him to his thought, she could tell.

"Oliver. Oliver hear me out, please. They were a couple, a married couple, there was a part of their lives that was only theirs. Not even his beloved son would be allowed in."

"I didn't even try or care to get in."

She smile maybe their reality would give him a new perspective

"Do you think anyone beside us is ever going to know about this period of our lives? Me running? My dad? Your night activities? Our missteps with each other from what our relationship grew stronger but their our's and only ours? Our especial moment's?"

"No. But..."

"Oliver the life they build for both of them as nothing to do with you."

"My mother told me she only pay to salvage the Queen's Gambit, nothing else. The murder was ordered and organize by some mysterious criminal group that want's to take over The Glades."

"You don't believe her?"

"Too many lies." adding to the attempt on ruin his life with the women he love.

 She pulled him to her, he seek comfort in her embrace. It was smoothing and strangely erotic in a non sexual way to be with her on his lap like this.

 

Felicity's phone chirping was the only sound in the house.

"You should get that."

"Don't want to." She didn't want to move.

Oliver laugh and extend his hand to catch her phone on the table.

"Who was it?"

"It's your phone Felicity."

"I have no secrets from you Oliver, at least not anymore. Who is it?"

He made an effort to move as her words sink in and he was stun by the easy and normal way she said that.

"Mom. It's like mother's day over here today."

Felicity grab the phone from his hand and check the text message.

"Crap she's coming."

"Oh. When will she come?"

"In a few minutes."

On queue the front door bell rang.

"I take that back... God help me."

Oliver forgot about his own mother issues. His brave, courageous and fierce girlfriend had turn to a fidgeting school girl in a matter of seconds. A new side of her he hadn't met before and it was funny to watch.

She open the door to a high pitched screaming Donna.

"Mom..." Felicity was immediately involved by her mother's arms. Sometimes Felicity thought her mother descended from a constricting boa that's how tight her hugs were.

"Oliver." as soon as Donna turn to him giving him an unexpectedly strong hug he stop smiling. Felicity took a big grin of revenge there.

"How are you both doing? Honeymooning as you are suppose to?"

"Mom..." the chagrin clear in Felicity's voice.

"Most definitely."

"Oliver!" she was shock. Last thing her mother need was encouragement.

"What? Donna knows how these things are." and he hope she knew three was a crowd and allow them some alone time while she was there.

"Mom, why are you here?"

" I had a week vacation and I just remember to fly in to Starling and check on my favorite daughter."

"Mom, I'm your only daughter."

"All the more reason. And I have to get to know Oliver a bit better, his my son now."

"We have to work during the week, mom."

"You can take a few days, Felicity. You have some sick days you can use."

"I'm not sick." He want her to stay here full time with her mother? Why didn't he just kill her already.

"Baby, you will keep me company. Will go shopping."

She like shopping when she had something to buy, she hated window shopping. Donna call shopping to window shopping. 

"Good idea."

If a look could kill he would be dead by now.

"Come I'll show you to your room. It's not totally set up yet but it has the essential's."

 

That night after a strained dinner full of Donna's sexual innuendos Felicity turn to Oliver.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What? I don't hate you. I love you."

"Then why do I have to stay back here with my mother while you go check the leads on your's?"

Oliver pull her to the bed rotating for her to be under him.

"Because I love your mother, because she loves you and because I love you."

He kissed her.

"Also Donna as wonderful sexual tips I can't wait to try."

"She really does." Felicity smile lasted a split second as the eyes she was drowning in turn dark and focus and she knew the time to laugh had pass.

The next morning when Oliver got up and left for work, she was glad she didn't had to go, she felt pleasantly used and exhausted, lazing around in bed was just what she need.

 


	21. A day with Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna's in town for a visit.

Felicity was exhausted. Her mother had drag her all over the city.

She found places Felicity never knew existed. And Donna was still going.

At the moment she was just tucking all the new clothes in to her bag.

"Baby I will probably need a new bag to get this stuff back to Vegas. I really went all out."

Felicity agree. Donna just went over board, as per usual.

 

Following Donna's shopping spree she hardly manage to find time to call Oliver. She had to run out of a store as Donna was inside the changing room. 

"Hello."

She missed his voice. She missed him. This was the farthest away from him she had been since Coast City.

"Having fun?"

"Seriously Oliver how do rich women do it? I'm about two seconds away to slash my wrists." she was exaggerating she would never do that in her life. Life was too precious. Her time on earth, especially now, was so worth it.

"Don't... even... kid... about that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Can I go back to work now? Please?"

He laugh.

"Felicity, your mother came here to spend time with you. I know you love her and she loves you, almost as much as I do."

She huffed "I know, I know. You're right." she paused "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

She hung up but keep staring into the mobile, to the picture of both of them on the sofa at home.

"Ahh there you are. I couldn't find you I was getting worried."

"I had to come out of the store, it's too warm inside." she never understood the need for the air conditioning on the stores always clash with the temperature outside. Hot outside be sure to carry a sweater or jacket 'cause it's going to be freezing inside, cold outside you feel like you're in a tropical island in the Pacific Sea inside.

"Let's go have lunch and sit for a while."

They found a nice little neighborhood dinner to eat in.

"So what are you and Oliver's plan's? Getting married? Kids? I would love grandsons."

Felicity didn't know, they haven't discuss it. They were happy living as they did.

"We haven't talk about that, Mom."

"You haven't?"

"No. It's too soon. We are still getting to know each other."

"Sweet heart, sometimes it's better if you don't know every detail on your husband before you marry him."

She had heard this saying more than a hundred times and still she didn't understand it.

"We are happy, Mom. Can't you be happy for us as well. Just be happy for us? No high expectations."

Felicity already knew the answer to her question but she had to ask it anyway.

"I am happy Felicity. But I keep the high expectations high. You're my child, I always want life to give you more good things. Oliver is a good thing isn't he?"

Better than good. He was wonderful and she love him with all her heart and soul.

"Yes, mom. He is."

"So what's this about not wanting me to wish for more? More for both of you?"

Nothing with wishing but she knew her mother, she was always terribly vocal about her wishes.

"Mom please, let's keep those high expectations to yourself, please."

"Felicity..."

"Mom... Please."

 

"Dig, what did you find out."

"There's definitely something strange going on in The Glades. A lot of property being bought and emptied out."

"By who?"

"A list of companies, all untraceable."

"Shell companies?"

"That would be my guess, Oliver."

"You have the names?" Dig deliver a pen drive "Felicity will find everything she can dig up online about all of them. With some luck we find a connection between them."

He sat back down

"Been meaning to ask. Where is Felicity?"

"She's with her mother. Probably shopping somewhere." wait "Why are you asking? Isn't your man with her?"

"No he isn't. And that's really why I ask."

 "What...?"

"He saw you leave in the car. He thought he saw both of you and, as usual, follow you here. He didn't check if she was there or not. I fired him already." he was answering Oliver's unspoken question "But still I want to send a man to protect her but I need to know where she is."

Oliver hadn't forgot that criminal group Moira talked about could came after her. He call her. It went straight to voicemail. He tried again it rang until it went to voicemail, again.

"I can't reach her Diggle."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Hours ago. She was at the Starling Mall, shopping with Donna."

"Don't worry. I'll find her."

As Diggle left Oliver tried Felicity phone once again. "Pick up, please, pick up."

 

Felicity's phone on the dinner table went totally unnoticed as Donna was making her daughter try all the clothes she had made her bought.

"That dress is beautiful, Felicity."

It was. It was a jaw dropping long dress. She had never had a long dress like this. Bright red, slick and tight on all the right places, fan out from under her thighs down to the ground, the little sparkling false jewel's over shoulder's just made it all the more special. Wonder how Oliver would feel about it. She smile imagining it.

"Felicity." Oliver's voice came from the front door riddled with concern.

"In here."

Relief fill him as he walked to the room and saw her. She was home safe.

"Isn't my baby perfectly beautiful?"

Felicity glimpse at Oliver trough the mirror and saw how his worry look turn to relief and slowly shift to appreciative and then to hungry look.

He was speechless. Now that the worry had been replaced by relief he look at Felicity, taking her in. The dress was perfect, it left just enough to his imagination. All her beautiful curves there, visible, for him to trace, to touch and he did want to touch. He missed her, all day without seeing her had been too much for him to bare, he wanted to take her and burying himself in her so bad. But he couldn't, Donna was there. And she was waiting for is answer.

Oliver just nodded. He knew his voice would be roughed and almost unintelligible if he tried to talk.

Felicity smile wickedly to him through the mirror. She knew exactly what was going on with him. Then she bit her lower lip and he knew she want the same as he did. God, it had been just one day since Donna was here and she was already getting in the way, how would he manage the rest of the week.


	22. Confronting his feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Felicity caught Oliver off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit out of control this time. My muse was a bit more sexual that usual ence the change in Tags.  
> Sorry... so not sorry.

To his chagrin Felicity had took the dress off and it was now tucked in their closet.

"What?"

"I was hoping for you to keep the dress a little while longer."

Felicity turn to him, smiled, and stretch to get her arms around his neck "It's a formal evening dress, Oliver and my mom would really think odd that I would be wearing it at home."

"One can hope."

She love him so much.

"But I tell you something else."

"What?"

"I have a lot more new stuff and some of it is to wear in the house. If fact can't be worn outside at all."

"Really?"

"Humm humm Really" She started to move her body slowly against him, like a small intimate dance, provoking him just enough.

"Will I get to see any of it tonight?" he like these little moments with her.

"That's the plan." she kissed him then. Just the lips at first but both their bodies demanded more and soon their tongues had started a dance of their own.

The sound of the dish falling to the ground broke the kiss. Oliver brought his forehead to hers "I will make you make good on your promise."

He kiss her forehead as they broke their embrace.

"Let's go. Your mom's waiting."

 

He did the food, she clean the kitchen, that was the deal and they both love it. She would watch him cook, moving around the kitchen using all these appliances that were a mystery to her; he would watch her clean, admiring her elegant movements as she wash the dishes and then move to clean the kitchen tops and organize the dishes into the upper cabinets. That was why he found himself alone having to keep a conversation with Donna.

"Oliver I know we barely know each other but please understand she's my baby, my only baby."

He had the feeling he was going to get call up on something like when he was a child.

"What are your plan's, Oliver? I need to know that my baby will be safe and happy."

What were their plans? With surprise he recognize that they never talked about that. He was happy, living in a perfect world, feeling protected in their little bubble, and Felicity look happy. They never talked about changing how things were between them. Could she want to move further? She never said.

"I love, Felicity, she's my all world Donna. When she left it was like someone had come and rip a part of me. I was but a shadow, a blur, she's my light, my soul, my life. I will keep her safe. I will fight with the Devil himself for her to be safe and happy."

Donna was emotional for his response even if that didn't cover all her doubts. Felicity was a lucky girl, this man would do anything for her, what more could a mother wish for her baby.

"Mom. Are you okay?"

Felicity had join them. She sat alongside Oliver that immediately wrap his arm around her shoulders and kiss her head breathing her scent. He too had been affected by his own speech. He had pour all his emotions openly to Donna, he knew she wouldn't believe if he wasn't honest and Donna deserve the truth. Some of the emotions were so deep they terrified him, it terrified him to know how much he need her.

"Oliver was just telling me painful story from the time we met in Vegas."

Felicity knew when her mother was lying, like she was now, but she felt the rapid heart beat on Oliver's chest and just want for Oliver to calm himself, so she decided pretend to believe. She ask about neighbors, Vegas, funny stories from the Casino. Slowly but steadily Oliver came back to her and soon she was too tired to keep the conversation going.

"Baby you're exhausted."

"It was a tiring day."

"I know. You hate shopping. The dressing and undressing. You never like that even as a young girl. Go get some sleep, sweet heart."

She got up only to lose her balance. She would have fell if Oliver didn't catch her.

"Hey. Grab on to me. I'll take her Donna good night."

"Good night Oliver."

 

"I seem to remember I promised you I would try some clothes for you."

"You did but..."

"Wait just a sec."

She got in to the bathroom washed her face with cold water. She wanted this as much as he did. She felt her head clearer. It would be enough.

Felicity got on to the lace corseted nightgown she bought without her mother knowing. Somethings were just to personal.

He was laying in bed ready to go to sleep, only thing missing was her. He hope that holding her tight all night long would be enough to ease his mind off the realization that he need her like he need oxygen and the sudden panic that she could leave again.

He wasn't expecting anything else from the sleepy Felicity that got in to the bathroom so all his body went fully awake and turn on when he saw her coming back into the bedroom. She was glorious and sexy, the lace night-y was even more perfect than the dress. It reveled just a bit more skin but some of it was covered by lace adding to the erotic sensation that touching her was going to be. He felt himself losing control and no mater how much he tried to stop, his body need her with a sense of urgency he never had experience before. This wasn't Oliver anymore just an animal version of him.

She walk to him just enough to be close, but out of his reach.

"Still prefer the red dress?"

He had to make an effort to speak as his mouth had dried out.

"No. Come here."

He couldn't control it, he wanted to touch her, to take her, to lose himself in her.

She walk to her side of the bed, teasing him.

Felicity climb to the bed kneeling on it. She could see the storm in Oliver's eyes. He wasn't going to be controlled or gentle that night she could see that he wasn't controlling himself anymore. And she found out she wanted him to take her without the self control she always felt he had when they made love. She wanted to see how far she could take him. How far away from controlled Oliver she was able to take him.

She slid closer to him, just enough to be in reach.

Felicity never knew exactly how, but in a split second he had her pin down, his lips crushing her's. His lips, his hands demanding, exploring her body, over the lace.

He couldn't help it, he was lost the minute she came out of the bathroom. His hands over the lace, touching her skin here and there was making him hard. But his body still crave for more and his right hand came down to her hips and to her wet and hot core. He dip two fingers, he was ready for him. Her surprise moan and the way she move against his hand, excited him even more. He kiss her hard once again, trailing to that especial spot on her neck. Once there he enter her burying himself deep down right in to the hilt. She arch her back slightly, welcoming him even deeper.

Felicity was marveled with all that was happening she was losing every will and all ability to think to her growing orgasm. All her movements were now pure instinct as she felt him pounding inside her. And he started to move hard, like never before, she was right he wasn't gentle but she was just loving him the more for it.

He couldn't stop, his strokes were hard and deep he could feel Felicity giving in to her orgasm but he needed more, it wasn't enough. He up the rhythm keeping the strokes deep for his own pleasure and her's. Another orgasm was growing inside of her, he felt it.This time his own orgasm follow hers and he emptied himself deep inside her. He was so spent he just drop over her.

 

Oliver was so still and so quiet for so long Felicity wasn't sure he was alright.

"Hey. Can you move? Your heavy."

He oblige, rolling over and pulling her to his chest.

"I take this nightgown is Oliver approved."

He smile. 

"Yes it his."

"I got more."

His eyes open widely looking at her.

"Do you want to kill me?"

"No, but I do want us to do this again. I enjoyed it."

"So did I. But I lost control."

Felicity pulled herself up just enough for him to see her face and her eyes.

"You are allow to lose control this away with me. I'm not a porcelain doll. I love to make sweet slow love with you but this was... amazing and sexy. Besides I kind of made you lost control, I did provoke you."

"Yes you did. I'm happy you did." he was. All painful thoughts at bay. They were together for both their will's she wasn't going anywhere, and neither would he.

She kiss his chest. His heart beat was becoming regular. And she remember.

"Oliver..."

"Humm" his eyes were close enjoying her gentle touches and kisses.

"What did my mother tell you? After dinner."

"Can we talk about that tomorrow." he didn't want to relive any of it now.

"She talk about us didn't she?"

He couldn't lie to her so he didn't.

"Yes."

She knew Donna would pull something like this.

Again she pull herself just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Oliver, the expectations are my mother's, I'm happy exactly how we are. I believe we are the ones that have to build and decide our own life. Don't take any s*** from my mother and don't let her get inside your head. Please, Oliver."

She was wonderful and his love grew every time he got to know her a little better.

"Okay. Now let's get some sleep. One of us as to get up early in the morning."

She groan "More shopping. Please kill me now."

He laugh "I can't. I'm hoping for you to kill me tomorrow night, again."


	23. Alone at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna left and Oliver and Felicity get back to usual life pattern.

Felicity was finishing up the kitchen cleaning. She could hear the TV anchor talking but couldn't make the words out. She was quite aware of Oliver's eyes on her. Her mom had left that late afternoon they both took her to the Starling airport and watch as the plane took off. She had to admit she had enjoy her mother's visit but she was happy to see her off. She wanted to get back to the normal life patterns with Oliver. She needed normality.

Oliver was watching her, as per usual, but this time he really want her to finish the clean up sooner rather than later. It had been a week since they had the house to them self's and he missed those private small moments alone with her.

Queen Consolidated was in the news, which caught his attention for a few seconds, it was all about the Fundraising they were organizing for the Cancer Ward of Starling General Hospital.

She slid to his side, getting her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

Oliver turn and kissed her head has he got his arms around her shoulders and pull her closer, setting them on their favorite sofa position.

They both watch the news bulletin about the Fundraising Gala that was happening that Monday evening. Much of the time the reporters only referred to the strange date that Oliver Queen had chosen. 

"It's amazing how they focus on less important details and spin it out of proportion."

"They focus on different. They don't know about our visit to the Ward a year ago, with Tommy, and all the people that were there then and are now..."

"The children, especially the children." Felicity kiss his neck "I'm glad you are doing this."

He look at her "Hey..." he waited for her to turn to him "We're doing this. Me, you, Tommy, Laurel and, ye,s even my mother, we are all doing this."

"You're right. Oliver. How come I'm so lucky? I mean, I'm just a IT girl and now here I am in love, with you; being loved, by you; good friends; a great, even if a somewhat different mom. How come my life turn out so perfect?"

He smile "I wonder myself about that how come I'm so lucky. To have you, to have Tommy and even to have Laurel. Can't say the same as you about my mother but I really do love your's so... a rather perfect life myself."

She smile back him and they kissed softly. Felicity missed these little intimate quiet moments around the apartment it had been a week she went on without them and just now she was acknowledging how precious to her they were.

But there was something she had to tease him about.

"If even after a all week you love Donna you must really be in love with her daughter."

She listen to his laugh since the moment it form inside his chest.

"I do. She's my light and my life." a feeling of total and completely state of joy and amazement filled Felicity "And your right. Donna sure is challenging to be around."

She kiss him, she had to, pouring all the joy and love into that kiss. Oliver felt all her emotions in that kiss and revel in them even if he didn't know what provoked it.

"You are my light and life too, Oliver."

 

This time they made love slowly, all time at their disposal, no one around to disturb them. They stop at their on leisure.

"But you are right."

"About?"

"My mom... she his challenging. Even for me. And I've known her all my life."

There was something he wanted to talk to her about but he couldn't before, with Donna there.

"I couldn't help notice that you didn't tell Donna about your father."

"No I didn't. And thank you for not telling her anything about that yourself."

"Why? Why didn't you tell her I mean."

"What good would it do, Oliver? I would be responsible for getting her in trouble. Now you know her she would fly directly to Coast City and find him..."

"She could only find him if he let her."

"Believe me she would find him. Even if she had to turn the city upside down she would find him. And then she too would be a target."

"You know her better than I do. I just feel Donna had the right to know but I will respect your decision on the matter."

"Talking about mother's and troubles they bring you. Did you and Dig got any clue about you're mother's business with the Queen's Gambit?"

"Sure you want to get into this now?"

"No. But with my mother here you've been too quiet about this matter." and she was afraid they moved on and solve it with out her knowing.

"We reach a point where we need your expertise but..."

"...my mom." her grunt muffled by his chest

"Yeap. Tomorrow Felicity. Now we need to get some sleep."

They spooned like they both love to do and it was the first evening alone all over again.

 

Felicity turn on her computer at work like someone greeting a friend she hadn't seen in a long while.

After checking her email to get updated on the system warnings and after all was under control, she dive in the pen drive Oliver had handed to her that morning.

By the end of the day she had found a pattern and she didn't like it.

"Ready to go?"

Oliver was at the door.

"Almost done."

He notice the disgruntled look she gave the computer screen.

"Something wrong?"

She grab her bag "Can we talk about it in the car?"

"Sure." he figured it wasn't QC related.

 

"So what's up? What did you find out?"

"I... wish this wasn't true, Oliver. But... all the shell companies can be trace to Merlyn Global."

"Tommy's dad?"

"Tommy's our friend Oliver. What are we going to do?" Felicity voice was riddle of anguish.

Oliver pulled her into his arms.

"We will figure this out." a muffled sob left Felicity's chest "Shh don't worry. We will figure this out."

He had to calm her down, their evening was far from over and they would be with Tommy at the Gala.

"Hey I have request to make about tonight."

She look at him.

"I will wear the red evening dress."

He smile.

"You read my mind."


	24. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's first official Fundraiser Gala has Oliver's girlfriend.

Laurel was watching as Tommy made Felicity swirl on the dance floor. The dance couple made her smile, they were having fun and she was surprise how at ease she was with it, no hint of the jealousy she once felt every time some one got close to Oliver. She now was able to understand why, she always knew deep inside Oliver didn't love her so any girl crossing his path was a serious threat to her objective, make Oliver hers. At the time she thought what she felt for Oliver was love, in fact she didn't even knew what love was until Tommy had shown her.

Laurel and Tommy were in love and looking on over a happy life together. She was sure of his love for her just as much as she was sure for her love for him. Felicity was a wonderful friend and Laurel thank her for existing. If it wasn't for Felicity she would be stuck in a loveless marriage by now. So she smile at the goofy pair as Tommy made Felicity twirl once again almost sending her to the ground.

Oliver was by Laurel side he too smiling at his best friend dancing with his girlfriend. He was happy. His girlfriend, his friend and even his ex all were able to be together and enjoying themselves, they had almost fallen back to the easy going relationship they had before, with the addition of Laurel. Oliver was delighted to see that Laurel had made her peace with all the marriage debacle and was now clearly happy with Tommy.

The music stop and both Tommy and Felicity walk back to them.

"That was fun."

"You almost sent me across the room that last spin, Tommy."

"That's why it was fun." he wink just before putting his arms around Laurel waist.

Felicity moved to Oliver's side that imitate Tommy gesture but stop his hand on the small of Felicity's back. The dress had a partially open back and placing his hand just right he could fondle her skin with his thumb, touching her bare skin without anyone noticing.

Music start to play again "Laurel may I have this dance?"

Laurel nodded and both she and Tommy walk to the dance floor.

"They look so happy, Oliver."

Yes they did.

"How are we going to tell Tommy?"

"Not tonight. Tomorrow I have a meeting with him, just the two of us, I will tell him then. For now let him enjoy the evening, he deserves this happiness and there is no point in telling him here."

Felicity nodded "You're right"

"Let's join them. Care for a dance, Felicity?"

"I thought you didn't dance."

"It's not my favorite thing to do and I'm not really good at it but I can dance a little."

She smile "Then lets dance."

 

Malcolm Merlyn was watching a far both pair's moving on the dance floor. The photo of the evening would show both pair's has the perfect couples of the new dynasty of Starling Royalty.

He got a report from Merlyn Global informing of a breach in the mainframe. Reading the list of files accessed he was sure who did the breaching even if Merlyn Global IT experts couldn't even trace the hacker to a city. It had to be Felicity, which meant Oliver knew about the shell companies and was investigating his plan for The Glades.

Felicity was good he would give her that much, but both she and Oliver were stepping into dangerous territory, his territory. His plan, his business. And it had to stop.

As the music stop and he saw Oliver walk to the bar, Malcolm made his move.

"Oliver, the Gala is doing great. Congratulations."

Malcolm Merlyn was right in front of him and Oliver couldn't escape.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. It was a team effort."

"Yes. Tommy worked hard on this. And it keeps him off The Glades as everyone of us should."

"We should? Why?"

"It's a dangerous place. Everyday crime rates go up. The Police has no hold on The Glades anymore. It's a shame, it was a beautiful part of Starling, once."

"It's a matter of opinion Sr. Merlyn. I still think The Glades are a beautiful part of town. Much of Starling residents live there."

"It is a matter of opinion, of course. But it's also up to recognize it need help and up to us to make it better and safer. Speaking about safer how's your girlfriend? Felicity isn't it?"

All the conversation was putting Oliver on edge but now he wasn't expecting the veiled threat so clear in Malcolm's words.

"Very well. Thank you."

"Good. Good. She's a pretty and precious little thing. You should take especial care with her. Well must mingle a bit more. All for Starling General."

With these word Malcolm walk to a near by group of potential donors leaving Oliver to recollect himself.

 

Oliver handed the champagne flute to Felicity and pulled her close kissing her head.

She could fell his altered heartbeat.

"Whats wrong?"

The dread of losing her creeping inside of him 

"Tell you back at home. Not here."

He couldn't wait to get her home, safe. For the first time he saw a glimpse of the scare his mother felt, there was only one difference, he wouldn't allow fear to control his action or altered his concept of right and wrong.


	25. A talk with Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver as a difficult talk with Tommy.

Oliver was still considering how he was going to bring the topic into the conversation with Tommy. Tommy deserved the truth. After all Oliver went trough with Felicity he had learn that hiding the truth only brought pain so he was going to be honest and tell the truth.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Oliver smile at Tommy as he sat on the chair in front of him.

"You can save your penny, Tommy. I will tell you for free. Just don't know how..."

"Oh." Now that Tommy was looking right in to it, Oliver's face was a sad and anguish riddle one "Did something wrong happen yesterday evening?" he hadn't noticed anything.

"No, the Gala was a success."

"Then what's wrong? It's obvious something is wrong."

"Tommy we have been friend's since... forever really."

Tommy smile it was true they were friends since before they started walking.

"So I'm just going to fill you in straight on all that's been happening with me, Felicity, my mom, my dad and your dad."

Tommy could feel something bad was coming if his father was involved so he brace himself and waited.

Oliver told Tommy everything that happen, everything about finding the Queen's Gambit wreck, his talk with Moira, The Glades entanglement, the shell companies and their connection to Merlyn Global. The only thing he left out was the not so veil treat Malcolm had made at the Gala.

He watch as Tommy's face went from happy, to surprise, to shock, to horror.

When he finish Tommy got up and walk to the window. His thought's were on The Glades and on Laurel that was doing voluntary work there right that moment.

"Oliver are you sure?"

If any doubts existed in Oliver's mind, Malcolm talk at the Gala had clear them out.

"I'm sorry."

Tommy's thoughts were on Laurel. He knew his father enough to know that nothing would stop him to be successful in anything he set himself to do and since his mother had been murdered, in The Glades, he knew of his father hate for that part of town.

 "What can I do, Oliver?"

The simply put question surprise Oliver. The fact that Tommy didn't ask for proof about his father involvement spoke volumes.

"Tommy...? Don't you want to..."

A sad smile cross Tommy's lips.

"To see proof? I know Malcolm Merlyn pretty well, Oliver. I know the level of hate he has for The Glades. And now I have Laurel's safety to consider. She's the one, Oliver, I need her safe. And I will do everything I can to have her safe even from my father."

Oliver understood, he was doing exactly the same for Felicity, or trying to. Felicity's level of cooperation was lacking, she insisted on pursuing with her investigation taking no mind of Malcolm treat.

"So. How can I help?"

The last thing Oliver want was having Tommy in Malcolm crossairs.

"For now. Nothing, Tommy. Felicity and I are still investigating."

He saw the disappointment in Tommy's face.

"We will keep you in the know, Tommy. Just be careful around your dad."

"Like always." that was no news to Tommy. He had always to be careful around his dad specially after he lost his mother protection "I'll be careful, don't worry he won't know nothing about what we are doing."

"He already does Tommy. That's why you have to be careful."

"How...?"

"I'm guessing he knew about Felicity's access to Merlyn Global servers."

"There was a report on that yesterday. I saw it. But it couldn't trace the hacker. Felicity? Really."

Oliver nodded "Yeah."

"Oliver Queen girlfriend and badass hacker. Not bad, Felicity Smoak." Tommy had to appreciate Felicity level of craftsmanship when it came to computers and computer systems.

"Tommy I know it's difficult but stay low and be extra aware. This can get dangerous and ugly."

As Tommy left his office Oliver was worried. Could Malcolm hurt his own son? He was wishing he wouldn't.

 

"How did it go with Tommy?"

They were in the car going home and Felicity couldn't wait, she needed to know.

"Better than I expected. I guess he knows his father better than I thought. He offered to help with the investigation."

"He did? That would be great."

"No, my love, it wouldn't."

Felicity was puzzled. Has a hacker she valued the help an inside man.

"Malcolm Merlyn is a variable of an unknown, but high, level of danger. I don't want Tommy to take that kind of risk."

"You think he would hurt his own son?"

"At this point I don't know. What I do know is he could hurt you and so, for now on we will be extra careful with safety measures."

"I will get right on that, Oliver." Diggle and been silent up to this moment but he followed all the conversation. Oliver was right they had to rise the level of security around Felicity, problem was she wasn't going to like it.


	26. Providing security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tommy are worried about Felicity and Laurel.  
> Felicity's is not taking it lightly though, she has her own plans. And she knows Oliver wouldn't agree with them.

“You cannot be serious, Oliver.”

He knew she was going to react badly but he wasn’t budging.

“I refuse to have Dig follow me around everywhere I go. It’s too creepy and, let’s face it, embarrassing.”

“Why? Are you planning on entertaining any sexual or criminal acts? If you are you better inform me ‘cause I’ll be glad to help out.” He grinned.

Oliver wondered how was it possible she was even more beautiful when angry.

“You’re joking but this is not a joking matter.”

“No it isn’t both sexual and criminal acts are serious business I wouldn’t dare to leave alone, or with Dig for that matter, to deal with any of them.”

By now he had manage to put his arms around her waist and the words were spoken in to her ear. His breaths tickling her, making her lose the train of thought.

“Joke all you want. It’s not happening.”

It was, he and Diggle already arranged it, she was getting a shadow and that was the end of it. Oliver had asked Dig to do it for he knew her the best making things easier for her and easier for Dig to anticipate her next move. They both knew she was not going to like it.

 

Like Oliver, Tommy was also providing for some security measures for Laurel. Like Oliver, Tommy was having trouble getting Laurel to accept it.

“Tommy, The Glades are safe to me. People know I’m helping them and they confide in me. There is no way I can have a bodyguard standing there by my desk.”

“I need you to be safe, Laurel. That is all.”

Laurel felt a tingling in her heart, he cared for her, he wanted her safe. And she wanted to be safe. But a body guard was out of the question.

Tommy change strategy.

“Will you accept a driver then?”

“A driver?” Someone that sat in the car and drove her around? That sounded better. “A driver… do you really think that’s necessary, Tommy?”

He call out to the last card he could play.

“I don’t want to lose you like my dad lost my mom.”

He knew he had her when she hold him tight and kissed him sweetly. Laurel accepted the driver provided he didn’t was too much of a shadow. And the driver would be a bodyguard that Tommy would chose personally. He wasn’t taking any chances.

 

“Now that Felicity is secure. What’s our next move, Oliver?”

Dig had left Felicity at her work station down below in the IT Department and was now in Oliver's Office.

“What we do have up to now is: the Queen Gambit Wreck, the fact my father was murder, that Merlyn is buying property in The Glades, trough shell companies, and emptying them. We don’t know why he’s doing it, we need to find out. I’m sure that’s why my dad was murdered.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Felicity found mention of China White.”

“They are a dangerous Chinese Triade, Oliver.”

“I know. I have crossed paths with Chien Na Wei before.”

“Not in a friendly manner I’m sure.”

“She was trying to kill me at the time.”

“Right. So I’m guessing she won’t be forthcoming with information.”

“Not unless we have something to bargain with her for it. Did you find anything on the wreck we can use?”

“Things that weren’t pin down are all but gone. I did find a safe. But inside there was only a small book.”

“A book?!” Why would his father keep a book in a safe?

“A completely blank book. This was the oddest thing.”

Something was definitely off.

“Do you have the book.”

“Yah.” Dig took something from the jacket pocket “I was going to ask Felicity to check it.”

It was an odd looking handmade book; all pages blank “I’ll ask her.”

 

Felicity knew she had lost; she would have Diggle following her around everywhere she went, so when she saw him entering the elevator at QC she decided to act fast.

“I’m going out, for a bit. I’ll be back in a flash.”

She almost run through the security at the lobby and she keep looking back, expecting Dig to pop up any second. Luckily a taxi was pulling up in front of QC and she took it.

“Where to, Miss”

“Merlyn Global. Give you extra tip if you make it fast.”

She had to this. Oliver would never agree but she had to do this. She had to talk to Merlyn, she would make him listen.


	27. Felicity and Merlyn clear the playing field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Malcolm Merlyn make clear where they stand to each other.

Felicity wasn’t expected and she told as much to the security guard by the entrance hall. She watched has the guard called someone hoping that Merlyn would be available. She wouldn’t have another chance to do this. This was her only shot.

“Ms Smoak keep this card on you at all times and you may go up.”

So far so good.

Merlyn’s assistant was expecting her and she only sat waiting for a few moments.

 

Tommy was on its way to his office when he saw a a familiar looking woman walking into his father’s office through the glass doors.

His senses on alert while he recalled Oliver’s talk just the day before.

“Was that?...”

“Ms Smoak.”

“Don’t tell me Merlyn Global is trying to bring her to work with us?” he forced a smile. He needed more details on this unexpected meeting.

“From what I’m told it would be a good asset to get from Queen Consolidated. Sadly I don’t think so, Sir. Ms Smoak showed up unexpectedly and requested for this interview. She was lucky Mr Merlyn was available.”

Tommy would have use almost every word in the book except lucky.

Walking to his office he immediately called Oliver.

 

Oliver and Diggle were wrapping up their meeting as Oliver’s phone rang.

“Tommy hi”

“Oliver, what’s Felicity doing here?”

As Oliver turned white Dig was immediately attentive to the conversation.

“What?”

He look bewildered at Dig.

“She just got in to my dad’s office, Oliver.”

A heat wave of pure panic grew threatening to take over.

“Can you get in?”

“Don’t think so.”

“I will be right there.”

Oliver hung up. He couldn’t believe she did this.  He felt his body starting to shake just a little has the panic wave steadied urging him to move

“Oliver what’s’ wrong?”

“Felicity. She’s at Merlyn Global with Malcolm.”

 Dig was shocked; he just left her downstairs a few minutes ago.

“Let’s go.”

 

“Felicity, what a pleasant surprise.” Malcolm welcome Felicity with a simple handshake. “Please sit down. What can I do for you?”

When his assistant informed him Ms Smoak was downstairs he was both surprised and curious. Curiosity made him accept her request for a meeting.

Felicity looked calm but inside all the emotions were twirling and she got right into business.

“I’m no threat to you. Why are you threatening me?”

Fierce and on point, Malcolm would give her that.

“Why are you snooping around my business?”

She wasn’t going to deny it

“Why are you trying to hurt my family?”

Malcolm was surprised and shocked. He never wanted to hurt the Queen’s. He just took the necessary actions for his plan to pull through. It pained him that some necessary actions had the potential to hurt the Queen’s.

“I’m not. I’m providing for a better Starling. That can only be good, even for your family.”

Felicity wanted to scream. He was lying, she was almost sure he had a hand on the death of Robert Queen; but he did it with such conviction she didn't know if he was lying to her or to himself.

“And nothing will get in the way of me making a better Starling City to all of us. Not even you and your boyfriend.”

“My interest is only in finding Robert Queen murderer. Oliver needs to know I will do whatever it takes to give him that.”

“And that’s why you hacked into Merlyn’s Global?”

“I will get the information I need from wherever it is stored. It’s nothing personal. I don’t care about the rest of your business ventures.”

“Then I guess we won’t have a problem anymore.”

“Not unless you had anything to do with Robert Queen’s death.”

“Robert was a good friend of mine. I rather honor his memory by helping people instead of chasing ghosts. So should Oliver.”

“Their only ghost’s when they aren’t real.”

As Felicity came down the elevator she evaluated what she attained. He hadn’t denied anything; she hadn’t budge on her resolve. They were clear on both their standings and limits. She now knew the playing field just as much as Malcolm did.

 

Out the front door she came face to face with Dig. He clearly wasn’t happy opening the back door to the limo for her to get in. She figure Diggle was expecting to have her inside the car before scolding her. She had no choice but to face the music so she got in.

But to her surprise Oliver was sitting there, glaring at her.


	28. Reactions to Felicity and Malcolm meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is over and now for the consequences.

Felicity shuffled a bit in her sit. He was too quiet.

“Oliver…”

He couldn’t speak. All the panic regressing to be replace with a wave of relief so strong he felt himself quiver as the adrenaline left his body in a quick wave.

“Oliver, I had to talk to him.”

With that his brain saw clarity through the haze. No she hadn’t.

“You had to talk, alone, with the man who just threatened you the other night? A man we have established is powerful and dangerous.” His voice was ominously low, a tone Felicity had never heard before.

“I had to know the battle field.”

“If there is a battle field you won’t be in it, Felicity, you are not a soldier.”

“I’m already in it.”

She was right the proof being Malcolm had threaten her but he would do anything to keep her away from it.

“Not anymore you’re not.”

Felicity had foreseen Oliver was going to act like this, taking her off the field. She was expecting it if he came to know about her meeting with Merlyn and she had already accepted that consequence so she didn’t argue any further.

 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was when Tommy called? Do you?”

So it had been Tommy calling Oliver.

“You weren’t supposed to know anything about it, Oliver. I didn’t want you to worry.”

Surprisingly that didn’t make it better if anything it made it worse.

“So let me surmise, you planned on coming to talk, alone, with the men who just threaten you, without any protection what so ever, and you were not going to tell me anything about it. Is that an accurate surmise of your brilliant plan?”

Felicity wanted to say no but he was accurate and it sounded bad when he said it all in one go.

“I left enough clues, Oliver, a lot of people knew I was in there.”

“Almost all of them working for Merlyn, Felicity, under his control. Why? I still don’t understand why you had the need to do this? Risk your safety like this.”

That at least she could answer without even Oliver disagreeing.

“I had to make clear to Merlyn that I’m only in this to know the circumstances of your father’s death; I have no interest in all his other affairs, so I’m not a threat to him. No need to keep me, or you, on his death list.”

There was nothing Oliver would want more. But he doubted Malcolm would have listen to her.

“Don’t you ever do this to me again, Felicity. No more hiding things from me.”

The storm was dissipating she figured so she pull herself to his lap and look deeply into his eyes “I will stay true to you and never lie but…”

She saw the storm creeping back...

“…I will always take every step, every measure, to keep you safe, Oliver.“ she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips “I love you.”

Her answer wasn’t totally satisfying but he couldn’t argue with her about doing the exact same thing he himself was.

 

Diggle sat on her office chair for the rest of the day, drove them home and only then left, leaving her to Oliver’s care. That was the first day, the rest just followed the same pattern all over again, and it was all the shadowing was getting to Felicity's nerve system.

“Oliver, this is really too much.” They were home sitting on the coach. Oliver was watching some kind of sports, Felicity didn't care all that much to know what it was she just felt comfortable in his arms an that was enough for her.

“What is?”

“Diggle.”

He looked at her, adamant

“No it isn’t.”

“It is. You have to see that. At least can he not be standing in my office all day long?”

“You mean the office you sneaked out off to risk your life?”

He said with a brow raise.

“I’m not going to do that again. Promise.”

Oliver knew Felicity enough to know that when she promised she delivered.

“Every glad to know that. But Diggle stays. Merlyn can act even inside QC and I still don’t know what his reaction to your little meeting will be. Not taking any chances.”

 

Oliver would be quite surprise if he knew Malcolm plans for Felicity. The fact was he didn’t have any in play. He did have plenty of plans but, taking it to the The Glades Solution supporters he was surprised to be informed that they were going to deal with her themselves.

With Felicity dealt with and orders to move along with the plans he was doing just that; exactly as planned. That very day he had obtained  the key to The Glades Solution ahead of schedule.

Oliver’s involvement only made them speed up the plans. He was aware that would generate more collateral damage but he had done what he could to void The Glades. He got up to the point buying was no longer possible. It was time to take the next step.

And that was why he had to talk to Tommy. Laurel was often in The Glades, Merlyn knew how important she had turned to be for his son, and he loved his son and would do everything he could to protect him.

 “Dad… this is a surprise.”

“Tommy, I need to talk to you.”

Tommy prayed his father wasn’t trying to get information about Oliver’s plan’s, he knew himself pretty well to know he was a terrible liar when it came to people he cared about.

“Is something bothering you?”

“As a matter of fact, yes it his. Is Laurel still working at The Glades?”

“She's volunteering actually, just like mom.” Tommy smiled but Malcolm had the opposite reaction

“Exactly. Just like Rebecca. And if I knew better back then I would have prevented her from doing it. Learned that lesson the hard way, son, don’t want you to follow suite. Take Laurel off The Glades.”

“Dad, our relationship doesn’t work that way. She won’t stop just because I ask.”

“Then maybe I should be the one asking.”

That was the last thing Tommy wanted.

“No, dad. Don't do that... I will ask.”

“Get Laurel off The Glades, Tommy. Or I will.”

He just threaten his own son but Malcolm left, head high, without even taking notice on what he just done.


	29. What the hell did you got yourselfs into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a shocking surprise and Felicity is called to his office to talk with a surprise visitor.

"Felicity, are you snooping around Merlyn Global systems again?"

Her face so angelic when she finally look at him.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Not really."

"Yeah I totally am."

"Why? We already have the information about the shell companies." And they still had no idea on what was in store for The Glades

"I noticed a strange money transfer about the time the Queen's Gambit sunk but I hit a dead end. But now, yesterday in fact, there was another and this time I got to piggyback on it."

Oliver joined her. The clue seems promising.

"It was made to a Unidac Industries. The order came from Malcolm Merlyn himself."

Suddenly her laptop froze.

"This is weird." Felicity immediately disconnect the computer from the net and was pressing some buttons trying to revive it without rebooting "It never happen to me before."

"Really? It happens often to me."

She shot an annoyed look his way.

"What the hell is going on?"

Oliver was almost laughing, finally a computer thing he had more experience than Felicity.

He was missing the seriousness of the situation. Felicity knew both hardware and software were working perfectly, no glitches. That left only one possibility someone had hacked her connection to Merlyn Global. She was praying for her computer data to be all there when she reboot her system.

Under Oliver's mock eyes she rebooted the laptop and check everything.

"Oliver, all the investigation data we had on my laptop is gone."

"Wait. What?" That effectively changed Oliver’s mood.

"It's all gone, Oliver. I have a backup but not from the data I just found today.” She had been hacked.

Oliver was in shock that was not possible. That never happens to Felicity.

"How..."

"I didn't saw it, Oliver, I didn't saw it." Tears were pooling on her eyes.

"Shhh it's fine will manage with what you remember." She cradler her in his arms

"It's not fine. This never happen to me before. Someone hack my personal laptop Oliver. That's out of line, I fell violated."

She also felt her anger rise deep inside. She would find out who did this. With the entire QC tech in place she would succeed in doing so.

 

Oliver got to work early before his assistant even arrived. Felicity wanted to get to work and analyze her firewall data with QC technology as soon as possible. He managed to convince her to go to bed before going to QC but now he couldn't stop her anymore.

"What the hell are you both doing?"

The voice low and threatening scared him to the core. He was still recollecting himself when the voice proceeds.

"I told you to keep her safe. This is not it, Mr. Oliver Queen."

Felicity's father decided to pay them an expected visit. And he wasn't happy.

“Call her here I must speak with you both.”

Felicity was going up in the elevator after being summoned by Oliver up to his office. She had no idea what was going on and he was cryptic over the phone.

“You must come to my office right now Felicity.”

Taking orders wasn’t Felicity best ability. For her orders had to make sense this one didn’t but… it was Oliver so she was curious on what was going on.

She saw him through the glass wall. There was someone else in the with him but he kept himself in the shade.

Her curiosity spike and she came right in to his office.

“I’m here. Came as fast as I could… Dad?”

“Megan.”

He was in a bad mood. Someone must have pissed him off. And then it dawn on her.

“It was you. How dare you?”

Oliver was watching her anger burst and had no idea why.

“That was my better option, Megan. You are a child playing whit matches, I took the matches away from you.”

“Hacking my laptop was your better option? Really?”

“Don’t question my judgment, Megan.”

“Your judgment? Your judgment? What judgment? As far as I know your judgment isn’t all that good.”

It was like watching to walls going at each other. Oliver was just watching helpless.

“It save your life once, Megan”

“Yes it did, Felicity” Oliver finally caught a break “If it was for him you wouldn’t be here, with me.”

Both men saw Felicity stance softened just a bit but enough for her to listen.

“What’s the connection? Why are you here?”

“The HIVE wants for The Glades Solution to happen. The official supporters express their concern about Oliver Queen and her hacker girlfriend being snooping around their business. Damian sent me to deal with it. For reasons I do not know he didn’t order for both your death. Consider yourselves lucky. Now, Megan, promise me you’re going to stop.”

“I can’t, Dad.”

“You have to, sweetheart.”

“Your father’s right Felicity. Your safety comes first. You must stop.”

“You both must stop Mr. Queen.”

“I will keep Felicity safe but I won’t stop hutting my father’s killer.”

“Robert Queen was murdered?”

“Yes, Dad. He was and I will not stop helping Oliver to get to person responsible.”

“It wasn’t HIVE. Of that I’m quite sure.” He stopped for a moment considering “if I promise I will pursue the investigation on your father’s death, Mr Queen. Would you both keep your heads low and wait?”

Felicity look at Oliver, it was fine by her.

“You have a deal.” Both man shock hands.

And after kissing his daughter forehead asking her to stay safe and a stern look to Oliver. Her dad left.

“Must say you have quite an interesting family, Felicity. Surprise visits are a must with them.” He joked lighting the mood.

“Yes. They really are good at it aren’t they?”


	30. The Glades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glades Solution. Now they knew it's name but what was it?

Felicity has still upset about how her laptop was hacked but she was smart enough to feel proud that it was her father doing it.

"Hey. Ready to go home?"

She look back at Oliver, by the door and Dig, sitting in his chair. It was time to get back to Oliver on this ridiculous situation.

"Yes."

Dig still didn't know about their early visitor. Talking about it at QC was a risky move so Oliver was updating him in the car while he drove them home.

"Are you sure he's going to do has he said?" Dig wasn't all that sure. Not because he doubt the man abilities but... the guy was a HIVE agent. How much leg way did he have inside the organization?

"I believe him Dig. But only about my father's murder. Which leave The Glades Solution for us to deal ourselves."

"Wait. The HIVE is supporting The Glades Solution? Oliver, you sure you want to do this?"

"The Glades are a highly populated area, Dig. I don't know what the Glades Solution is but I'm quite sure they are all in danger."

Felicity listen intently. She knew Oliver was right but she also knew her dad would jump and do much worse than just partially erasing her laptop if he knew she was keeping the investigation going. She had to plan ahead and first thing would be change her hardware at home. She needed to upgrade the firewalls and encryption level. It wouldn't stop him but it would give her time to hide and erase the sensible data.

"Oliver I need to go shopping."

"I thought you hated shopping?"

"Not this kind of shopping." 

"Okay Dig will drive you after leaving me home."

"Can you come with? I'm going to need extra strong arms for this?"

Now Oliver was curious.

"Okay."

A few hours later almost drowning in boxes and bags filled of tech most of it he never heard of he regretted having accept it.

 

Felicity was in the den on her own little Heaven.

While it was a pleasure seeing her moving, stretching, getting under the desk on her knees it was a private world he felt excluded from and he would rather have her finish and back into his world before the evening was over.

Finally she sat on the chair.

"All done?"

"Just about. Just software now."

He walked up to her holding her from behind and setting his chin on her head.

"Can you do that tomorrow?"

To his chagrin she didn't take the hint.

"It's not all that late. I can finish this up tonight still."

"I would rather you do it tomorrow."

This time she got it. He felt her smile. Than her arms reaching behind his neck.

"Sounds like a much better plan, Mr Queen."

 

Meanwhile Tommy was in trouble in the other side of town. It had been day had he still hadn't gotten anywhere on convincing Laurel to leave The Glades.

"Laurel, please. Won't you please just do this? For me? I have enough problems with my dad has is."

She felt for him, she did but this was her work.

"Tommy these people need me. I love my work."

Her colleague was coming back it to the room.

"Can we take this discussion home, please."

"There is no discussion to be had, Tommy. But you are right it's late we should get home."

Tommy was helping her into her jacket when it happen.

She couldn't stop the scream. And earthquake.

Tommy took Laurel shielding her from the debris falling all around them and heading out into the street.

 

Oliver was kissing Felicity while pulling her to their bedroom when they felt the quake.

They got down reaching for the space under the dinner table for protection. They spent the seconds, minutes that lasted the quake desperately holding each other and watching as picture frames, books, some kitchen ware all fell to the ground.

The earthquake had hit The Glades the hardest. The Central part of town was not badly hit.

As soon as it stopped Oliver called his mother and sister. They were both home and okay.

He couldn't get through to Tommy.

Diggle was also home a small bruise from a falling bookcase was the only thing to report.

"Oliver, do you think this was what they were planning?" He hoped not but ... it fit the bill.

He tried Tommy again. With the same result.

 

Felicity was also making calls. First to her mom.

"Felicity, baby, how are you, sweetheart?"

"Okay."

"You sound nervous what's going on?"

"There was an earthquake in Starling, mom, I'm just calling you to not worry. I'm okay, so his Oliver."

After calming her mom down she was able to hung up.

Then, like Oliver, she tried Tommy to no avail.

"Oliver, can't reach Tommy."

"Neither can I. I've tried Laurel also, no luck. Think we should call...?"

"Yes. Oliver, please do. It's Tommy."

She was right Tommy was more important at this moment than any grudge.

 

Malcolm Merlyn was looking out the window of the top floor of his company highrise. Looking down on what he considered his best work to date. The Glades were all but leveled. Now he would rebuild it anew.

His phone rang, to his surprise it was Oliver Queen. Was it possible he knew? No, his supporters had garanty he had been dealt with.

"Oliver, always a pleasure to hear from you."

The feeling was not mutual if indeed the feeling existed

"Malcolm, you felt the quake I'm sure. We are worried about Tommy, he's not picking up the phone. Do you have any news from him?"

Tommy? Where was Tommy?

"No I hadn't heard from him." Malcolm really was concerned there were some voice nuances that couldn't be faked.

"Do you have any clue on his whereabouts?"

"No, none."

"Thank you."

"Oliver, wait. First, thanks for calling; second, if you find anything please call me."

"We will. Please do the same for us."

Where was Tommy? From the devices placement Malcolm knew Laurel's work place was going to be hit hard. That was why he urged Tommy to get her out. Now there was a possibility that both of them and been caught in there.

 


	31. Searching for Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes action to find Tommy.

While Oliver was trying Tommy and Laurel phones again and even tried Detective Lance's phone, Felicity was watching the news.

All reports were on the massive destruction of The Glades. The experts were amazed by the fact a earthquake of this magnitude would occur in a non-seismic area. As the news anchors were getting more and more information in directly from The Glades and time went by without any information about Tommy her level of concern got higher.

"Oliver, you think Tommy was in The Glades?"

He wanted to tell her no but that would be lying. He knew Laurel worked there, sometimes getting off work late. He knew Tommy picked her up every evening so chances were they both were in there. But there was only one way to be sure and that was to get into The Glades and see for himself.

"Felicity the only way to know for sure his going to The Glades and check. But I don't want to leave you here alone when aftershocks can happen at anytime."

"What about you? It's not safe for you in there neither."

"I would call Diggle and he would provide backup for me in our old lair."

"I can provide backup for you too. Checking police shatter and stuff like that. Why don't we both go?"

Leaving Felicity with Diggle was better than leave her alone in the apartment so Oliver agreed with a nod.

"Let's go."

Felicity grabbed her tablet and they left, while Oliver was on the phone with Diggle.

 

They avoided Authorities and the only police they found allowed, after some persuasion, Mr Queen to go and check the damage to his club.

Oliver was walking Felicity to Verdant's entrance. The damage to the club seemed minimal, the old foundry was well build he figured. As he got to the door before he look back and found Felicity had stopped a few steps behind.

"Felicity? What's wrong?"

"Verdant?"

Oliver walked back to her puzzled.

"Yes. It's still my club."

"I've never been."

"Wait. What? I thought Tommy had brought you when we open?"

"He tried I refused." now Oliver was terribly confused "but I heard the stories. The beautiful easy women, the easy laid's, the threesomes, all the fun and games." her voice was so lacking of emotion the impact of the words was doubled.

Oliver remembered all of it. The club was his and Tommy's hunting ground, more his to be fair. Women were flocking in to enjoy themselves and many want it a piece of him. And if they fit the physical parameters he was game. The first floor office was more a sex room than an office every night since the opening. And yes, some threesomes had happen there. The girls were willing and able so he was game. Laurel didn't care and he wouldn't even take notice if she did care. But now...

He never thought or wanted Felicity to know any of it. But through someone, he was sure Tommy hadn't been the one, she had found out. For the first time in his life he wished he never did any of that as the pain she no longer hid was cutting him deep in to his core.

"Felicity, I'm not like that anymore. I'm not that person, not anymore."

A faint smile crossed her lips "Rationally I know that, Oliver, but emotions are harder to reason with. I don't think I can bare walking into Verdant and seeing the actual places where does things happen. Isn't there any other way in?"

As he took her hand and walk to the ally he couldn't help thinking there were ghosts from his past he forgot existed that would still haunt his life for a long time.

 

Felicity was impressed by the lair and she finally got to see the vigilante mask she saw on the news so many time ago.

"Are you wearing it tonight?"

"Yes. First, for it provides me with protection and cover; second, it's better they show the vigilante jumping from rooftops and not Oliver Queen."

"Right." she smile.

He was glad the pain and sadness had left her eyes but he was no fool, he knew they could be back, except it was up to him to prevent that from happening and this was easy to achieve. Firstly because he had no desire to get involved with other women, Felicity was enough for him; secondly he wouldn't take her to Verdant unless she ask to.

Diggle was late he had to move. He got into the costume and Felicity's reaction was an unexpected silent. 

"Well? What you think?"

"I think... you better go or I won't let you leave. At least not just yet."

He knew that look, he had earn a lot of pleasury nights on account of that look "Maybe we can do something about that when I return."

She nodded biting her lower lip. Now he needed to get out of there or Tommy would be the last thing on his mind.

"Diggle is not here yet but he's on it's way. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, Oliver. Don't worry."

 

He left directly to Laurel's work place.

The building was in a bad shape but emergency teams were already in site. Detective Lance was there with his hand grasping the hand of one of the victims lying on a stretcher. Oliver got closer. It was Laurel.

They were right Laurel and Tommy were in The Glades when it hit. Laurel was speaking to her father so she was alive but where was Tommy?

Like an answer to he's prayers another stretcher left the building. A bloody white sheet covering who ever it was. Oliver notice the face wasn't covered up and the paramedics immediately started working on this victim proving it was alive.

"Tommy."

Laurel scream was low but so desperate Oliver had the feeling everyone heard it.

"He's alive Laurel. They are taking him to the Hospital, same as you. He protected you honey, he protected you." Detective Lance was calming Laurel down as tears run down her face and her body was shacking. 

Tommy was alive but barely. He wasn't moving and his reactions were minimal to the paramedics tests as far as Oliver could tell.

A ominous sound echoed calling everyone to look to the building were Laurel had work for years as it crumple down to the ground.

Laurel tears intensified as Tommy was taken off the scene to the Hospital and she was put inside the ambulance.

 

Back at the lair Felicity was finding out the computer system there was none existent. She was monitoring the Police radio shatter with her tablet but it had it's limitations.

She didn't notice no one coming in so when her name was called she was stunned.

"Ms Felicity Smoak"

She turn to face a white man with white hair and cold piercing blue eyes looking right at her that she never had seen before.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'm Damian Darhk. I came here for you."

Felicity was sure all blood left her body at once as the wave of pure fear took her.


	32. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets and invitation. Oliver gets worried.

To get into the Hospital and get information on Tommy, Oliver couldn't be dressed as The Arrow. So he headed for the lair to change clothes.

Also the fact was he, has a friend, wouldn't be entitled to get information. Only Tommy's family would be able to do that. That was why Oliver found himself talking to Malcolm Merlyn for the second time in as many hours.

"Oliver. Do you have any news?"

"Tommy his on the way to Starling General. Malcolm... he wasn't conscious when they carried him."

Malcolm hang up. Tommy was in The Glades. He warn him to get Laurel out of The Glades why didn't he follow his instructions? Why was he even there?

He rushed to the Hospital, wishing for his son to be alive.

 

Meanwhile Oliver arrived at the Verdant's entrance and noticed something was wrong. There was body laying on the ground just in front of the door. Has he approached he recognized the body as Diggle.

"Digg." Oliver crouched immediately and check for his vital's. They were there and they were strong "Diggle."

There was some blood in Diggle's head but it wasn't running anymore. He moved Diggle's body into a sitting position.

"Diggle. Come on..."

Diggle's eyes fluttered a bit. He was coming to.

"Oliver?"

"What happen? Where's Felicity?"

"Felicity? She's here? Someone must have hit me from behind. I never got in. I never so anyone."

Oliver, jumped to his feet. He had left Felicity inside alone, she had to be there.

"Stay here Dig."

 

Inside Felicity was face to face with Damien Darhk. She kept in mind he had no idea that she knew him by name.

"For me? What have I done to you? I don't know you."

"Few living know me in Starling. Don't worry I have no desire to harm you. I'm here to engage your expertise."

She saw through his words but she had to gain time. Maybe enough for Diggle to arrive.

"I'm already engaged. In fact I'm perfectly content with my current workplace."

"You are trying to play dumb, Ms Smoak and the part doesn't suite you."

"Not trying, Mr Darhk. I'm just not jumping to the invitation presented by a man that just showed up in front of me from the dark, in a place I'm pretty sure he has no authorization to be in and that I'm pretty sure knew I was in here, even if nobody except my boyfriend, knew."

"I have my ways of locating people that interest me, and you interest me. You have a growing knowledge and expertise that will soon become the top, unbeaten, that's the kind of people I want working for me."

"What if I not interested?"

"Her friend outside will soon be waking up." Damian talk to the shadows behind her  "Take her." before she knew it, someone grabbed her.

She couldn't control her own scream that echoed the lair and buffered the sound of the arrow being shot. Precision was a skill Oliver had worked hard on and the man grabbing Felicity fell to the ground with a arrow trough his throat. The next was aimed to the man in front of her but to Oliver's shock the man turned with a hand palm facing the arrow and stop it mid air.

"I see I underestimated your friend outside." He was talking to Felicity "You know your future now Ms Smoak. We'll have time to talk later."

The man slowly and confidently left the lair trough the ally entrance.

 

Oliver run down the rest of the stairs so fast he felt like flying. He had come to the top of the stairs and heard the order being issued and saw Felicity being grabbed, he just acted. Now he was holding her tight.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Where's Diggle? He didn't show up I kept stalling but he didn't get here. He said I had a friend outside waking up, was it Diggle?"

"Yes. They attacked him."

"Is he okay?"

"I'm getting there, Felicity." Dig was slowly coming down the stairs.

"Damian Darhk, Oliver. That was Damian Darhk."

That explain the magic powers.

"What did he want?"

"Recruit me. I guess he want's me to replace my dad."

Which meant both her and her father were in danger.

"Felicity, how did he track you?" Diggle brain was slowly reacting to what had happen.

"He said he had a way to locate people he was interested in."

"Oliver, he must have put a tracker somewhere on Felicity or in something of her's."

They both look at her and to the table behind her.

"The tablet?"

"Possibly. I have to check."

It was the tablet. Someone had put a tracker inside it.

"Verdant is compromised."

"So is our apartment, Oliver." Felicity was almost in tears. She had hand picked the apartment, it was the first place she could call hers, she started a life with Oliver there, she had so many good memories in it. But she knew what Oliver was going to say even before he said it. 

"We will move. Tomorrow if necessary." 

It was easier for Oliver as even if the apartment held good memories it had an equal amount of painful ones. They would not be back there again except to get their things.

 

 They started to pack everything they needed from the lair, checking it for tracking devices. Loading it to the Diggle and Oliver car's.

"We'll take it to my house for now, Oliver." Diggle's house wasn't compromised so it was the safest place until they found a new lair.

Felicity was done packing up the computers. They were the last things carried out.

"Oliver, did you find Tommy?"

He felt bad. With all the Felicity life in danger situation he forgot Tommy was in the Hospital.

"Tommy was with Laurel in The Glades like we thought. Laurel was conscious and with her father when I saw her from a safe distance but Tommy was unconscious. They were both on their way to the Hospital." he didn't tell her things looked bad for Tommy, he was still hoping to get better news at the Hospital.

"Can we go to the Hospital?"

"That was the plan. And that's why I called Malcolm when I was coming back. I'm sure he's already there."

They dropped everything at Diggle's and drove directly to the Hospital.

Malcolm was anxiously looking trough a glass window. Inside Tommy was lying in bed, connected to machines, they provided oxygen, check for his vitals, provided the serum and the medicine that kept him alive.

Oliver and Felicity stopped along side Malcolm.

"How is he?"

"Alive. He has a serious head concussion. His brain swelled. They are going to operate this evening and then we have to wait and see."

Felicity moved to the other side of Malcolm and put her hand on his shoulder, comforting. He was evil she knew that but right this moment she could only see a grieving father.

Oliver looked at Felicity in amazement. This man threatened her how could she just be comforting him?

"You should sit Mr Merlyn."

Like a man that had lost his way he let himself be guided to a chair behind them.

"What are you doing?" Oliver whisper in Felicity's ear.

"Providing Tommy's dad the comfort and support I know Tommy would provide my mom or dad if our positions were reversed."

He couldn't argue with that. But he was having a hard time seeing it.

"I'll go check on Laurel."

"Come back soon."

As soon as Oliver left Malcolm Merlyn talked to her for the first time that evening "Thank you. I understand Oliver would rather you leave me here alone but... Thank you for being here."

"I'm here for Tommy, Mr. Merlyn. He's my friend and right this moment he needs me to be here."

"Nevertheless thank you."

 

Oliver had some trouble finding Detective Lance. There were so many wounded that all the spaces in the Hospital were taken. He finally saw him leaving the cafeteria.

"Detective Lance."

"Mr Queen. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He never had forgiven Oliver for the wedding debacle.

"How's Laurel?"

"A few concussions but she has a boyfriend that cares for her now so she's alive."

Oliver took the hit in silence, he felt he deserve it.

"I was just with Tommy."

"How's he?" Detective Lance hadn't left his daughter side except for this little escape to get coffee.

"Not well. Their going to operate on his brain and then we have to wait and see."

He had to break the news to Laurel. He had no idea how and how she would take it. And she would want to be updated on Tommy evolution.

"Can you keep we updated?"

"Sure, Detective. I'm not leaving until I know he's safe."

Oliver returned to Felicity's side as Detective Lance returned to Laurel's side but the news they both had to deliver were the complete opposite of each other.


	33. Life is full of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Moira face a surprise each of huge proportions.

Tommy was in the operation room for several hours now. No news of yet. Felicity had fight sleepiness refusing to go and lay down but was now asleep with her head resting on Oliver’s shoulder. On the other side of Felicity Malcolm kept a watchful eye on the door.

“You did this.” Oliver didn’t bother to hidde his anger

“The Glades need a new start. It’s the best way. We all agreed.”

“What do you mean “all”?”

“Me, Robert, Moira,…” he provided a list of other names Oliver recognized as regular visitors at Queen’s Mansion but he stopped caring after his father and mother were mention.

“My father and my mother would never agree to this… this… carnage.”

“They agreed The Glades needed a fresh start. Now it will.”

“You have no idea what you brought into Starling City have you? You have no idea what kind of people you brought into our lives? ”

“I fail to see what you are referring to.”

“HIVE.”

The mention was enough for Malcolm to turn and face Oliver. HIVE was the last organization he wanted to be involved with.

“How do you know that name?”

Oliver wasn’t about to provide details to Malcolm Merlyn.

“I heard about it many years ago and again last night. They were in this, with you.”

“No, they were not.”

Malcolm was both horrified and worried.

“Yes, they were. He’s here in person I saw him.” Oliver was having a hard time keeping still.Having Felicity sleeping on his shoulder, feeling her steady and soft breath and her warm was helping but his anger was growing. Malcolm had to face want he did he had to face the fact he had brought a ruthless and powerful criminal organization into Starling City. 

Malcolm got up and started pacing. Somewhere amongst his supporters there was one that brought Damian Darhk into their business. That was the last thing he needed.

“Oliver, I did not know I assure you. The last thing I need is him to be involved. It puts me in a terrible situation.”

It put him between HIVE and the League of Assassins, he was a member of the later and Damian was an enemy of Ra’s al-Ghul himself. If Ra’s came to know he had worked for HIVE he would be in serious trouble. But that was nothing he could tell Oliver.

Oliver could see Malcolm was not faking it. He really was scared and upset.

 

The doctor came out and walked up to Malcolm. Oliver wanted to stand up and hear what the doctor had to say but he didn’t want to wake Felicity.

“The operation went well now we must wait.”

“Can I go in? See my son?”

“Yes. Talk to him. It may help.”

Malcolm turned to Oliver. “Don’t leave we have to talk further.”

“I won’t.” He was there until he could see Tommy.

As soon as Malcolm left someone came and sit in the chair he previously occupied. Oliver took no notice, there were a lot of people in the corridor and most of them were desperate to find a place to sit.

"He's terrified. I would be too."

Oliver made a sudden movement to look at Felicity's father.

"Don't... Pretend you don't know me. Merlyn is a member of the League."

Oliver had heard about the League. The best archers and fighters in the world were League of Assassins members. He was shocked, however, to know Tommy's father was a member.

"They hate Darhk. He's going to be in a terrible spot as soon as Ra's finds out."

"Maybe he won't."

Oliver heard the smile on his answer "He will. He has spies everywhere. Now I came here to warn you, Darhk's in Starling. Can you take Megan out of the city for a while?"

"Too late."

"What do you mean too late?"

"He payed her a visit back at Verdant this evening."

"What?"

"What is it? Is Tommy out yet?" Felicity woke up with a startle.

"Yes, he his. Now we have to wait."

She turned to look for Malcolm. But gently Oliver stopped her.

"Malcolm is inside with Tommy. Your dad's here."

"Pretend you don't know me, Megan."

He was sitting right beside her. "What's this I hear about Darhk paying you a visit?"

"He tracked my tablet. Don't know how he got the tracker in it. He want's me to take you place in the organization. Like that's going to happen."

Now he was scared. "This is serious, sweetheart. He will do the unthinkable to get you if he set his mind to it." He would also kill him as soon as he had her.

"He won't get to her." Oliver was adamant in an effort both to calm himself and her.

"I will do whatever I can on my end but... he's got..."

"... magic. We know we saw it."

"Then you know how hard it's going to be."

Oliver disguised a nod with a kiss to Felicity's forehead.

"Do you have any idea on who called him to Starling?"

"No. I'm just sure it wasn't Merlyn."

 

Moira was with Thea at home watching news reports. Thea kept calling her friends that lived in The Glades, Moira had no idea her daughter had so many friends there. She was worried about some of them, they weren’t picking up.

“How could such a thing happen?”

Moira was deadpan silent, she knew it was Malcolm’s doing. He brought this on The Glades.

Moira heard the doorbell and moments later Raisa brought someone into the room.

 “Mr. Damian Darhk”

“Moira, it has been ages.” He walked to Moira directly, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Damian, I’m so glad you’re here. Taking care of all this.  My daughter Thea. Thea, an old friend of your father’s and mine, Mr. Damian Darhk.”

“A pleasure.” He kissed Thea’s hand elegantly “Such a beautiful young woman you grew up to be. But I seem to remember you also have a son.”

“Oliver. He’s currently living with his girlfriend, Ms. Smoak.”

“All grown up then.” Funny how things were. He found a way into Felicity’s life without even needing to make an effort.

“You must stay with us, Damian.”

“I’m already settled at the usual Hotel Down Town, Moira. But I do thank you.”

They followed the horrible news on The Glades until Thea got up to her room.

“Malcolm did this, Damian.”

“With my help, yes.”

“Your help? I ask you if you could stop him and you…”

“I have my own plans for Starling, Moira. Destroying The Glades was one of them the fact Malcolm volunteered to do the work for me was convenient.”

“What are you planning on doing?”

“Moira” he smiled “I always admired the fact you are a smart and intelligent woman don’t insult yourself by asking stupid questions you know better to know won’t be answered.”

She had called Damian for help but she never expected he would be scarier then Malcolm.

“You’ve done a good thing Moira. Calling me, things will be taken care of quite nicely. Now tell me more about your son and his girlfriend.”


	34. Malcolm set's the chess table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HIVE is in Starling. Malcolm knows that to save himself and his legacy he must bring someone has powerful has Damian to the foil.

They were on their way home, finally. Felicity was driving. Oliver was exhausted and seeing Tommy laying down in his Hospital bed, helpless, dreadfully white against the white sheets, connect to so many machines took him to breaking point. He was now fast asleep next to her.

His phone rang; she caught it silencing it as fast as she could.

It was Diggle.

“Hi Dig.”

“Where’s Oliver?”

“He´s a sleep. He’s been up all night at the Hospital. He only manage to see Tommy an hour or so ago. Going home now.”

“No, Felicity. Don’t go home.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s best you don’t return there. Come here. Will manage for today.”

“On my way.”

Last thing she needed was another encounter with Darhk. And he would help her carry Oliver.

 

“She wasn’t there.”

He figured as much. From what Moira had told him the Queen heir was smitten by her to the level that he would risk he’s own life. That never stopped him before but in his plans for Starling City QC was going to lead the corporate part of it; he needed Oliver Queen in place and willing. His plans of using an irrelevant and expendable Laurel Lance for leverage had to be adjusted. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, quite a power couple, and didn’t even realize it.

“You summoned me?”

“Yes. I found your replacement.”

Damian eyes sparkle, the pleasure in them was clear. He finally envisioned a way to get rid of this traitor.

Felicity’s father provided the facial expression he knew was expected. He had his own plans but the chance of success depended on making Damian believe he truly was scared for his life. So he delivered accordingly and bowed as expected.

Damian was a former League member, aspiring Ra's but things didn't go his way. Damian didn't know he just step into Ra's al-Ghul toes, only he knew Malcolm secret and he kept for himself. Malcolm, with any luck, would get the League into the foil and maybe, just maybe, Ra's al-Ghul would be able to defeat Damian again.

"I need you to track Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. I need to know where they're staying, who their friends are, their families. Especially hers." 

A smile nearly formed in his lips, Damian still trusted him to perform these minor tasks, that was exactly how he needed to kept it. 

 

Malcolm was in ten different kinds of hell but he had decided what to do about the HIVE involvement in his plans. It pained him to leave his son even if just for a day but he had no choice.

“The Magician comes to face justice. The Glades Solution was against League law, Merlyn.” This was the way Nyssa al-Ghul welcomed him to Nanda Parbat.

“Things are not what they seem, Nyssa.”

“With you they never are.” Ra’s entered the room so they both kneeled. “So tell me Magician enlighten us.”

“Damian Darhk did this. He’s in Starling City. Don’t know what his plans are but he’s responsible for this.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“I wouldn’t come here to lie to you, leaving my son in a Hospital bed, alone, fighting for his life.”

If there was one thing Malcolm was good at was providing just the enough spark of truth for the listener to believe the lie.

Sarab nodded. They knew already The Magician son had been badly hurt, they also knew Damian was in Starling, The Magician was telling the truth.

“Leave. Go back to your son.”

“Thank you”

Malcolm was sure the League would settle herself in Starling and start a war with HIVE. There would be casualties, he was sure, but setting a big army against another big army was their best chance to survive. Now he only had to cover up his involvement.

 

Moira was worried. She had been trying Oliver, Malcolm and even Felicity with no success. She couldn’t shake the feeling everything was going bad. Damian was much too curious about Felicity and Oliver, and that scared her.

In her haste to stop Malcolm she turn to a friend of Robert’s she hardly knew but that Robert always told her had power enough “to burn any city to the ground”. Now she wasn’t sure that was the best course of action after their talk yesterday.

Finally Felicity picked up.

“Ms. Smoak.”

“Mrs. Queen, good morning.”

“I’ve been trying to get through to my son.”

“He’s sleeping. We’ve been up all night, at the Hospital, with Tommy.”

“Tommy Merlyn?”

“Yes. He and Laurel were in The Glades when it happened. Tommy underwent brain surgery tonight and now his fighting for his life.”

That explained why she couldn’t get through to Malcolm neither.

“Can you please tell my son to call me as soon as he wakes up?”

“Of course.”

That was wired. Oliver’s mom sounded nervous.

“Who was that?” Diggle had witnessed the last part of the conversation.

“Moira Queen. She wants to talk to Oliver.”

“Should we wake him up?”

Felicity looked at the bed where the love of her life was lying, moving way too much on his sleep, his breath still not regular.

“No, let him rest for a while longer. Times are going to get harder on all of us, let him rest while he can.”

Felicity knew how soothing her presence could be for Oliver so she lay down with him setting her head on his chest. A few minutes more and they were both sleeping peacefully.


	35. The League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League of Assassins arrives in Starling

Moira was thinking about how much time would Oliver be upset and keep her on the silent dome he had condemned her too when the doorbell rang and Oliver himself came in.

"Oliver"

"Mom, I'm sorry. It was terribly late yesterday when I woke up so I decided to came here today instead."

"Sweetheart. I'm just glad you came. How are you?"

"I'm well. Happy."

"I'm glad to hear it. You may not believe it but I am."

"I believe you, mom."

"Felicity told me about Tommy. How is he?"

"Getting better but in a coma. Malcolm is there with him 24/7."

She could understand Malcolm, she would do the same for her son and daughter.

"Felicity told me you called. Something wrong?"

"A friend of your father's in town and has been asking about you and Felicity. I don't know what to think about his curiosity over you. He remembers you when you were just a child, you know. I was thinking of having a small gathering, a dinner and he can see you and talk to you and meet Felicity." All Damian's questions about her son and his girlfriend were starting to upset her maybe if he talked to Oliver himself he would stop harassing her.

"A friend of my father's? Who?"

"Damian Darhk. He's an old acquaintance but now he's in town and he would like to see you. Would you both come to dinner and meet him?"

He hadn't heard right. He must had misunderstood. But no he didn't he was sure he didn't. And then a dreadful thought came to his mind.

"Mom did you call that men? Did you bring him into our lives?"

"Oliver, he's a family friend." that answered his question. His own mother brought this devil in to Starling City and she dared calling him friend.

"Not MY family friend. He's a dangerous criminal."

His mother was becoming a constant source of unpleasant surprises.

"Who are you, mom? Did I ever knew you? How many more powerful and self centered criminals are you friends with?"

"Who told you Damian is a criminal?"

"He did."

"You met him?"

He didn't want to share how he knew Damian. He couldn't trust her not to tell him and he didn't want Damian to add up that it wasn't Diggle shooting the arrows that night.

"Mom you have your secrets and your loyalties, I have mine, it's sad for me to know I'm not in the group of people you trust. You were in mine now... I don't know anymore."

"Oliver." What had she done other then trying to protect him? To protect him and Thea?

"No, we are not coming for dinner if he's here. I would much rather he never again be allowed to get into this house but I know you are going to keep doing what you want. So do what you want but don't expect me or Felicity, for that matter, to follow or be happy about. Keep your "Friend" far away from me and from Felicity. If he asks anymore questions about us tell him you don't know because I'm not you don't have a son anymore.

"Oliver, please. Don't."

"Lately every time we get together I get hurt. First your behaviour with Felicity, the low blows, the tip you gave the tabloid's the dinner party with Laurel and Sara, now this you supporting a "friend" that is out there hunting me and Felicity..."

"He's hunting you?" Moira turned white.

"I don't know you anymore. Worst I don't want to know you anymore."

He got up and left. He never expected this. He never expected his own mother would have done this.

For the first time in her life Moira really cried. What had she done?

 

"Oliver, this is too much."

"No it's not."

"Oliver it's Queen Mansion all over again. This house is too big."

It had 2 acres of land, 10 bedrooms, same number of bathrooms, a pool, large living areas.

"It's perfect, Felicity."

"Please don't do this, Oliver."

"Felicity..."

"I know you are use to this but I'm not. This is too much."

Oliver was now noticing that it wasn't a question of modesty or not being use to it there was something else bothering her.

"The servants we are going to need. All these people coming and going at will. I need our house, Oliver, our little personal bubble, only you and me."

Now he knew what was going on inside her head. He wanted the same thing, difference was he always had people, strangers really, inside his house he got use to not notice them but Felicity was right they were there, they existed. 

"Okay. Tell me the kind of house you would like to live in."

It took sometime but they eventually agreed on a house. Right out of the city 1 acre of land, high security entrance gates but a small cottage like house half the size of the one they saw before. It was manageable by having people working there just during normal working hours or to be taken care of only by them.

That night they were sitting at Diggle's couch.

"You're happy?"

"Would prefer to have and apartment again but... I'm happy."

"I prefer not to have neighbours. So apartment's not my thing."

"I got that. I accept that. I love you." she gave him a kick kiss on the lips "Can't wait to be back on our own home."

"Tomorrow."

Nesting with her in the couch was a pleasure he discovered with Felicity and he consider it the best way to end a day.

"Oliver, did you call your mother?"

"Yes. I visited her in fact." His mood turned somber.

"What happened?"

"My mother happened."

"Oh?" She moved in his arms to face him. She could tell he didn't want to talk but whatever it was it was bothering him, a lot.

"Tell me. No secrets."

He let go of the breath he had been holding.

"My mom called Damian to Starling."

"What? I can't believe it."

"Believe it. She considers him a friend of the family. Not from my family he isn't."

"Doesn't she know how dangerous he is?"

"I don't think she knows much of anything about her so called friends. I'm keeping myself, and you, far away from her and the mansion."

She could see the pain in his eyes. He loved his mother and he should love his mother, but this was too big, too upsetting.

"She's still your mother, Oliver. And we still have Thea safety to consider."

He hadn't forgotten Thea he just couldn't figure out how to take her away from the place she called home yet.

 

After a few days off work Oliver was finally sitting back at his desk at QC. If he didn't knew better his life was now perfect. He was happy and in love, with Felicity by his side, they were having a great time creating their home from scratch. Buying things installing them disagreeing over the best placing for almost everything but in the end reaching an a agreement, most of the time. He loved the kitchen. He had found out cooking was relaxing and he loved it. It was a perfect life all and all if it wasn't for the shadows that surrounded their bubble.

First important step nobody, except Diggle, knew where they lived. That information was carefully kept out of all paperwork and all computer files. As far as the world was concerned they were still living at the apartment. So they didn't sell it or rent it, it was kept empty.

Second, security measures were in place all over the 1 acre of grounds. Nothing would get in without an alarm being triggered.

The firewall encryption at home and at QC had been leveled up by Felicity and, secretly, her dad.

But has the defense system was up Oliver knew they couldn't rely only on it. Attack was the best defence. He needed a plan of attack.

His phone rang and he check the caller ID. This was a surprise.

"Sara?"

"Oliver. Can we met?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can you come to Belly's right now?"

He almost didn't recognized her voice for the tone was so low and serious, almost, ominous.

And so he find himself sitting in front of her at Belly's. Something was different, he couldn't quite tell what but this Sara wasn't the one he fooled around with some years ago.

"How are you?"

"Good" a faint smile crossed her lips.

"I thought you left with your girlfriend never to come back."

"That was the plan but... things changed. We are here now."

"So I get to meet that girlfriend of yours then?"

"Yes. Nyssa is eager to meet you too."

"An unusual name, Nyssa. Only hear of one women with that name before your girlfriend show up."

"You still only heard of one women with that name, Oliver."

No that couldn't be right.

"What do you mean?"

"She's my girlfriend Oliver. She's that Nyssa."

"But that means..."

"Yes. It means I'm a member. That's why I am here. We are all here. Even him."

The League of Assassins was in Starling. HIVE was in Starling. Both Ra's and Damian were in Starling.

He looked at the anonymous innocent people coming and going from the counter.

"So Starling is the battlefield chosen by them. We are all in a field of battle."

"We didn't really chose it, Oliver, but yes it is. And the bullets don't have eyes." She grabbed his hand "Oliver stay low."

That right there was the problem he couldn't.

 


	36. Malcolm asks for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm isn't as off the hook as he thought but the task he's commanded to do requires help.

He was taken by surprise he was never taken by surprise.

“How did Ra’s got here without you knowing?”

“He didn’t use the regular…”

Excuses, he hated excuses.

“It’s your job to keep track on the League and Ra’s. Now, I find, you failed on that simple task.”

Damian’s hand move to the terrified man chest making him start to shake, cold sweat running down his back.

“It was a simple task.” Almost without a sound the man’s body fell to the ground. He was no more.

“The task is now yours” looking at the scared man now in front of him. Scared was good it brought respect and did wonders to keep the troops motivated and in line. “Find Ra’s.”

Ra’s and the League were a serious obstacle for his plans. He was going to burn Starling City to the ground and make it its own. A perfect setting for HIVE home base.

He had carefully analyzed everything in Starling City history he didn’t if anything that carried a special interest to the League so his nemesis presence was unexpected.

 

“Nyssa, this is Oliver.”

“Nice to finally meet you. “

“Like wise.”

Oliver was cute but she much rather look to the little sweet blonde woman right next to him.

“I’m Nyssa.” She presented herself while fully appreciating the woman’s figure.

“Felicity.”

“Oliver’s girlfriend.” Sara completed the presentation not quite liking the way Nyssa was checking out Felicity.

Oliver was finding the all the situation funny. To an outsider, Oliver look like a man sure of his place in life, he and Felicity were a couple nothing and no one would change that so Nyssa being appreciative of Felicity made him proud and a little bit self-satisfied. Sara on the other hand was on the exact opposite; Nyssa was a beautiful and powerful woman and Sara found herself lacking sometimes.

The four of them were sitting at Belly’s once again. Last thing he wanted was for the League to know where they lived so meeting there was a safe bet.

“So what can you tell me?”

Nyssa couldn’t disclose her father’s plans. She was Ra’s al-Ghul’s daughter and heir she owe him allegiance and respect but she saw no harm in giving Oliver enough information to protect himself.

“The Glades Solution was against League code. The code was broken by a former League member; my father seeks justice.”

“So he came here to what? Kill Malcolm?” somehow Oliver didn’t thought Ra’s himself would come after Malcolm.

“Kill Malcolm? No. He provided us with the name of the true culprit. The culprit will face justice at my father’s hands. Ra’s has been merciful for him once, there's not going to be any more mercy for Damian.”

Malcolm was cunning he had turned the League against HIVE and himself out of the equation in one simple stroke.

 

Malcolm wasn’t feeling very cunning though. Ra’s had summoned him and he was now kneeling before him.

“You are the one that better knows Starling City, Magician. I expect you to show us exactly where HIVE is.”

It was a test Malcolm knew it was a test on his loyalty. So he just took a head bow acquiescing.

With a simple hand gesture Ra’s dismissed him and Malcolm left as fast as he could but not really knowing how he was going to find HIVE and Damian in the city. But then he remembered someone that could, he just had to push the right buttons.

Meanwhile Ra’s turned to Sahrab “Follow him.”

 

“Malcolm is a clever man.” Felicity couldn’t help being a bit impressed.

“He’s a survivor, Felicity.” Question was who was he going to throw to the wolfs in order to save himself when the time came.

Felicity phone rang.

“This is strange. Unknown caller.”

“Don’t…” Oliver was too late Felicity was already issuing the regular impersonal “Hello”.

“Felicity thank you for picking up.”

“Sr. Merlyn?” she turned to look to Oliver.

“I need your help.”

“My help?” Oliver stopped the car and turn to look at her, attentive on the conversation.

“I need to locate someone. Can you come to Merlyn Global?”

Felicity turned still, like a block of ice was just drop down her throat. She had a terrible felling in the pit of her stomach.

“I rather not…”

“Please. It's important. Tommy...”

Felicity took a deep breath.

“I’m on my way.”

She hung up but kept her eyes on Oliver.

"He want's me to help me find someone."

"And you agreed to go... where?"

"Merlyn Global."

The lion's den. He got the car started and into the traffic again.

"Oliver I'm thinking he want's me to find Darhk. I don't know if I can..."

"If that is what he asks you to do, and I think you're right, lets use it to our advantage. Do you have anyway to get in touch with your dad right now?"

Felicity took her table off her bag "I can try."

A few seconds gone by before Felicity informed "Got it"

"Good. Tell him what's going on and that we plan to use it to our advantage."

Felicity was furiously typing as she saw Merlyn Global building getting closer.

"He got it. He's saying it's a good idea."

"Ask him what should we tell Merlyn."

"We?"

"Yes, we."

Felicity smile while typing. She was a lucky girl, at least she felt lucky and happy.

"He sent me and address and wished us good luck."

"Perfect. Now get ready, were here."

 

"Felicity thank you for coming. And Oliver..." he wasn't expecting Oliver to be with her. It was going to be harder to get her on board with Oliver there.

"You told Felicity you needed her help?"

"Yes to find... a person of interest."

"Why?"

"He's threatening Starling. And I can't move Tommy and take us both to safety." he knew Tommy would get Felicity to do what he requested.

"Who do you want her to find?"

Oliver wanted him to say it, to say the name.

"A dangerous criminal. I think you will agree one less criminal on Starling's streets is always a good thing."

"I could start with you, Malcolm." Oliver took a step closer to Merlyn but Malcolm didn't even flinch.

"You'll find I'm not that easy to kill."

Felicity thought it best to stop them both "Mr. Merlyn who's the person you want me to find? I'm ready to start the tracking."

"Damian Darhk." as Malcolm was looking directly to Oliver he could tell the name didn't surprise him "I see you heard of him."

"I did, he's HIVE."

"Yes, he is. And he's in Starling City."

"I'm already running the track." Felicity started to run a track on Diggle's phone just for Malcolm to see and feel she was tracking something.

"What are you planning on doing Malcolm?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm just playing an army against another army hopping to survive."

"What about Starling City? It will be destroyed in the fight. Innocent people will die."

"Some will be able to survive, Oliver. Like me and even you and Felicity, if you want, and Tommy, of course."

"It's done." She put the address on a piece of paper "Here. Now if you don't mind I want to go home."

He look at the address. A warehouse near the airport.

"I thank you. Have a good night."


	37. What's the plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the plan to turn Ra's and Damian against each other with the minimum loss of lives?

"That went quite nicely" Felicity was still a bit nervous.

"Yes it did. You were perfect." He stepped in front of her, brushing his hands along her arms "You can relax now."

She glimpse at the security camera and looked back to Oliver.

"They have no sound recording you just have not to smile. No need to be nervous."

"But I am and I will 'till we get out of here safely."

Oliver took her into his arms "We'll be out of here soon."

The elevator pinged as it arrive to the garage.

Soon they were driving out and going home. Felicity pulled her tablet once again from her bag, she needed to update her father. Everything was going according to plan.

 

Malcolm was eager to have Ra's off his back but he knew that providing a false address had the same result as failing to bring one, and that result was death. He decided to check the adress for himself before he went to Ra's.

The Dark Archer would be out in the city streets that night. He approached the warehouse with caution. It didn't take long for him to spot someone tailing him. He needed to know who was following him. But his shadow wasn't where he thought when he tried to jump him.

"The Magician can still be caught by surprise."

"Sahrab" he should have known Ra's would had him followed, quickly he stated what he was doing, he couldn’t take the chance Sahrab would think he was running "I have a lead. I'm here doing Ra's bidding. Obeying his orders."

"I thought as much." Sahrab had followed and knew Malcolm enough to know that his usual circles weren't warehouses but rich houses. "Where's the place?"

Malcolm considered for a few seconds, Sahrab could be a good asset if they were spotted. He also could validate the find if indeed the HIVE was there. On the other hand he could take the credit for the find.

"I won't take credit if that's what you are worried about. I have a task I will fulfill my task. Not yours." Sahrab knew how deceitful Malcolm was, he knew enough to not even trust his own eyes when the Magician was involved.

"Alright" he showed Sahrab the address and they both moved closer to it taking all precautions. Soon they started to cross paths with Ghosts, HIVE agents, fighters.

They barely got eyes on the warehouse, truth be told, they didn't need to. HIVE was definitely using the warehouse for something pivotal, they figured from the amount of guards and security they had in the place around it.

"I guess you have news to deliver."

He had and he was glad he could deliver them.

 

"Dad?"

"Megan."

It was morning and he was waiting for her just comfortably sitting on the chair in front of her desk at QC.

“Diggle.”

Diggle just nodded a compliment and signal Felicity he would be outside.

“I saw your little performance yesterday.” a proud smile on his lips.

“Thank you. And all is according to plan?”

“Yes. There were reports about a sighting of two unknown males near the warehouse last night.”

“Merlyn?”

He nodded. He was almost sure it was, he would have done the same. He would have checked before he passed the information.

“But he wasn’t alone, Megan. There was another person with him.”

“I have no idea who, dad.”

“Probably someone following him then.”

Ra’s functioned a bit like Damien he figured and he guessed Ra’s didn’t trust Malcolm not to double cross him.

“Dad, they really are in there? In the warehouse?”

“Yes.”

He heard her sharp intake.

“He could kill you for that.”

“He’s already going to kill me. This way I have a chance.”

Felicity was surprised to find she didn’t want him to die. After so many years imagining him dead, then wishing him dead she now found she want him in her life even if just for little moments like these.

“I don’t want you to die, dad.”

After all the hate he felt from her in Coast City this simple statement was like a door to heaven. A door he thought they would never cross.

“I’m not planning too, sweet heart. Now if all goes well they are going to send more spies. Damian will know and so he will go looking for Ra’s refuge for without that knowledge Ra’s has the advantage. He probably won’t come to me…” he would try and get to her “Is there some way you can get Oliver to come here?”

“Yeah sure.”

 

The message was so cryptic and incomplete that he was worried until he got to her door.

“Her dad’s here.” was the whispered words he got from Diggle as he opened her door.

“Oliver, good. Sweet heart can you go and get me cup of coffee?”

He prefered to talk to Oliver without her being there, he rather she didn’t know Damian will go out to hunt her.

“No.” she wasn’t dumb and she wasn’t leaving.

“Megan…”

“Don’t Megan me. I’m in this up to my eyeballs. You are not keeping secrets from me.”

She was so much like her mother it was scary. From his experience with Donna he knew not even Oliver would be able to convince her to go, so he just turned to Oliver trying is best to stay focus on the problem at hand.

“Damian is going after Ra’s. He needs to know where he is and the best way to do that is access cameras and digital data before sending in the agents. He won’t ask me, for him I’m as good as dead, I’m quite sure is going to came after you , Sweet heart, to do his bidding.”

“I won’t.”

He look to Oliver they both knew that she would if Damien pushed the right buttons.

“What’s your plan?”

“My plan would be to find a way to keep Megan out of the loop by feeding the right information to Damian. But for one I don’t know where Ra’s is and secondly I can’t be the one telling him.”

That plan was hardly possible to be achieved.

“What was your endgame when you fed the address to Malcolm?”

“That warehouse is special in more ways than one. My plan was having the fight happen there.”

Oliver considered it would be a perfect place, more or less remote, less casualties among civilians.

“So in fact what we need is for both Damian and Ra’s to meet and fight in there.”

“Exactly.”

“Damian is in fact there?”

“No. He always stays in no less than a five star hotel but he will be if Ra’s is.”

How to get Ra’s to go to the warehouse? He was thinking of way that could work.

“I think I know a way.”

 

Malcolm was kneeling in front of Ra’s that very moment in one of the many abandoned factories in The Glades.

“So you have Damian location?”

“I haven’t seen Damian. But HIVE is all over that warehouse.”

Ra’s glimpsed at Sahrab that didn’t contradict Malcolm.

“Very well. We will check it and, if you haven’t lied to me you are free to go. For now, take him.”

He was grabbed by two guards and thrown in a locked room.

“Did you see them?”

“There were Ghost’s, plenty of them, more than I ever saw before in only one place. Couldn’t tell if it is a trap or not but they were definitely there.”

That was really the question. Was The Magician double crossing him? Soon enough he would know for sure.

 

“Diggle can you please take Felicity home?”

“Me? Why?”

He knew she would resist so he didn’t sugarcoat it, what was the point.

“He’s coming for you and here he can find you.”

At home she would be safe.

“Then you must come with me.”

“What?”

“Here he can find you and use you to get to me.”

“She’s right Oliver.”

“In fact the only way he can get to me is by threatening you.”

Diggle was with her on this and he had to face the fact that they were right. He was the button Damian could use against her.

“Fine. But first I have to call Sara.”

“Sara?”

“Are you up for a little impromptu vacation time, Diggle?”

Both Felicity and Diggle were looking puzzled at each other. What was he scheming?


	38. Oliver's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver puts is plan into motion.

“Sara, I need your help.”

“Oliver? What’s wrong?”

She turned to face Nyssa inquiring eyes.

“Diggle. You remember Diggle?”

She did, he was the only one who tried to convey to her she deserved better. At the time she didn't listen, he was just a bodyguard, now she could see that he was right and that he had given her some good advice when none else cared.

“Yes.”

“He’s in a jam somewhere on Lian Yu. I can’t go bail him out without anyone noticing…”

“So you turned to me for help.”

“You are the only one I know that as the ability to face that Island.”

“You mean I’m the only badass you know.”

“I wouldn’ put it like that, I’ve seen your ass.”

“OLIVER”

“What? It’s the truth.”

He felt the slap on his arm. He totally forgot Felicity was right there.

“Yours is nicer, Felicity.”

Sara was laughing out loud.

“Okay Oliver. Let me check with Nyssa.”

He heard the sound of the phone against the fabric and muffled voices.

“Oliver what are you doing?”

“Shh. Pray for them to go and help Diggle.”

“But Diggle is okay.”

“I know that, you know that but they don’t know that.”

Sara’s voice return

“Okay will leave immediately but it’s going to be a short run Oliver. We must be back by tomorrow with or without Diggle. I will contact you as soon as we get back.”

 

As soon as he hung up he called Diggle.

“Dig, how are things going?”

“Just landed and getting transport for Lian Yu right now. I’ll be out of reach in about an hour.”

“Good. Nyssa will arrive today. Be sure to keep her there as long as you can but also that you come back with them.”

“Will do.”

Felicity watched all this exactly how it was, Oliver was setting a scenery but for whom? For what?

“Oliver? Can you explain? Please?”

This was the woman he loved, that he trusted with his life and that planned her disappearance to perfection. If there was anyone in the world that could assess his plan and point the holes it was Felicity.

“We have to get Ra’s in the warehouse. Having that, Damian will immediately follow and the battle will take place, exactly where we want.”

“Yes. That’s it exactly.”

“If Ra’s as intel that puts his daughter in the warehouse arrested by Damian’s men…”

“He will go in to take her back. Ra’s would consider it a personal and disrespectful attack and he would make Damian pay dearly.”

“Exactly. So we are going to create the illusion that Damian has Nyssa and Sara.”

“Several things can go wrong with that plan, Oliver.”

“I know.”

He was quite aware things could turned out differently. He was counting on Nyssa not giving much details to the League about her little get away with Sara. He was counting on being able to get the message too Ra’s.

“I think Nyssa will provide scarcely any information on where she’s going for Ra’s would never allow her to go at this point in time. But how are you going to take the illusion to Ra’s?”

“I’m counting on Malcolm for that.”

That really didn’t reassure her.

 

“Sara we shouldn’t leave now. All the League is after Damian.”

“I know, Nyssa. But take it from me it’s better to have Oliver Queen owe you a favour, you never know when you will need it.”

Things were definitely getting complicated and Oliver Queen, she knew, was a man she much rather have owing her that resenting her.

“Just twenty four hours no more.”

“Agreed.”

And with that they were now flying to Lian Yu to get some bodyguard named Diggle hoping her father would never find out she wasn’t in the US anymore.

 

Things started to go south when Malcolm was nowhere to be found. Oliver was at the Hospital with Tommy and Malcolm wasn’t there, in fact, the Hospital staff was wondering what could have happen for he hadn’t shown up since the day before.

Laurel was there, by Tommy’s side though, finally the doctors had allowed her to walk and she was taking all the time she had to stay with Tommy.

“Laurel. How’s Tommy?”

“Better. At least that’s what they tell me.”

“You know, Sara’s in town?”

“I know. She came by with her friend Nyssa.”

“She’s not just a friend, Laurel.”

She turned to him smiling “I know. My dad… better not.”

If they weren’t at the Hospital he would have laugh. This was going to be hard on Lance.

“I hear you.”

Lance… that’s a thought.

“I’ve been trying to get back in touch with Sara all day but couldn’t get connected. Do you know where she’s staying?”

“No. But that’s strange.” Laurel took her phone from the robe’s pocket and dialed Sara. The recorded voice from the operator informed her that the connection wasn’t possible. “This is quite strange.” she dialed her father “Dad, have you talked to Sara today?”

The Captain’s voice was audible to Oliver and his answer was a clear denial.

“Me and Oliver have tried. Oliver tells me he as been trying for a few hours now. I get the unable to connect message.”

This time he couldn’t follow the words.

“Ollie, my dad wants to talk to you.”

“Captain Lance.”

“You have been trying to talk to Sara, Laurel tells me, for hours. How many?”

“A couple. But I don’t think there’s a reason to worry. She’s probably just unable to pick up.”

Lance wasn’t having any of that, not from what he was hearing from Laurel. Besides he didn’t trust that Nyssa woman.

“You think what you will but she’s my daughter. Where she his concerns me, specially when no one can get in touch with her for hours. Give the phone back to Laurel.”

Oliver watched has Laurel finished her conversation with the Captain. It wasn’t is plan to begin with but he figured that SCPD would be looking for Sara and Nyssa in a few minutes and he could bet his life both the League and HIVE were listening into SCPD communication systems.

 

Oliver was right. Less than an hour was past when Ra’s had the League looking for Nyssa and Sara. They were nowhere to be found. All contact was impossible.

“There’s a possibility we have to consider.”

“And it gets more and more something to really be considered. HIVE really is in there?”

“Yes.”

“Get the men ready.”

With a bow Sahrab left.

If Damian had Nyssa he would get her freed and finish him off once and for all, if he didn’t he would just finish him off exactly as planned.

  
As the League got ready, Damian was oblivious. SCPD reports came through the computer system alerts but were quickly erased, both the messages and their online tracks.


	39. Your safe sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Darhk and Ra's al-Ghul face each other but Felicity's dad pulls the strings.

Damian was getting restless.

“Where is she? I’ve given you one task. And you are failing.”

Humility almost total defeat that’s how he had to act.

“The traces all point to Queen Consolidated but security cameras confirm Felicity Smoak is not there.”

“Queen Consolidated isn’t a target.” he had plans for it and for Oliver Queen “Trace her home. Where she lives, who she loves, her family… you have done it a thousand times and you pick now to be failing miserably.”

“Her home is empty. There’s no trace of her anywhere around the city. She loves Oliver Queen. She’s friends with Tommy Merlyn. No other family.” he knew the best way to hide a lie was covering it with truth.

Damian could only think about how he had chose the right person to recruit. She was good. He knew, from other sources, she had disappeared from the face of the Earth, that only made him want her more. Being that Tommy Merlyn was in a coma since The Glades incident the only way left to get to her was through Oliver Queen, and to do so he had to rearrange his timeline.

 

As he was dismissed Felicity’s dad knew exactly what Damian was thinking and by the facial expression of the poor soul entering the room while he got out he could tell Damian was going to go a lot faster than he was planning. It was time.

Calmly and with intent he went to the computer room typed something into the system, grabbed his tablet and left the premises undetected.

 

The League went full force into the warehouse. HIVE was caught off guard without any previous warning.

Damian had just killed the messenger and was now leading the counter stricke.

The warehouse was their base of operations all they needed to take the city was in there. This move by Ra’s was unexpected and it was the first time the League acted like this.

He had been following up on their movements around town, all his agents had orders not to engage and now this…

“We are losing ground.” he was finally at the warehouse. The fight was fierce and they were definitely losing, he had to do something.

“Go and tell them I want to speak to Ra’s.”

The men’s face turned white, it was a death sentence. He had no choice though between the League and Damian he was dead either way.

He walked to the League line hands up

“Damian Darhk want’s to talk to Ra’s Al-Ghul.”

A few moments went by and then all sounds ceased and only one voice was heard.

“Let him come forward.”

As soon as Damian showed himself so did Ra’s. They walk until they stood on hearing range but not closer.

“Where’s my daughter, Damien?”

And the ask caught Damian by surprise. He had no idea where Nyssa was.

 

Outside Oliver and Felicity, who had insisted on coming, were joined by her father.

“Nice plan, Oliver.”

“You have them where you wanted them. The rest is up to you.”

“Yes.” He smile “All is in place. It’s almost time.”

“Almost?”

“I wanted Nyssa Ratko in there too.”

“That… is not going to happen.” Oliver wouldn’t budge on this. Sara had a chance of happiness, he wasn’t going to let that be ruined for her.

 

At Starling airport Sara, Nyssa and Diggle were landing at that moment. Diggle had been the good little victim that was just saved by them and he was trying not to think about the mess Oliver could be in.

“Sara, I must go to my father.”

“Yeah sure. Diggle…”

“Go, I’m fine. I know my way home from here.” besides he wasn’t going home.

Both women left and went straight to the abandon factory the League was using. To their surprise and shock it was empty. The only person there was Malcolm Merlyn lock in one of the many rooms.

“Mr Merlyn?”

“Sara Lance.” this was unexpected.

“You know him, Sara?”

“Yes, he’s Tommy’s father.”

“Your sister’s Tommy?”

Sara nodded.

Malcolm couldn’t understand how Sara was there, with Nyssa, talking about Tommy, of all people.

“Magician, you are a constant surprise.”

“Magician?” Sara looked at Nyssa but Malcolm answered

“That’s my League name.”

“League?”

“He’s a League member, Sara, he has been a League member for years.” Sara was stunned “Where did they go?”

He hadn’t heard much through the door but he heard the commotion of everyone going out and references to HIVE.

Nyssa couldn’t believe it, she wasn’t there when they started the assault.

“Where?”

Malcolm didn’t really know for he was locked inside this room but he was quite sure it was the warehouse he provided the address too. As the last thing he wanted was to be locked back in the room he answered Nyssa

“I can show you.”

Nyssa would rather leave Malcolm there, locked, but she had no time to torture the information out of him and he wouldn’t provide it willingly.

So the party of three made it’s way to the warehouse with Malcolm Merlyn as a guide.

 

Diggle had just joined Oliver.

“Felicity you shouldn’t be here.”

She felt Oliver’s I-told-you-so look.

“I guess I should be on the ivory tower waiting for my knight in shining armour, hair ready to help him climb.”

“No more Disney movies for you, sweetheart.”

“Funny, dad. Real funny. Now can you please tell us what’s your plan?”

He was following it, he was checking security cameras to see if both Damian and Ra’s were where he wanted them.

“SCPD is coming.” Diggle was right the sound of police cars was becoming stronger by the second.

“The plan is simple sweetheart. The warehouse has enough ammunition and explosives that a single spark in the right place will sent it sky high, I have the spark right here in my tablet.”

“NO. Oliver...”

“You are crazy. That’s mass murder. Kill Damian if you must but the rest…”

“The rest will hunt us down if they stay alive.”

Felicity was trembling her panic was making her react with a violent streak she didn’t know she had.

“You are not doing this. There must be another way. You are not killing all those people in there.”

“Felicity, it’s not my first rodeo. I’ve killed a lot of people in my life but this time I do it to protect you”

“NO you are doing it to protect yourself.” she was so blind before, blind because he was her father, blind because he saved her once.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” and with a slight touch on his tablet he sent the signal.

They were so focus on all that was happening they missed the three shadows running for the warehouse.

 

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, Damian was answering Ra’s.

“I have no idea where your daughter is.”

“You lie.”

“I’m not telling you I wouldn’t be capable of taking your daughter, I’m telling you I didn’t. You have been fooled.”

“Have I? I do not believe so when she’s nowhere to be found and all the city is searching for her.”

The trap had been well set Damian recognized he was cornered. In his mind he wondered who could have been. Only one name came to mind, but how? He needed time figure it out.

“I will find your daughter. Just give me time.”

“You will deliver my daughter immediately, Damian.”

Damian had no choice but to fight for he couldn’t give what he did not have.

The sound caught both of them by surprise. Something was armed and it was close.

“It’s a ruse, on both of us, Ra’s. Get out.”

“All, get out, now.”

Both HIVE and League members started to run.

 

Oliver heard Felicity’s father ominous words

“Too late, Damian.” then to them “Take cover.”

Oliver reached for Felicity, protecting her under with his own body, at the sametime the blast filled the air and dark turned into blazing light.

The warehouse was now a hellish blaze feeding on the ammunition HIVE held there.

SCPD arrived only to report the explosion and call the Fire Department and Emergency Services.

Oliver watched in shock the building going up in flames and crushing on itself. Felicity had tears running down her face as she understood the horrendous loss of lives she had just watched and that she couldn't stop her father.

“It was the only way, Oliver. You must see that. They would destroy the city, your city. And Damian would get Felicity one way or the other. The only way was to kill them all before they succeeded.”

“No I don’t see it that way. I understand protecting us from Damian. Getting HIVE out of the city, The League would have follow them. I don’t see the need to this carnage”

“He wouldn’t have left, trust me.”

“We don’t” Felicity’s voice was firm against the tears still running down her face “You are a monster. I can’t believe I ever trusted you.”

“Felicity sweet heart, you’re safe. Now you are safe.” he tried to touch her but she didn’t allow it.

“In time you will understand.”

Oliver was quite sure she wouldn't, just like he didn’t.

 

Hidden in an alley Sara was having trouble holding Nyssa, she wanted to go into the warehouse. But there was nothing they could do. Inside the blazing Hell she was sure no living thing had survived.

The blast was powerful enough to obliterate the warehouse and the shock wave sent the three of them to the ground.

While Nyssa cried for the loss of her father, Malcolm watched hardly believing his luck. Ra’s was no more. He was free.


	40. Life after the League and HIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> League and HIVE had taken a serious hit. How does life move on after this.

All was over and Oliver, Felicity and Diggle were going back home. Both Oliver and Diggle were concerned about Felicity.

The tears and turned to silence and an almost alienation from all that surrounded her. Oliver had holder in his arms all the way home, kissing her forehead, fondling with her hair, caressing her, but to no avail. He had never seen her like that and he was getting more and more worried as the time went by and still no reaction.

Diggle watch Oliver’s attempts through the rearview mirror. He hadn’t seen this apathy before he just hoped Felicity was strong enough to snap out of it back to be Felicity he knew and had learned to love and respect.

 

“Felicity, we’re here.”

Oliver’s voice came from faraway hardly making it through the wall that surrounded her.

She had never felt like this, it was a new experience and she was having trouble coping with it.

Her father was a monster, her father and worked it’s way into her life and use her and the ones she loved to commit a hideous act. She was an accomplice of mass murder, and it dawn on her that this was probably how Moira Queen had felt when she learned about Malcolm and The Glades, and about Malcolm and her husband murder. Oliver’s heart beat remembered her that at least that lost she hadn’t suffer.

 

Oliver felt Felicity’s arms tightening around him. The first reaction in almost an hour.

“It’s okay, Felicity. We are home. We are safe.”

“We are, but so many aren’t, because of me.”

“No.” Oliver took her face between his hands and turned it softly to face him “Because of him. You did nothing wrong.”

“Yes I did. I’ve given him my trust and…”

“And it took advantage and used you trust. That is not your fault. It’s his.”

“If it wasn’t for me the League…”

“If this hadn’t happen the League would be hunting HIVE and Damian would be after you.”

“And he would have got to me. I’m well aware he would have grabbed you to force me to cooperate.”

He couldn’t deny it, he had thought about it himself.

“What happened was terrible and if I could go back I wouldn’t allowed it to happen. But we can’t go back, Felicity, we have to live with it.”

That was the problem how could she face live after this. She seeked comfort in Oliver’s arms and his soothing presence.

 

Sara and Nyssa were getting close to Captain Lance.

“Dad.”

“Sara, what are you doing here, sweetheart?” he saw Nyssa and acknowledge her with a nod.

Only when Nyssa walked more into the light he could see the tears.

“What happen to her?”

“Nyssa’s dad was in there.”

He may not like her but he knew how hard it was to lose one’s father.

“I am sorry, Nyssa. Up to this moment we didn’t find any survivors.”

“Bodies?”

“Some. You should check with Emergency services they will probably ask for a sample of your father DNA, you know, for identification purposes.”

Nyssa couldn’t stop staring at the warehouse. The League was much bigger than just the army her father had brought to Starling City so the lost of soldiers was regrettable but manageable but the lost of her father wasn’t an option.

“I need his body.”

“Of course, Nyssa. They will delivered to you I’m sure of it but first Emergency Services have to get the ID right.”

“Thanks Dad.”

They started walking to the Emergency Services officers.

“Sara.” she turned to look at her father “anything you need call me.”

She nodded in response and joined Nyssa on her talk with Emergency Services.

“Nyssa, you're not thinking…”

“Of course I am. It’s not the first time the Pit get’s him back.”

 

Damien had lost everything except his own life. He was glad for his magic powers, they had given him the ability to get out of there fast. Unfortunately it wasn’t fast enough and he was hurt.

HIVE had agents everywhere go the structure was going to survive and he would be back to lead it but he had to recover first. For now he was weak and that made him easy to kill. He knew a “friendly” hand had caused the explosion; he had to recover before getting back to HIVE. And then he would kill the one that was in charge for he was sure that would be the one that tried to kill him.

 

Malcolm was happy to be free from the League. He went to the Hospital to find that Tommy had, for the first time, reacted to Laurel’s voice. It was like a sign, a sign that life wanted him to move forward. Taking Ra's place would be moving forward. From what he had seen, Nyssa was going to stay in Starling grieving for her father, or, and that was much more likely, searching for his body to take it to the Lazarus Pit. It was his opportunity to take Ra’s place in the League but he had to act fast and take Ra’s place in Nanda Parbat before Nyssa got there.

 

In the opposite spectrum Felicity Dad’s plan wasn’t going as he expected. As soon as HIVE agents learned Damien Darhk was dead the fight for power started immediately. He expected to win but he didn’t and he was now back to his hacker and IT expert position. He was clever enough not to inform anyone he had been responsible for the explosion, one less clever would have used that to get everyone scared of him but not him he knew that that level of treason brought death to the one responsible, sooner or later the leader would fear him and kill him. But he hadn’t lose everything, the new leader was comfortable in retaining him, he never had even heard of Felicity and his first decision was to take HIVE out of Starling City.

 

Oblivious to all this Oliver and Felicity slowly got back to their day to day life. The only thing they keeped from these dark times was their privacy. Their home was still safe and unknown by all except Diggle, and later, Tommy.

With time Felicity got Oliver to forgive Moira they even went to Moira Queen’s dinner parties. Same could almost be said about Felicity and her father, from time to time they still crossed paths online. He left her small messages that she answered but without giving up information.

 

Sara and Nyssa got back to Nanda Parbat with her father remains. After two weeks a beat up Malcolm Merlyn show up at Tommy’s doorstep. He never told anyone what had happen but Oliver had a pretty good idea.

 

Oliver and Tommy founded a charity to provide support to all The Glades residents that wanted to rebuild their home. And slowly The Glades was being rebuilt.

 

Felicity and Oliver were wrapped up in a blanket on the couch watching a special report on the The Glades Charity. Tommy was talking to the reporter about what they had achieve and what were their plans for the future.

“Tommy is perfect for this.” Oliver was amazed how Tommy had recovered so completly.

“I like to hear him talk so passionately about The Glades like that.” Felicity had watch when Tommy woke up mad about what happen, mad about the place where it happen, angry with all the time he lost.”I’m thinking you should be there too, Oliver.”

“I rather be here with my fiancee.”

“Fiancee?”

“Yes, fiancee.”

“How come? I didn’t agree to anything.”

“Are you saying no?”

“I’m just saying you haven’t asked.”

“So it’s yes.” Oliver kissed her.

“Maybe. Are you asking?”

“I’m asking. Will you marry me?”

“You really are asking.”

“And you didn’t answer.”

“Yes.”

“Yes you didn’t answer or yes I’ll marry you?”

“Yes I didn’t answer.” she kissed him playfully “and Yes I will marry you.” and she kissed him deeply “I love you.”

“I love you Felicity. And I need you forever in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.  
> I know it's possible for the story to proceed but, by now Oliver knows more than ever that he needs Felicity so the premise is settled.  
> Thank you all of you that kept reading. It was great spending this time with you all.  
> Be sure that I appreciate each and everyone of you dearly.  
> Update 09/28/2015 - Couldn't really keep away from the characters. Sequel "My love My life AU" first chapter coming to you today.


End file.
